The Unfinished Business
by HuntYang
Summary: [From 11x17] Cristina and Owen has an unfinished business, they finished the business through Owen's mom comes to the hospital. #EnglishIsNotMyFirstAndNativeLanguage
1. Worried

**This story is what I want to happen in 11x17. [English is not my first and native language] P.S I'm not a doctor, sorry if you found a mistake about the diseases. Please reviews!**

* * *

"So, she needs a heart?" Owen asked Maggie. Owen's mom came to the hospital earlier that day , she was at the supermarket, when the manager found her lying unconscious on the floor, the manager immediately called 911. Owen, who was scrubbing out from his trauma surgery and got paged after Mrs. Hunt told the doctors her name.

Mrs. Hunt opened her eyes and saw April examining her "Ma'am you're in Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, you were passed out at the supermarket. May I ask, what is your name ma'am?" asked April, she was in her shift.

"Evelyn Hunt" she said. "My son work here" she added, her breath was panting.

"Are your son is Owen Hunt?" April asked "Yes" she said.

"Oh My God, Okay ma'am I'll page him. I'll put the oxygen mask on you" she said. April put the oxygen mask on her and ordered to one of nurses "Page Chief Hunt please. Said to him his mom is here"

Owen ran to trauma 1 and saw her mom lying weakly and her eyes were close "Chief, your mom was in supermarket and the manager found her passed out, with my estimate she got a heart attack 20 minutes ago." April said.

"Are you already page Cardio attending?" he came forward to her mom and mrs. Hunt opened her eyes "Owen?" she said weakly.

"Hey mom" he said with a force smile "I already paged Pierce, she's in the middle of surgery" April said replied Owen's question.

"Are you already do CT scan?" Owen asked.

"Nope, I'm waiting for Pierce" April answered.

"How about anothe-" before he could finish his sentence the heart monitor went down.

"She got another heart attack" April said "Page Pierce again" April said as she did CPR on her. She took defibrillator paddles and shocked her in the first time nothing happened, "Chief you need to go out now" April said.

"No no no, I'm staying here" said Owen "Mom please, you're the only family that I have now!" he said to her.

The second time nothing happened again and the third time her heart back to normal.

"Thank God" Owen and April both said at the same time, Owen shed a tear and wiped it.

"You paged me 10 times in 10 minutes, it's better a good case" Maggie said as she entered the room, she didn't see mrs. Hunt lying unconscious. Owen was there stroking her mom's hair and whispered "Everything is going to be okay mom"

"The patient is Lucy Hunt a.k.a Owen's mom" April said as she put back the paddles. Owen got up to see Maggie's face.

"My God, what's the symptoms?" she asked April, she walked closer to the bed.

"She already got heart attack 2 times" April explained as Maggie used her stethoscope to checked her chest and listening to her heartbeat "Oh my God, we need to operate her now"

"What? We're not CT scan her yet!" Owen said.

"Book an OR" Maggie said to the nurse, she was ignoring Owen.

"Wait wait. You need to explain to me what's happen to her" he asked, he don't know what happened and again Maggie didn't answered him, he became frustrated. "You better answer me Pierce or you're fire!" he screamed to her.

"I'm sorry chief. Mrs. Hunt has a heart failure." She finally answered him looked at Owen's frustrated face.

"What?" Owen was in shock "We're not CT scan her yet, how did you know?" he asked.

"We don't have time to do that chief and I knew from the heartbeat sounds" Maggie said as she prepared her to went to the OR.

"Page Webber, Kepner" Pierce ordered April "I saw him at nurse station before I came here" Pierce added as April went to the door.

"Okay, going out now" April came out from the room and spotted Webber updated his chart "Dr. Webber!" Richard looked up and saw April walked to him with a worried face "What happened?" Richard asked.

"Mrs. Hunt is here" she answered him.

"Who?" said Webber with confused face.

"Chief's mom, she has a heart failure, she needs to go to OR and Pierce ordered me to find you" she explained.

"Where's she now?" he asked as he gave his chart to the nurse.

"Trauma 1" They walked together to the room. They went in to the room and April's pager went off "I'm sorry I've to go" April said, left them.

"Hunt! You need to go out, you're her family, you know the rule!" he said as he saw Owen on the bed side.

"But-" he looked up to Webber.

"No buts! Get out!" Webber cut him before he could finish his sentence. With unwilling heart, he went out from the room.

Back to the room, Pierce said to Webber Mrs. Hunt needed to go to OR "Let's" Webber said as they wheeled her out from the room. They saw Owen approached them. He looked to Webber and said "I'm gonna wheeled her too" they went to the OR floor and they stopped in front of OR 1's door.

"Stop" Webber said to Owen as he wanted to went in to OR 1.

"Please, Richard" Owen pleaded.

"You don't have to worry, I'm right there and Pierce too. She is a good surgeon"

"Okay" He went to the waiting room like the others patient's family.

-ooOoo-

"So, she needs a heart?" Owen asked Maggie.

"I'm sorry chief and yes, she needs a heart. She's on the top list." Maggie answered him. "She's going to be okay Owen" Webber added trying to soothed him

"Okay…" as he sat back down to the bench. The doctors left Owen alone, they knew Owen needed to be alone.

Amelia was looking for Owen after she heard from the nurses talking about Owen's mom. She saw him sat on a bench with his head on his knee, she bowed down to him and hugged him. He cried on her shoulder, he looked up to see Amelia's face. Amelia finally broke the silence "I heard what happened, I'm so so sorry, Owen" she said "If you need me, I'm right here" she added.

They faces was so close she moved forward to kissed him. But he dodged her "No, just no" he said, he left Amelia in the waiting room and he went to his secret place with Cristina, the vent.

He went in to the vent and screamed "I WISH YOU WERE STILL HERE CRISTINA! MY MOM IS DYING!" his breath was unstable he knew if Cristina was with him, she'd hugged him so his heartbeat back to normal. He almost cried after he yelled that because he wished she was still there with him, he walked to the middle of the vent and the air bursted him. The vent made Owen's heartbeat back to the normal.

"Where's Chief Hunt?" Webber asked to one of the nurses. He already looking for Owen for 2 and a half hour now, he really worried about him, he didn't know what Owen do that time, was he tried to do something stupid or jumped off from the cliff, he just didn't know.

"I don't know" said nurse Jackie.

Richard spotted Derek waiting the elevator "Shepherd, where's Hunt?" he asked.

"I haven't see him since morning, why do you looking for Owen?" he answered as the elevator 's door is open. Derek put his hand to the elevator door so it won't close as he waited for Webber's reply "His mom is here, she needs a heart and I need to tell him we can use 3D printer to print a heart"

"What? Okay I'm gonna tell you if I found him" he said, he couldn't believe it. Derek went in to elevator and Webber said to him before the doors close "Thanks Shepherd" and the elevator's door closed.

Owen came out from the vent, he was there for 3 hours, his pager was beep all the time. The vent was really help, he thought. The vent made him forgot about everything.

Webber spotted him walking to his mom's room "Hunt! I was looking for you! Where were you in 3 hours?"

"I was sleeping in on call room, I didn't hear my pager sorry for that" he knew he was lying, he couldn't let people know about his secret place. That place was only for him and Cristina.

"Ooh you needed that! By the way I have an idea for your mom, it's a small chance she will get a heart now or later, right?" Webber said, he was so excited.

"Yes, right" Owen said.

"We can use 3D printer to print a heart!" he said excitedly.

"What? 3D printer?" Owen said with his confused face.

"Yes!"

Owen think about it for a second and he smiled "Good idea! But where we can get the 3D printer, I mean Grey's printer is broken now."

"Oh yeah, right! I'm gonna ask another hospitals are they have a 3D printer" he said.

"Thanks again Webber, I really appreciate it." Owen said as he went to his mom's room.

* * *

**The next day**

Richard could not find the hospital who had a 3D printer, he spent his whole day called hospitals. Richard already called every hospitals in America and couldn't find one. There was a lot of excuses, one of them said the printer was in use or it was broken and other excuses.

That night, when he was lying on his bed ready for sleep, a name came out to his mind, he knew who had 3D printers, Burke! The last time Burke called him, he said that he has 50 pieces of 3D printers. He sat up from lying position and called Burke, Richard knew in Zurich was still afternoon, what he didn't know is the owner was already changed. Burke answered him after 3 rings "Hello?" Richard said.

"Hello?" Burke said.

"Burke!" Webber yelled to him.

"Webber?" Burke answered.

"Yes, it's me" Webber said.

"Oh hi! How are you?"

"I'm good, how about you and your family?" he asked.

"We all good" Burke replied him.

"There's a reason that I called. I know you have a hospital who has 50 pieces of 3D printers, there's a patient in here who got heart failure, she's in coma right now and she needs a heart" he explained.

"Wait Web-" Burke wanted to told him that the hospital is Cristina's now but before he could finish his sentence Webber cut him.

"The patient is Dr. Hunt's mom or the chief of surgery in here. I already called all hospitals in America but the all hospitals won't let us lend it" He said "Because you have a lot of it, I want to borrow one of your 3D printers and bring it here to here" he finished explaining it to him" he added

"First, I don't have it anymore and-" before he could finish his sentence Webber cut him again.

"What? What happened to your printers?" Webber was in shocked, what happened to Burke's 3D printers?

"Let me finish it first" Burke said "And Klaussman Institute is no longer mine-" he added and Webber cut him again.

"WHAT? What happened to your hospital? Did you close the hospital?" Webber was in shocked right now.

"No, I'm not closed the hospital, the owner is already changed-" Burke said and again before he could finish his sentence Webber cut him.

"Who's the owner right now?" he asked.

"Cristina" Burke said.

"Cristina who?" he said with confused face.

"Cristina Yang"

"What?"

"I thought you know about this! Did Cristina tell you about this?" Burke said.

"Cristina didn't tell me about this, she only said she got a job offer in Zurich" he explained "And what happened to you? Why did you gave the hospital to Cristina?" Webber was still confused, why did Burke gave Cristina his amazing hospital?

"I want to spent my time for my family not for hospital" he said.

There was an awkward silence, Webber finally said "So, if I want to borrow your printer I mean Cristina's printer, I need to call her?"

"Of course. Do you have her number?" he said.

"Yes. Thanks Burke and tell your family I say hi" Webber said.

"Okay" Burke said as they both hung up the call.

* * *

**The next day**

Richard found Owen lying on sofa in his mom's room, he was sleeping, he woke Owen "Owen"

Owen immediately woke up and saw Richard stood in front of him "What" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"I have a good news and bad news" Webber said.

"I'd like to take the bad news first" he changed his position to seated position.

"Well, I'll tell you the good news first. The good news is we got the printer" he said as he sat down next Owen.

"Don't tell me the printer is in Asia" Owen rubbed his eyes again.

"Nope, it's in Zurich" he said.

"What? You mean at-"

"Cristina's hospital. Hunt, did you know that she got a hospital in Zurich?" Webber asked. Owen was fully awake after Webber said that.

"No, she didn't tell me anything, she just told me she got a job offer" he said.

"She keeps so many secret" Richard said.

"Yes, she does" Owen said. She kept so many secrets, he thought. What he didn't know was a secret who would change his life forever. "Now what?" Owen asked.

"Well, we need to call her" Webber said.

"Okay I'll call her"

"Is that okay for you?"

"Yes, I'm the chief of surgery, I'm the one who do that." Owen said.

"Okay, I'm gonna leave you now" Webber got up from the sofa and open the room's door.

"Thanks for everything sir" Owen said.

"It's my job" Webber said and he came out from the room.

-ooOoo-

Later that day, after he had his breakfast , he decided to call Cristina, he went in to the empty on call room. Owen stared at his phone for 10 minutes, didn't know how to start it. Finally, he touched the call button, Cristina answered him after 1 ring "Hello?" she said.

Her voice, God! I missed her voice, Owen thought. "Hello" he said, he was pacing in the on call room.

"May I ask, who is this? If this the insurance guy I'm gonna hang up the call. I'm busy here, don't have time with you." she asked, she didn't look to the name, she was busy with her papers.

"I'm not the insurance guy. It's me, Owen" he said.

"Owen? I'm sorry I thought you were the insurance guy" Cristina immediately straight up. She was in her office and signing the papers. She still saved his number but she was busy signing the papers and didn't get a change to look to the name.

She wondered why he called her? was he found out that she was pregnant? She just didn't know. I'll do my best to didn't say anything about the baby, she thought.

"It's okay. How are you?" Owen said tried to be polite.

After 10 seconds of silence she answered him "I'm fine" what she wanted to say was me and this baby were fine "How about you?" trying to be polite too.

"I'm fine" he said. They both wondering why they behaved like this. There was an awkward silence again because Cristina and Owen didn't know what to say next.

Owen finally said "Hmm, there is a reason I called you" he paused and sigh "My mom, she's in the hospital"

"What? What happened to Evelyn?" she said with shocked tone "I hope she's okay" she added.

"She passed out in the supermarket and got her second heart attack in the trauma room" he said.

"Oh God, is she okay?" she said worried.

"She got heart failure and she's in coma right now. I don't know is that okay" he said.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Owen" she said.

"Yeah" he said "I-" before he could finish his sentence Cristina cut him "Are you called me because you want to use my printer to print a heart?" she immediately know what he wanted to say next.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I don't know, I just knew. You can use it" she said, Cristina didn't know too how did she knew.

"Really? Is that okay with you to bring it to here?" Owen said, couldn't believe it.

"Yes, I have 50 pieces" she said, proudly.

"Thank you so much Cristina" Owen said, gratefully.

"It's for your mom. I love your mom" she didn't expect that she will say that.

"I love her too"

There was an awkward silence again, Cristina's alarm went off, she looked to the note it read _Doctor's appointment_.

"Cristina-"

"Owen-"

They laughed because they both talk at the same time. "You first" Owen said.

"I've to go, I've to go to an appointment" she said, she didn't say the appointment was going to the doctor's to check her last check up, well she was nearly to the date.

"Your turn now" Cristina said.

"It's nothing important" Owen said, what he tried to say was the missed you words.

"Oh okay" she said.

"Can we talk about how to bring it to here later?" Owen said.

"Yes, you can talk to my assistant" she said. He didn't want to talk to Cristina's assistant, he wanted to talked about it with Cristina, he wanted to chat with her again, he missed her so much. He knew this was not fair to Amelia, but how he could stop talking about her? He loved her, even when he was with Emma or Amelia, Owen thought.

"Okay, what's her number?" Owen asked.

She gave him her assistant's number "I've to go now Owen, bye"

"Wait Cristina, why did you-" before he could finish it, she already hung up. Owen sighed, he wanted to ask her why she didn't tell him that she got a hospital. He knew she was busy and didn't have time to answered that stupid question, Owen thought.

Back to her office, Cristina sighed. She really wanted to tell Owen about the pregnancy, but she was not ready to be with Owen again. Because their marriage was about hurting each other.

He went out from the on call room couldn't stop smiling, he was feeling happy because he talked to Cristina again. He walked to his mom's room and saw Amelia walked toward him, Owen sighed. Not now, he thought.

His smile disappeared from his face, his face turned to be a glum face "What happened to your face?" she said to him. He didn't answer her question but he dragged her to the empty on call room and said "We need to talk".


	2. Unexpected Guest and Awkward Call

**Thank you for the reviews all! [****English is not my first and native language.] Please reviews in English or Bahasa ;)**

* * *

He closed the door "About what?" she asked to Owen.

"About us" he said.

"Why you need to talk about us? I mean we're together right?" she asked, confused.

"I don't want us to continue this thing" he said.

"What? Why?" she said.

"We didn't work" Owen said, looked directly to Amelia's eyes.

"What? Do you mean you want to break up with me?" she said, confused.

"Yes" he said, firmly.

"Wait, wait. What is wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothing is wrong with me. We didn't work at all" he said, looked to Amelia's eyes.

Amelia didn't know what to say, finally she said "I- I love you Owen" God! Finally I said that! I hope he had the same feeling, Amelia thought.

"What?" Owen said, he couldn't believe it. Amelia loved him?

"I said, I love you Owen. Me, Amelia Shepherd!" she yelled to him, she moved closer to him. Wait, those words were like Cristina's, she said she loved him for the first time in the vent, Owen thought.

Owen's face was confused plus shocked, he didn't know what to say to her. She moved more closer to him, Amelia's face was really close to him, she could smell his scent. Amelia for the third time said "I love you, Owen" her forehead was touching his forehead.

She continued "I love your eyes, I love your laugh, I love the way you kissed me, I love all about you" she finished it. She kissed him, but he didn't kiss her back, he stepped back from her.

"No" he said softly.

"What?" she looked up to him.

"No" he said again, firmly.

"What do you mean 'no'?" she said "You need to explain something to me" she added.

"No, we can't be together" he said.

"What? Why?" she asked, she was about to cry but she held it.

"Because, I'd not love you like a boyfriend should" he said "You need to find someone who truly loves you. And I'm not that guy" he added. It was true, no one could replace Cristina from his heart, he thought.

"Why it not can be you?" she raised her voice. She was mad because her heart was already broken, she loved him and he didn't love her back, it was really hurt, she thought.

"I don't want to break your heart when she's here" he said, he knew if he was with Amelia and Cristina came to here, he knew his heart would melt in front of her.

"You already broke my heart! I said I love you and you said you want to break up with me, that's really hurt you know!" she said, she made a pleaded face to him, she wanted he changed his mind.

"That's why I want to break up with you. So you don't have to feel like this!" he said.

"And who the hell is 'she'?" she asked to him, she was jealous because she wanted to be the mysterious woman so, Owen could love her.

"My ex-wife" he said. The loved of my life, he said in his heart.

"Who were your wife?" she said, curious.

"Cristina"

"Cristina who?" she asked, more curious.

"Yang"

She knew it immediately "Wait, wait. I remember her. 4 years ago, when I brought a tumor patient to Derek who I met him on a plane" she said "Derek ordered her to stop the bleeding and she couldn't do it because she didn't know how to do it and she was very stupid. Were your wife is she?"

He was really mad to her, she said Cristina was stupid "Don't you dare say she's stupid! She's not stupid! She has a hospital in Zurich now!" he yelled to her.

"Well, she really is. She left you and chose the hospital than you" she said, she was making her own statement.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT ANYTHING! IT'S NOT YOUR BUSINESS!" Owen couldn't take it anymore, he came out from the on call room and slammed the door, leaving speechless Amelia alone.

-ooOoo-

He went to his mom's room "Hey mom" he said to his unconscious mom. He took a chair and moved it closer to his mom's bed, he grabbed his mom's hand "I have a good news, you will get a heart" he said "With Cristina's 3D printer, she will print you a heart. I called her this morning" he added.

"And Cristina said she loves you" he said "I love you too mom" he added. He sat up from the seat and went out from the room to call Cristina's assistant.

Before he could call Cristina's assistant, his pager went off another trauma came in. He was busy operating a man's body, he spent his day operated a man's body. He didn't even had a lunch and of course didn't have a time to call Cristina's assistant.

He came to his trailer at 11 pm, he was really tired and he didn't see Amelia whole day, thank God for that, he thought. He went in to the trailer, took a quick bath and took out the sandwich from the bag and eat it.

* * *

** The Next Day**

Owen went in to Evelyn Hunt's room that morning, he looked to his mom and said "I'm gonna discuss about the printer today mom" he moved closer to Lucy's bed and held her hand "I want to say to her that I love her, but I don't want she gives up her hospital. I don't know what to do, mom" he said to his mom.

He went out from the room and walked to the empty conference room and sat to one of the chairs. He decided to make a call to Cristina's assistant discussing about the printer.

"Hallo? Dr. Cristina Yang's assistant here" a female voice appeared.

"I'm dr. Hunt I wanna discuss about the printer, dr. Yang gave me your number" he said.

"Oh yes, dr. Hunt. I've been waiting for you to call me, dr. Yang said to me that you want to borrow one 3D printer" she said "I'm Bella by the way"

"Yes, I'm wondering when you can send it to here?" he said.

"Can today" she said "I'm gonna send it via FedEx"

"You can send it now? Like right now?" he said, he was shocked, so fast he thought.

"Yes dr. Hunt, one printer is already wrapped up, ready to be send" she said.

"Oh okay. How much cost do I need to pay?" he asked her.

"Dr. Yang said you don't have to pay" she said.

"What?" he said, she said I don't have to pay? Oh God, she really cared about my mom, he thought.

"Yes dr. Hunt"

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, didn't want misheard.

"I'm sure dr. Hunt, she said that yesterday after she said that you will call me" she said.

"Oh okay. I think I'm gonna call her personal number to thank her" he said. I'm gonna hear her voice again, yes! He said in his heart.

"You should dr. Hunt, she's very nice" she said, talking about her pregnant boss.

"Yes, she is" he said "Do you have Grey Sloan Memorial address?"

"Yeah I have, there's on website" she said.

"Yeah, right"

"I'm gonna ordering someone to send it now dr. Hunt"

"Thank you very much, Bella" he said, his pager went off "I'm sorry, I've to go there's a trauma coming"

"Okay"

"Thank you once again. Please tell Cristina I say Hi" he said.

"I will, you've to go. Bye dr. Hunt" she said they both hung up the call. Owen ran to the pit, and the woman was really in bad condition, he operated on her for 5 hours.

-ooOoo-

He went out from the OR, he was tired and hungry, he hadn't eat lunch. He went to the cafeteria, and eat his lunch. After he had lunch, he went to the on call room to call Cristina.

He dialed Cristina's number, after 5 rings she answered him "Hi Owen" she said she did read the name, she was walking to her car, wanted to go home. She was tired, it was normal for 8,5 months pregnant woman. Her doctor said to her that she needed to bed rest but she didn't obey to her doctor because she had a lot things needed to be finish.

"Hey Cristina" he said, grinned on the phone "Are you busy?" he added.

"No, I'm walking to my car right now, going home" she said to him, she was excited to chat with him like he did.

"Lucky you, I've to wait for like 5 hours to can go home" he said.

"Yeah I know, but you can survive!" she said.

"Hahaha. I think I can" he said, she was always making him laugh. No matter what mood he was, she always could made him laugh.

There was 5 seconds silence, finally Owen said "Thank you very much about everything Cristina" he said, one of his reasons why he called her because he wanted to thank her.

She immediately knew he was talking about the postal fee "You're welcome, and by the way I'm not doing anything" she said as she went in to her car.

"My mom will get her heart 2 days from now then" he said.

"Yes, Bella said she already send it to Seattle" she said as she started her car's engine. She drove out from the parking lot, her phone was still on her ear, she was listening to his breath.

"Cristina, can we keep in contact?" he said.

"Yes" she said, she wanted that happen too. But, wait was she going to tell Owen that she was pregnant? She just made a mistake, she thought.

She sighed, "What?" he asked her, he heard her sigh.

"Nothing" she said.

"Well, you better hang up this call, I don't want you to get hurt because you're driving with calling" he said, cared about her.

"Yeah, you were right, I don't want it either" she said "Bye, Owen" she added.

"Bye Cristina. Safe road!" he said and they both hung up the call. He sighed, another goodbye, he didn't want the conversation to end. He went out from the room and walked to his office also known as conference room.

Cristina came home after she picked up food. She came in to her house and sat on her couch, she almost fell asleep but she remembered she was not eat her dinner yet. She picked the food bag to the kitchen and took out the food from the bag and put the food on a plate, she ate her dinner alone.

After she ate her dinner, she went in to her room she took a quick shower and lie down on her bed thinking about her conversation with Owen. It was really awkward, both of us didn't know what to say, she thought.

Cristina decided to not tell Owen about the pregnancy, hopefully he would not come to here anytime soon, if he did do that she would be screwed, she told herself.

* * *

**2 days later**

The printer arrived in the afternoon, Owen was really excited so did Richard and Maggie. They put the printer on Cristina's ex-table.

"This is so cool! The printer is much cooler than Grey's" Maggie said. Of course it was more cooler than Meredith's, Cristina told Bella her assistant to send their best printer.

"I'm gonna tell Cristina that the printer already arrived" Owen said.

"You should" Richard said. Maggie was still engrossed with the printer.

"Or I should visit her?" he said, the words were immediately coming out from his mouth "When my mom heal of course" he said immediately.

"Good idea" Richard said "I'll take the chief duties when you're gone"

He grinned to him, it was a good idea, he really missed her, he wanted to see her face again "I should call her now" he said. He went out from the room as Maggie and Richard turn on the printer. He made a call to Zurich, he called her, she answered him "Hello" she said.

"Hi Cristina" Owen said.

"Oh, hi Owen!" she said, she didn't read the name. She was lie on her bed ready to sleep, in Zurich was night.

"I wanted to tell you that the printer is already arrived" he said "The printer is really cool" he added, he couldn't stop smiling he was so happy because her mom would wake up soon and talking with Cristina.

"Really? So, you can use it now" she said.

"Yes, I can use it now and I'll send it back you after we print a heart" he said.

"You can keep it" she said. She knew she gave her printer but it was for hospital, she wanted Grey Sloan Memorial had one.

"What?" he was in shocked. Cristina let them to keep the printer?

"Yeah, you can keep it" she said.

"What no, it's yours" he said.

"It's okay Owen, It's for hospital" she said

"Are you sure?" he asked, unsure.

"Yes, I am. I spent my 10 years in there, why I can't give a gift to the hospital?" she said.

"Ooh okay, as a chief of the hospital I'd say thank you for giving an awesome gift, and for your kindness and for wanted to talk with me" he said to her.

She laughed "Hahaha good ones. I love talking with you by the way" she said. Her laugh, I missed it, he thought.

"Me too" he said "I miss you" he didn't know why he said that, but he thought he knew why.

"I miss you too" she said. Thank God, she missed him too because if she didn't I'd be ashamed, he talked to himself.

There was an awkward silence, they both didn't know what to say. Owen's pager went off, he looked to his pager and said to Cristina "I've to go they paged me, it read the heart is already here. Wow, so fast"

"Yeah, it only takes 5 minutes" she said "The printer is for an emergency, well your mom is an emergency" she added.

"You gave us the best one?" he asked, couldn't believe it.

"Yes" she said.

"Wow, is there another one in there?" he asked "I don't want you don't have it"

"There are 3 pieces Owen, don't worry" she said.

Owen pager went off again "They paged me again, they're going to operate her, I've to go" he said.

"Well, I've to sleep" she said to him.

"I'm gonna tell you the update of my mom. Sweet dreams" he said.

"Okay. Bye" she said. She sighed, she and Owen were back to the track again. She was happy they did that, but the problem was he didn't know about the pregnancy and if he found it out, she hadn't a reason for him.

-ooOoo-

Meredith went out from the room which there was Cristina's printer there "Owen!" Meredith said as she saw Owen walking toward her.

"Hey Mer" he stopped.

"Richard said the printer is Cristina's, is that true?" she asked Owen, she didn't know anything that time.

"Yes, in fact she gave it to us" he said.

"What? Why Richard or Maggie didn't tell me?" she said, she felt left out.

"She told me when we talked" he said.

"You two talking again?" she said, surprised.

"Yes, we are" he said, grinned.

"Do you know about it?" she asked to him, did Cristina tell him?

"About what?" he asked, confused.

"Nothing" she immediately said, Cristina hadn't tell him, she thought.

"I've to go" he said, he walked again.

"I'm gonna call her" she said.

"Okay" he said, went in to the room.

Meredith dialed Cristina's number and she answered her after 4 rings "Hello? Cristina said.

"Cristina Yang!" she said.

"What?" she said, she was sleeping and was in a good dream "Mer! I was sleeping, why did you call me?" she added.

"Why you didn't tell me about the printer! You gave us a printer!" she said almost yelled to her.

"Yeah so?" she said, sleepy.

"Why you didn't tell me?" she asked.

"Well, today is not our texting day" she said, she was still sleepy.

"Cristina!"

"Yeah yeah, I said to Owen that he could keep the printer was like 10 minutes ago, Mer!" she said.

"So, you're talking to Owen again?" she asked.

"Yes"

"Does he know about it?" she asked, pretended that she didn't speak with Owen.

"No…" she said.

"Do you ever want tell him?"she asked.

"I want but… "

"You should Cristina, he is the father, he should know"

"Yeah I know, so you will be here when I give birth?" she said.

"Yeah" she said "Do you still want to put it on adoption?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure anymore" she said. She was not sure anymore because Owen.

"Why?"

"Because Owen" she sighed.

"Okay, this is your decision" she said "I've to pick up Bailey and Zola, talk to you later"

"Yeah bye" she said, she was not sleepy anymore after her conversation with Meredith.

-ooOoo-

Lucy Hunt's surgery was success, Maggie and Richard came out looking for Owen. They saw Owen sat on a bench in the waiting room.

"Owen" Richard said.

He looked up, he saw them and stood up "Is she okay?"

"She's okay" Maggie said.

"Oh thank God, thank you so much" he said to them, gratefully.

"We just do our job" Richard said.

"Where is she now?" he asked.

"She's in her room" Maggie said.

"You better get some sleep" Richard said, touched Owen's shoulder.

"Yeah, I should. I'm gonna see her first" he said.

They all walked together to her room, Richard and Maggie left Owen alone. "Hey mom, you can wake up now. Well, you will not wake up till tomorrow" he said

"I better get some sleep too, sleep in my trailer of course" he said, he kissed her mom's forehead and he left the room and headed to his trailer. He went in to his trailer and remembered he promised Cristina to tell the surgery goes, and he remembered in Zurich is night right now, she probably sleep, he thought. He went to his bed lie there looking the ceiling for 5 minutes and he fell asleep.

Cristina was not sleeping like Owen thought, she couldn't sleep anymore. She thought about was she going to tell him or not, if the baby was on adoption, he would never know about the baby. If she did that the guilty feeling would on her all the time.

* * *

**The Next Day**

She went in to her office, she had black circles on her eyes, she walked to her chair and before she could sit, Shane Ross followed by Bella went in to her office "Morning dr. Yang" Shane said.

"Morning, what's up?" Cristina said as she sat down.

Shane and Bella said at the same time "Shh one by one, Bella" she said.

"Um there is someone out there, wanting to speak with you" Bella said.

"Who?" she said, who wanted to meet me in the morning like this?

"She won't give her name" Bella said.

"Let her in" she said "Ross?" she put out her papers and laptop from her bag.

"Ted Parker wants to speak with you, he wants to say thank you" Ross said.

"Okay, say to him I'm meeting someone right now, I can only do that later" she said as she arranged her things.

"Okay" Ross said, he went out from her office and met Bella with someone he never met before.

Bella went in to her office again but now with a woman followed her. Cristina was turn on her laptop and didn't see someone came in to her office "Cristina" the woman said.

She looked up and shocked, why was she doing here? She finally found her voice "Teddy!" she said.

Bella looked at the two woman with shocked face, they know each other? She thought. Bella knew she needed to get out from Cristina's office and she went out and closed the door and back to her desk.

"Teddy! What are you doing here?" she said, she stood up from her chair.

Teddy was in shocked, Cristina pregnant? "Cristina! You're pregnant?!" she said.

"Yes, I am" she said, her desk was covering her swollen belly but now she stood up and of course Teddy will see it, she thought. "What are you doing here?" she asked her again.

"Cristina you're pregnant! And you didn't tell me!" Teddy said still in shocked.

"I want it to be a secret" she said, she sat down to her chair again.

"It's fine if the father know about it" Teddy said, and looked to her face, her face was saying the father didn't know, Teddy yelled "The father don't know about it? The hell Cristina! What are you thinking!"

"Keep your voice down, yeah the father don't know about it" she said.

"Who's the father? Is he an one-night stand?" Teddy said, curious.

"No, he's not"

"Who is he? Is he working in here? Wait, if he working in here, he will know, never mind" she said.

"No, he's not"

"Who's he?" she asked again.

"Stop! He's not here okay? And he's in different continent, okay? Satisfied?" she said.

"Do I know him?" she asked, still curious.

"Just stop" she said "What are you doing here?" she asked again.

"I'm in vacation, and I heard that you moved here and have a hospital. Well, it's true but what I don't know are you're pregnant" she said.

"Stop mentioning I'm pregnant" she said.

"But I'm still curious who's the father" she said.

"If you can't stop asking that, then get out" she said, she didn't like Teddy keep asking that question.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry" she said "You're not give me a tour to around of your hospital?"

"You want that?" she asked.

"Yeah"

"Okay" she stood up from her chair and went to the door.

"When is your due?" she said, looking to her belly.

"Shut up" she said, Teddy shut her mouth.

Cristina took Teddy around the hospital "Great hospital Cristina" she said.

"Yeah it is" she said, proudly.

"Thank you for the tour, Cristina" she said.

"You're welcome" she said.

"Okay, I better go, my fiancé probably looking for me" she said with grinned.

"You're engaged?" she said, surprised.

"Yes, look" she said, she showed her ring on her finger.

"Wow, Teddy" she said "Who's he?"

"Remember Andrew?" she said.

"The shrink?" she asked her.

"Yes, we met in Germany and we talked bla bla bla and he proposed me" she said, happy.

"Oh wow, Teddy congratulation!" she said as she hugged her.

"Thanks, I better leave, bye Cristina, take care" she said as she walked to the exit door.

"Don't forget to invite me to your wedding!" she said.

"I'll not" she looked back to Cristina.

"Bye Teddy" she said.

Cristina walked back to her office it was lunch time, she was going to order Bella to buy a food and she would eat it in her office.

"Bella, can you buy me a sandwich for lunch?" she said her.

"Yes, dr. Yang" Bella said.

Cristina went in to her office and sat down on her chair, she looked to her phone and was no messages or miscalled, she forgot to bring her phone with her when she took Teddy around the hospital.

She started to worked on her laptop and her phone ring. It read Owen, she answered him "Hi Owen"

"Hi Cristina" he said, excitedly.

"How are you?" she asked, polite.

"I'm fine, how about you?" he said, trying to be polite.

"I'm good, Teddy was here by the way"

"Teddy? What was she doing in there?" he asked, surprised.

"She's on vacation with her fiancé, she visited me"

"Fiancé?" he said, confused.

"Yes, she's engaged. You don't know?" she said, confused. Owen didn't know about it?

"No, I just knew she had a boyfriend named Andrew or I should call him her fiancé now?" he said.

"Yeah, you should" she said.

"Well, I called you because I want to tell you that my mom's surgery is went well"

"Congrats! Is she already wake up?" she asked.

"Yes she is, she's watching me now" he said, looking at her mother, Evelyn was sitting and watching his son talked to her ex-daughter in law. His son was sitting on a chair.

"What?" she said, shocked.

"Do you want to talk to her?" he asked.

"Yes, yes" she said, was she wanting that? Her heart was beating really fast.

Owen handed the phone to his mom "Hi Cristina" Lucy Hunt said.

"Hi mrs. Hunt, how are you feeling?" she asked, polite.

"I'm good" she said "Thank you so much for everything Cristina, my son said you safe my life"

"I'm not doing anything ma'am" she said, it was true she was not doing anything she just lent it or now gave, she thought.

"Yes you were, you gave the printer" she said.

Cristina don't know what to say next, Lucy said "I guess, I need to give back this phone to my son, his face said to me he really wants to speak with you" Cristina heard that and she laughed.

"Mom!" Owen yelled to her, his mom was really embarrassing him. Evelyn was just grinning and grinning.

Mrs. Hunt handed the phone to him "I'm sorry" Owen said to Cristina "About my mom" he added.

"it's okay" she said.

"I think I'm gonna get out from here" he said, he went out from the room and said to his mom "Bye mom"

"Hahaha"

They talked for like 1 hour they talked about everything, and of course she didn't tell him about the baby. Shane paged Cristina that Ted the patient wanted to speak with her right now "Sorry Owen, a patient wants to speak to me, I've to go" she said, she was not want to hung up the call, because she enjoyed her conversation with him.

"Okay, bye Cristina" he said and they both hung up the call.

* * *

Cristina was in the printers room, checking her printer. He only could see her back but he knew that woman was Cristina, he approached her, he touched her shoulder and said "Cristina?"


	3. Is it mine? Or not?

**Reviews are love [English is not my first and native language.]**

* * *

Owen came back from his call with Cristina to his mom's room, and saw Evelyn read a novel "Hey mom" he said.

"Hey baby" she said, put down the book and looked to his eyes "Enjoying chat with Cristina?"

"Yeah" he said, he felt like a teenager who had a crush with a girl and his mom keep forcing him to be with the girl.

Owen sat on Evelyn's bed. "You should go to Zurich" Lucy said as touched his hand.

"What?" he said, surprised.

"Yeah meet her" she said "I'm fine now, Owen. I can eat solid food and sit and read" she added.

"No, you're not. You just had a big surgery yesterday" he said, still surprised to what her mom suggested.

"I'm fine" she said.

"How about if there's a problem, and I'm not here, and you page me and you have to wait for about 17 hours till I'm here?" he said, made an excuse.

"There will no problem, Owen" she said, she didn't know why his son thought like that "And there are a lot of doctors here, I'll be fine"

He sighed, he knew she was right. And he wanted to meet her "Why I have to go there?" he asked.

"Because you miss her, I can see in your eyes. I know you, Owen" she said, she was really know about her only son.

"You really want I'm leave, aren't you?" she was right, again.

"Yes, book a flight now" she said, ordered her son.

"Mom! You shoo me away" he said "Why now? I can leave next week when you discharge from this place"

"Yes, I am" she said "Because, if I go home and you leave me alone at home and I get a heart attack again and I passed out and no one would know. If I'm still here there are a lot of doctors, Owen."

"That's not gonna happen again" he said. He thought for a second, his mom was right. He would not be with Evelyn when he in Zurich "You were right" he said.

"So, book a flight now fly tomorrow morning" she said "I am your mother, you need to obey me" she added, gave him the mother speech.

"Okay, okay. I'll talk to Webber" he said, he gave up, he obeyed his mom.

"Why?" she asked, why he needed to talk with Webber?

"Because I'm the chief of surgery, mom" he said to her.

"Oh yes right"

Owen came out from his mom's room, searched Webber. He saw Webber talked with Meredith.

"Sir" he said. Webber turned around and saw Owen "Yes Hunt"

"Grey" he said.

"Owen" she said.

"I want to talk with you" Owen said to Webber, tried to make Meredith leave them. But, it seemed Meredith didn't get the message.

Owen knew that Meredith didn't get the message so he talked about it "Sir, I'm going to Zurich tomorrow, I need you to cover me when I'm gone" he said.

"You what?" Webber said, surprised.

"What?" Meredith said "You want to go to Zurich?" she was surprised too.

"Yes, I'm going to Zurich. I had an idea, Cristina and I make cooperation, so this hospital can be a part of her hospital" Owen said. He didn't plan it, that idea just came out from his mind.

"Great idea Hunt! But your mom just had a surgery" Webber said.

"Wait, wait. Is that the only reason?" Meredith asked.

"Yes, sir. I know that, she's the one who ordered me. She gave me the mother speech" he said.

"Not only that but I'll thank her face to face" he said, answered Meredith's question.

Meredith was surprised, what would Cristina's reaction when I tell her that Owen was coming? Or Owen's reaction when he found out she was pregnant? Meredith thought. I'd not tell her, Meredith decided.

"Mother speech?" Webber asked.

"Yeah about the 'obey' speech" he said.

"Mother knows best" Webber said, Webber's pager went off "I've to go, sorry" he said as he walked away

"Sir! About the question" Owen yelled at Webber who walked away.

"You need to talk to the board" Webber yelled back.

Webber left Meredith and Owen "Owen! Are you really sure you want to meet her?" she asked him, she was afraid Cristina's secret would be known.

"I'm sure, why?" he asked, confused.

"Nothing" she said. Meredith was weird these days, Owen thought.

"Do you tell her that you'll coming?" Meredith asked.

"Nope, I want it to be surprise" Owen said. He would be surprise too, she thought.

"Okay, good luck" Meredith said as she walked away. What did she mean good luck? Owen thought.

Later that day, Owen booked a flight to Zurich. He would be in there for 5 days, he would meet her and talk about his idea. Owen made an emergency meeting board. They all were there, except Bailey because she was in the surgery, Owen started "Thank you for coming to this meeting" they all nodded.

"I just want to tell you that I'm going to Zurich tomorrow" he said "I already book a flight and Webber will do the chief duties" Owen nodded to Webber.

"What? Zurich?" Derek asked, surprised.

"Do you want to see Cristina?" Callie added.

"Yes, I am" Owen said "I want to thank her face to face and I have an idea about this hospital and hers"

"Hers?" Arizona asked.

"Cristina's" Webber confirmed Arizona.

"Cristina has a hospital?" Arizona asked, surprised. She was didn't know Cristina has a hospital.

"Yes, where have you been?" Derek said to Arizona.

"No one told me" Arizona said.

"What is the idea?" Derek asked, back to Owen.

"Make cooperation to this hospital and hers" Owen said.

"Good idea!" Derek said "Do you will make this hospital like hers?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, why not?" he said "Do you all agree with my idea?"

"Yes" they all said.

"By the way, are those the only reasons?" Callie asked, provoked.

"Yes" Owen said.

"Are you sure?" Callie asked, forced Owen to say the words.

"Yeah" Owen said, didn't want the real reason to be discovered.

"Are you really sure?" Callie asked. Arizona could not bear it anymore, she kicked Callie's foot "Ouch. What?" Callie asked to Arizona with unhappy face.

"Stop" Arizona said.

"You still with Amelia, right?" Arizona asked.

"Hunt! You what?" Derek said "Owen! You what?!" Meredith said, Meredith and Derek said at the same time, and looked each other, they were surprised.

"No! I'm not!" Owen said.

"But, Amelia sai-" before Arizona could finish her sentence, Callie kicked her foot. Arizona glared at Callie.

"Said what?" Derek asked Arizona.

"Nothing" Arizona said.

"Hunt!" Derek needed Owen's words.

"We WERE together" Owen said, emphasized the 'were' word.

"For how long?" Derek asked.

"For 2 weeks?" Owen said, unsure.

"The hell! Only 2 weeks? Why did you break up with her?" Derek said, he didn't like it at all. Only 2 weeks relationship?

"Because Cristina!" Callie and Arizona answered Derek.

"Don't you know that? Owen broke up with her because he loves Cristina" Callie said.

"Is it true?" Derek asked Owen after Callie made that statement.

"Can we're not talking about this?" Owen asked, Owen didn't like his love story to be known.

"I can do it" Webber said, changed the subject.

"Do what?" Owen said, confused.

"Being the chief when you're gone"

"Yes, right. Thank you" Owen said, remembered it.

"You need to tell other attendings" Webber said.

"Yes, I'm gonna tell them tomorrow" he said to Webber.

"Good"

"You all can leave now, I just want to tell that, I'm done here" Owen said.

Callie and Arizona said good luck to Owen at the same time and they went out from the room. Meredith left the room too but Derek didn't leave from the room, he wanted to talk with Owen. "Hunt" he said as he sat on the table.

"Yes?" Owen was ready to leave.

"I wanted to talk about you and Amelia" he said, folded his arms.

"What?" Owen sat back to his chair.

"Why were you with Amelia when you know your heart is still loves Cristina?"

Owen didn't know how to answer that question, finally he said "I tried" with sad tone.

"Tried what?" Derek said, confused.

"Tried to forget about her" he paused "But I couldn't. There's a thing that forcing me to not forget about her" Owen said.

"What's the thing?" he asked.

"I don't know" Owen said, looked to Derek.

There was a silence "Okay" said Derek. Owen nodded to Derek, Derek got up from the table, Owen got up from his chair, too. "Good luck" Derek said, he slapped Owen's back.

"For what?" Owen asked, why I need a good luck?

"You know what" Derek said, grinned. They left the room together, and went to separate ways.

**The Next Day**

Owen went in to his mom's room, he wanted to say good bye to his mom. He would take 17 hours flight to Zurich, and he would meet Cristina the next day because when he arrived to Zurich, Zurich should be night. "Hey mom" he said, she was still reading the same novel as yesterday's.

"So you will leave today?" she said, put down the novel.

"Yeah" he said as he sat on her bed "Are you really sure you want me to leave?" Owen asked.

"Yes, I am" Evelyn said, firmly. "Good luck" she added.

"For what?" he asked, why everybody said good luck to him?

"For win Cristina back" Lucy said, grinned.

"Mom!"

"Oh Owen, I know you love her and I love her than your other girlfriends"

"Mom, stop" he said "I'm going there because we're friend"

"Owen! I know you both more than that"

He sighed, he knew his mom was right "Yeah yeah. You were right"

"So, why are you both not together? I know you love her, and I'm sure she loves you too" she said.

"We wanted different things" he said with sighed. He had never told his mom the reason why he broke up with her, he didn't know what would her reaction after he told her the abortion.

"What things?" she asked, curious. "What did you want?" she asked again.

"I- I want a family" he tried to not mention the abortion.

"What did she wants?" she asked, curious.

"She wanted to be a great surgeon" he said.

"She already be a great surgeon, right?"

Owen nodded.

"Was she didn't want a baby?" Lucy asked.

He nodded again.

"Is she loves kids?"

For the third time, he nodded.

"You both divorced because she chose her career than you, right?"

"Yeah" Owen said.

"If you both are in the same page, do you want to go back to her?"

"More than anything, mom" he said, hopefully, he thought.

"Oh , okay, you have to go now, I don't want you miss your flight" she said. Hopefully they would in the same page soon, Lucy thought.

"Yeah, bye mom" he hugged his mom.

"Bye"

Owen stood up and left his mom's room, he looked back to his mom and saw his mom waving her hand to him. He went to the conference room, all head of specialist surgeons and the members of the board were there. Amelia was there because she was the head of neuro surgery.

"Thank you all for coming" he started.

"I had an idea about the future of this hospital, the idea was I'll make cooperation with Kraussman Institute which is in Zurich" Owen said.

"What?" Bailey said, surprised. Well, she was not there when Owen made a board meeting.

"Yes, which means I have to go there to discuss it with her" Owen said.

"Do you will talk with Cristina?" Bailey asked him, she knew the hospital was Cristina's.

Amelia on the other hand was in shocked, he just broke up with her and he wanted to face his ex-wife? She thought.

"Yes, of course. She's the owner" Owen said "And when I leave, dr. Webber will do the chief duties"

"When do you will leave?" asked Bailey.

Owen looked to his watch "About 3 hours from now" he said.

"When do you will come back?" Bailey asked again.

"I only 5 days in there" he said.

"You better go now sir, or you will miss your flight" Bailey said.

"Yes, you're right. I'm gonna tell you how it goes" he said "That it's, you all can leave now"

They all left the room except Meredith and Amelia. Meredith came to Owen and said "Tell her I miss her, okay?"

"I will tell her" he said.

"Thanks" Meredith said, and she went out from the room.

It was Amelia turned to speak to Owen "You can use Skype to thank her and discuss it to her" she said, still unpleased that he would meet her.

"It's impolite, Amelia" he said, with flat tone. Why she was here? Owen thought.

"Is she know you'll come?" she asked. Owen and Amelia were standing.

"No"

"You will surprise her, huh?" she asked again.

"Yes" he said "I'm sorry I have to go, I don't want to late"

He left the room leaving Amelia in there, she was hurt because Owen would meet her. I'm going to make him hurt too, she talked to herself.

**WELCOME TO ZURICH**

He gave his passport to the guard, he was happy after 17 hours flight to Zurich he was finally here. "This is your passport sir" the guard gave back his passport "Welcome to Zurich" he added.

"Thank you" he put his passport to his bag and walked away.

He took a taxi to take him to the hotel, he was very tired because it was 12 pm in Zurich. "So, this is where Cristina live" he talked to himself, it was his first trip to Zurich.

Owen arrived at the hotel, it was a really nice hotel, it was like in the pictures on the website. He went to the receptionist table and saw a girl yawned "Good night" Owen said to the girl.

"Night sir, may I help you?" the girl on receptionist said.

"Yes, I already booked a room for 4 nights"

"May I ask your name?" the girl said.

"Owen Hunt"

She worked on the computer and found Owen's name there "Oh, yes. Mr. Hunt, can I see your ID?"

"Sure" he said, put out his wallet and gave the girl his ID.

"Thank you sir" she said, she typed the ID's number. "This is your room's key, sir" the girl said, gave Owen his key.

"Thank you" he said, took the key from her.

"Do you have any suitcase, sir?"

"Yes, I can bring my suitcase, don't bother" he said.

"Okay, sir. Have a good night" she said as Owen walked to the elevator.

Owen went in to his room, it was a nice room. He went to the windows and saw only lights nothing he could see, he decided to sleep now.

**The Next Day**

Owen woke up, he looked to the clock it was already 9 am. I was really tired, Owen thought. He walked to the windows, he looked outside and amazed with the scenery.

"Cristina is lucky, get to see this scenery everyday" Owen said. He took a shower and went out from his room. He went to the hotel's restaurant, he was hungry. The breakfast was a buffet, he took some Zurich's food and sat down at the empty table. He ate his breakfast with happy heart.

Meanwhile on the other part of the city, Cristina went in to her office. Before she could sit, Bella her assistant came in.

"Morning dr. Yang" Bella said to Cristina.

"Morning"

"Ma'am, the power went off last night and the printers which was working, death. I already called the technicians and they're not here yet" she said to Cristina, she knew that her boss would not pleased to hear that. But, she was wrong. Cristina didn't mad, she was really tired to mad right now.

"What? Okay, okay. I'll be there, I have to rest for a minute, I'm tired" she said to Bella.

"Okay" Bella said as she went out from her office.

Half an hour later, Cristina found herself in her printers' room. She looked around and saw her staffs trying to fix the printers.

"Stop doing that. You're not a technician, you will break it even more" Cristina said. The doctors immediately stop, they were afraid of Cristina because if she mad, she'd be like a Hulk.

Cristina was exam one of her printers, she didn't notice someone approached her from behind. Someone called her name, it was a man's voice "Cristina?" the man said.

She turned around and she was shocked "Owen!" she said.

Owen was shocked too "Cristina!" he looked down to her belly and it was big, Cristina was pregnant.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why are you pregnant?"

Cristina and Owen talked at the same time, the doctors were watching them. Cristina noticed it, "Not here" she said, she dragged Owen to the supply room.

"What are you doing here?" she said.

"Why are you pregnant?" he asked back, he was still in shocked.

"Answer my question Owen!" she yelled to him.

"No you first!" he said "You're pregnant?"

"Yes! I am!" she said "Answer mine! What are you doing here?"

"It is mine?" he asked, didn't answer her question.

"Owen! Answer mine!" she yelled "Is Meredith in here too?" she asked him.

"Who's the father?" he said, pointed her belly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the same question for the fourth time. And Owen still didn't answer her question.

"Who is the father" he asked, again.

Cristina couldn't stand this, she was mad because he didn't answer her question and kept asking about who was the father, "I'm done" she said as she went out from the room and slammed the door.

"Wait Cristina" he said to her but she already left the room. He didn't mean that, he was mad and sad because she kept someone's baby not his baby.

Cristina went to her office, passed Bella, didn't nod to Bella like she always do. Bella wondered why her boss was walking so fast to her office, and didn't nod to her, she was not like usual. Cristina sat on her chair and started cry, why he was here? She talked to herself. She turned the chair faced the windows, she looked to the photo of her wedding kiss with Owen on the cupboard. She was still loved him, and she started cry again.

Owen didn't know what to do, should he apologize? He decided to apologize to her, he went out from the room and asked to one of the doctor, where was her office. The doctor told him, he met Bella, he didn't know who was Bella. Owen read Cristina's name on one of the door, before he could knock the door, Bella stopped him.

"Sir? May I ask who are you?" Bella asked, who was this guy?

"I'm Owen" Owen said, was she Cristina's assistant? Owen thought.

"Owen Hunt?"Bella said, surprised.

"Yes" How did she knew my name?

"Dr. Hunt! I'm Bella, Cristina's assistant. We talked on the phone, what are you doing here?" she said to him.

"You're Bella" he said.

"Yes, I am. What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk with Cristina" he said "Can I come in?"

"Well, I think she's not in her mood" she said "She was walking so fast to her office. You can come in" Bella stood up from her chair, she ushered Owen to Cristina's office.

"Thanks" he said.

Bella knocked her door but Cristina was didn't hear it. Bella went in "Dr. Yang" she said. Cristina turned the chair and saw Bella stood there "Do you know how to knocking?" she said.

"I'm sorry dr. Yang" she said "I already knocked" Bella saw Cristina's face, her eyes were red, and there was a tear rolling down her cheek, she knew her boss just cried.

"What do you want?" she said, with snapped voice. Cristina knew it was not Bella's fault but Owen already made her mad and also because the pregnancy hormones.

"It's not her fault" Owen said as he went in to her office.

"You can leave now Bella" he said as he moved away from the door.

"Okay" Bella said, she was really want to leave, she knew it was not none of her business.

Bella left them alone, she immediately turned her chair. She didn't want to talk with him.

"Are you crying?" he said. She didn't answer it "I'm sorry, Cristina. I should have answer your question, I was really mad because I found you are pregnant" he said "Well, that's a lie. I'm still mad" he sat down on a chair in front of her. She was still quite, Owen didn't like the silence.

"You don't want to talk with me, okay I leave now" he said, he stood up from her chair and walked to the door.

"What are you doing here?" she said quietly, even though she said in quite voice, he could hear her. Cristina wiped her tears and turned her chair faced him.

Owen heard her voice, he turned around "Hmm I wanted to thank you face to face" he said.

"You were surprised me" she said, quietly.

"Well, you were not the only one who surprised" he said.

"How's your mom? Why did you left your mom who just had a surgery 2 days ago?" she asked.

"She's the one who ordered me to see you" he said.

"Oh" she said.

There was a silence, Owen opened his mouth and he asked her the same question "Who's the father?"

She didn't know what to say. If she tell him the truth, he would mad because she was not tell him the pregnancy from the day she found out. If she didn't tell him, he would be mad too because she was not tell him. And he would mad more if he found out that she would put it on an adoption.

She decided to not tell him "Someone's" she said, she bowed her head.

"Is he someone I know?" he asked, their conversation was much better than the first one.

"I don't know" she said.

"Why are you pregnant?" he asked, as he sat on a same chair.

"I-I knew this when I already passed my trimester" she said, unwilling to see his face.

"Why did you not abort it?" he asked, again. Trimester was not late for an abortion, he thought.

"It's my third pregnancy and the first one, I got a miscarriage and you know the second" she said,

Owen was shocked, third? "Third? When was the first? And who was the father?" he said, surprised.

"I was an intern that day. It was Burke's" she answered his question "I lost an ectopic tube because of that" she paused "We were not together that day" she added, couldn't see his face.

"Oh, oh" he said, he didn't know what answer to give to her.

They didn't know what to say next, he opened his mouth and closed it again.

Owen saw it, the frame, their wedding kiss photo. She still kept it! Owen yelled to himself. He was very happy, he stood up and went to the cupboard. He lifted it up, Cristina was watching what he did.

"You- you kept this" Owen said, showed her the frame and looked at her, he was smiling to her.

"Yes" she said, smiled back.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked, back to the pregnancy question again.

"Well, I don't know. I don't want to know" she said. She knew she talked about it to him, but honestly she didn't want to talked about it, she didn't even talked about it to Meredith. But, it was Owen. She couldn't refused the guy she loved.

Owen sat on her desk, Owen thought why she kept someone's baby for a moment. Owen was still didn't understand "Oh God, Cristina I still don't get it" he said.

"What?" she said.

"Why? Why are you keep this?" he said, folded his arms.

"I don't know" she said. The fact was she knew, but she would put the baby to the adoption.

"You know, you just don't want to tell me" he said, raised his voice "Why?" he asked again.

"I don't know Owen!" she said, she raised her voice too.

"Stop saying you don't know! I'm sure you know why!" he was yelling at her.

Cristina was mad because Owen was yelling at her. She stood up from her chair and answered him with yelling too "Why are you yelling at me Owen?!"

"Because you know and you won't tell me!" he yelled.

"Get out from my office!" she yelled to him "Or you don't have to get out this room, I'll leave like in our last conversation" she added.

She rounded the table, her plan was headed to the door, get out from that room as soon as possible. But, her mind's plan and her body's plan were different. After 2 steps, she felt a liquid running down her right leg. My water just broke, not in a good time, she thought.

She tried to continue her trip to the door, but she couldn't do it, because more water running down her legs. Owen watched her, he didn't know what was wrong with her.

"Cristina, are you okay?" he said, worried.

Before she could answer him, the first contraction came. It was really hurt, she thought. "Ouch" she said, held her stomach.

"Cristina?" Owen approached her, he touched her shoulder.

Cristina turned around to see him, "My water just broke, Owen" she said "I'm going to give birth"

Owen was in shocked after she said that to her, what should I do?


	4. What Should I Do?

**Please take a moment to do reviews [English is not my first and native language.]**

* * *

_ Cristina called Meredith that morning, unfortunately the call went to voicemail. "Hi Mer, I know you probably asleep now. I just want to tell you that" she paused "I'm pregnant, I already passed the first trimester. I-"_

_"Dr. Yang your patient got a heart attack" Bella said to her._

_"I have to go" she hung up the call._

_Meredith was in surgery when Cristina left the voicemail, she checked her phone after the surgery and read there was a voicemail from Cristina. Meredith listened it and shocked, Cristina was pregnant? She went in to an on call room and immediately called Cristina._

_Cristina was ready to go to sleep, she turned off the night lamp and closed her eyes. She was half sleep when her phone started ringing, she looked to the name it read Meredith. Now? She thought._

_"Cristina!" she screamed to her._

_"Mer, you don't have to scream" Cristina said, sleepy._

_"I'm sorry" she said "Is it true that you're pregnant?" she asked "You sound really pale, by the way"_

_"Yes, it is true. And I just threw up" she said._

_"Sorry to hear that" she said "Who's the father?" she asked._

_"You know who he is" she said, she already knew Meredith would ask about the father._

_Meredith thought for a moment and guessing "Owen?"_

_"The one and only" Cristina said, quietly._

_"Does he know about this?" she said._

_"No" Cristina said, quietly._

_"What?! You should tell him Cristina!" Meredith screamed to her._

_"I can't!" Cristina screamed back._

_"What? Why?" she asked confused._

_"Because, we will in the same situation again! Like 4 years ago!"_

_"What if he find it out?" she said._

_Cristina couldn't answer it, she stayed silence. Meredith broke it "So, what is your plan? I know you don't want to keep it, do you want to do an abortion again?" she asked._

_"Should I?" Cristina asked back "I mean this is my third pregnancy, God must has a reason why He keeps getting me pregnant"_

_"Oh Cristina, you're not a religious person"_

_"I know Mer. But, I can't do another abortion again, I'm not a killer"_

_"If you don't want to do an abortion, what's your plan? Meredith asked._

_"Honestly, I don't know" she said, it was a fact._

_"You should know, once you make a decision and you regret it later, you can't back to that time" Meredith said._

_"I know" she said "I-I think I'm going to keep this, and after it born, I'm gonna put it on an adoption" I just made a plan, Is it a good plan? she talked to herself."Do you think this is a good plan?" she asked "I need your opinion, Mer"_

_"Don't be mad" she said first, Meredith didn't want Cristina mad to her because her opinion._

_"Yeah, what?"_

_"In my opinion, you should keep it and raise it" she said._

_"You mean until it becomes annoying teenager and going to college?" she asked._

_"Yes" she said "It'd be cool though"_

_"Cool?" she asked, confused._

_"Yes, you and I have kids"_

_"But, I don't want to be a mother"_

_"I know, it was just my opinion. It's your decision, you want to keep it or not but, it'd better if you going to put it on an adoption than kill the baby" she said._

_"Yeah, it's my decision, and I think you were right, I don't want to be a killer" she said._

_"Yeah, tell me your decision tomorrow. I'm going to pick up the kids from daycare" she said._

_"Okay, bye"_

_"Bye"_

_Cristina couldn't sleep that night, she was thinking about it. Should I keep it? Or not? If I put it on an adoption, is it a good plan? She thought about it. Cristina suddenly thought about Owen, what if he found it out? He would be mad to me. "What should I do?" Cristina said it out loud._

_The next day when she woke up, she made a decision. She would put it on an adoption when it was born, it meant she would be pregnant for more 6 months. She decided to tell Meredith, she knew it was still night in Seattle. She left a message "Hey Mer, I made the decision. I-I'm gonna keep it and put it on adoption, call me soon"_

_Meredith went in to the hospital with Zola and Bailey, she hadn't check her phone yet. She dropped her kids to the daycare, and went to the attending lounge. Meredith checked her phone and saw voicemails, one of the voicemail was from Cristina. She listened it, and texted "Skype" to Cristina and Cristina texted back "Okay"_

_Meredith brought her laptop with her to a conference room, she turned on her Skype and called Cristina. Cristina answered it, she was in her office "So, you decided to put it on an adoption?"_

_"Yes" Cristina said, looked down to her hands. "Is it a good plan?" Cristina asked._

_"Well, the baby will not die and the baby will have parents that want them" she said "I think it's good plan"_

_"Yeah, the baby will happy" she said, quietly._

_ "What if he find it out?"_

_"We're not in touch and I haven't talk with him for like 3 months" Cristina said "And he'd never find it out, because I will put it on the adoption"_

_ "Okay, okay" Meredith said "Zola saw your photo with her" she said, changed the subject._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, she said 'I want to meet and play with her'" she said, copied her daughter._

_"I played with her when I was still there" Cristina said, reminded Meredith._

_"Well yeah, when she was still a baby"_

_"That's right, maybe I need to say 'hi' to her"_

_"She'd be happy" Meredith said "I can bring her to here now"_

_ "Not now, I'm busy here. Sometim-" before she couldn't finish it, she felt a nausea. She hurried went to the bathroom in her office._

_"Cristina?" Meredith was confused, why she immediately disappeared from her screen._

_Cristina came back with a pale face, she threw up her lunch. "I'm sorry, I threw up all my lunch" she said to Meredith._

_"Yuck, I think you need to eat again" she said, made a disgusted face._

_"Yeah, I'm like have not eat. I threw up every time I eat" Cristina said._

_"Poor you" she said "Thank God, I was not like you when pregnant Bailey"_

_"Lucky you"_

_"Is that your wedding kiss photo?" she said, pointed the frame behind Cristina._

_Cristina turned her chair around and looked to the frame "Yes" she said._

_"You still care about hi-"Meredith's pager went on "Sorry I have to go"_

_"What is it?" Cristina asked._

_"A trauma" _

_"Don't tell anyone" she told her, afraid that she would tell people._

_"Yeah, I know"_

_"Bye" Cristina said, and they both hung up the video call._

-ooOoo-

What should I do? He talked to himself, the first think he did was let Cristina to sat on a chair. "There is my doctor's number in my phone, her name is dr. Anna Walker" Cristina said to Owen, tried to stay calm.

"Stop staring at me Owen! Call her" she said to him who was staring at her.

Owen did what Cristina ordered him, he went to her desk searched her phone but he couldn't find it because his mind was full of things. "Where is your phone?" he asked her.

"On the desk" she said "Wow it hurts" she got another contraction.

"Where? Oh there it is" Owen opened the contact library and searched the name. He found it and called her. "Hallo dr. Walker"

"Yes, who is this?" she said, she knew it was Cristina's number, but she didn't know why a man's voice appeared on Cristina's phone.

"I'm Owen, your patient Cristina Yang, her water just broke" he said "Can you send an ambulance to here?"

"Where's she now?" she asked.

"At Kraussman Institute, in her office" he said.

"Can you check her, is the head already out?" she asked Owen.

Owen approached Cristina and checked her "No" Owen said. When Owen checked her, dr. Walker ordered a nurse to tell the paramedics to pick up Cristina from her hospital to Zurich International Hospital.

"Okay, I already ordered the paramedics to pick her up" she said.

"Thanks" he said "The ambulance will be in here soon" Owen said to Cristina.

"Are you the father?" dr. Walker asked, she was curious. Because, the father never with Cristina when she came for her appointments.

"What? No, I'm not the father" he said.

"Oh" a nurse told dr. Walker that her other patient was ready to push. "I'm sorry, there is a mom who in labor right now" she said, apologized.

"Okay, thank you" he said. They both hung up the call, Owen turned to Cristina "Okay, so the ambulance will be in here soon" he said to her "I better leave now" he added.

In his heart, he didn't want to leave her, he wanted to stay with her. He didn't want to stay because it was the father's job to stay with the mother of the baby, and he was not the father. And also because he didn't want to see Cristina gave birth to a baby who was not his.

"Okay. Can you tell Bella when you meet her outside?" she asked Owen. Honestly, Cristina didn't want Owen to leave too, she wanted him to stay with her until the baby out.

Owen couldn't believe it, first she ordered him to call her doctor and now she ordered him to tell Bella. He nodded to her "Thank you" she said

Owen went to the door, he turned to see her "And by the way, do you want me to call the father too?" he asked her. All Cristina wanted do was tell him that he was the father, but she couldn't do it, she looked to her feet and shook her head.

"Okay, have a good labor and congrats you will be a mom" he said, he saw Cristina who was still staring at her feet. When he said those words, all he could felt was hurt.

When Owen said that sentence to her, a tear rolling down to her cheek. She heard a pain in his voice when he said that, she felt bad.

He went out from her office and approached Bella who was working with her laptop "Bella, dr. Yang needs you, her water just broke. I already called her doctor and the ambulance will be in here soon" he said.

Bella was surprised, it was 2 weeks earlier before her due. Bella stood up "Okay sir. Where are you going?" she said.

"Back to my hotel" he said as he walked away.

Bella came in to her office and found her boss sat on a chair with her hands covered her face, she didn't know why her boss like that.

Bella approached her and touched her shoulder "Ma'am" she said.

Cristina looked up and saw Bella looked at her with confused face. She immediately wiped the tears "Ma'am, are you alright? What's wrong?" she asked, worried about her.

"I'm alright" she said with a forced smile. Cristina cried because she hurt Owen, she hated when she hurt someone she loved. Cristina wanted to apologize to him, and said the baby was his. He probably hate her now and book a flight back to Seattle, she thought.

"Okay" Bella said as she sat next to her.

"Ouch" Cristina's contraction was every 5 minutes, and the contraction was really hurt. "Where are them?" she asked Bella.

"I don't know ma'am" she said.

They waited for 10 minutes until someone knocked the door, Bella got up and opened the door, it was the paramedics.

"I'm looking for dr. Yang" the paramedic said.

"I'm dr. Yang" Cristina said.

The paramedics approached Cristina, they brought the gurney with them. They helped her up and helped her to lay on the gurney, and they went out from the hospital. Bella came with them in the ambulance headed to Zurich International hospital.

They arrived to the hospital, greeted by dr. Walker. "Dr. Yang it seems the baby want to out now" she said as she helped wheeled Cristina to her room.

"Yes, ouch" she said as another contraction came in, she held her stomach.

"How's the contraction?" dr. Walker asked.

"Every 5 minutes"

Dr. Walker noticed the guy on the phone not came with her, only her assistant Bella. "Where's the guy on the phone, Owen?" she asked Cristina.

"What? He-he has an emergency" Cristina said, lied.

"Who is he, by the way?" dr. Walker asked, curiously.

"Um, just a friend from Seattle" she said as they arrived to Cristina's room.

"He comes for a visit?" she said, more curious.

"I think so" she said "Can I have drugs?" she changed the subject, she didn't want they talked about Owen.

"Yes" dr. Walker said, she noticed that Cristina didn't want to talked about the guy.

"Thank you"

"I'm going to check you" she said as she checked her "You already 7 centimeters late, I think 4 more hours till you can start push"

"What? 4 hours? It's so long"

"Um, not really. My ex-patient waited a day to push her son out" she said "Bella, can you keep her company?" she asked Bella who was in the doorstep.

"Yes doctor" she said as she came in and sat on a chair.

"I'm gonna leave now" she said as she walked to the door.

Dr. Walker left they both alone, Bella didn't know what she should do. There was a silent between them, Cristina turned on the TV because she already got bored.

Another contraction came, Cristina held her stomach, the contraction was more hurt, she thought. "Do you need something, ma'am?" Bella asked.

"Um, no" she said, and she remembered, Meredith should be here when she gave birth. "Give me my phone" she said to Bella.

Bella gave Cristina her phone, Cristina took it and called Meredith. Meredith answered it almost immediately "Hallo"

"Mer, can you flight to here now?" she said. She mouthed Bella to get out, she didn't want Bella with her when she talked with her best friend. Bella obeyed her boss, she went out from the room.

"Why?" she asked Cristina, confused "Is there something wrong there?"

"My water just broke" she said.

"Really? I can't now, I have two surgeries today and one in 10 minutes" she was in shocked, all she knew was her due was 2 weeks more.

"Seriously? You should be here now!" she said to Meredith.

"Should I abandon my patients?"

"No"

"Right? I'm going to be there, soon" Meredith said.

"Okay" she said "Owen's here by the way"

"Owen?" she asked, pretended to sounded surprised.

"Yeah, he didn't tell you anything?" she said, surprised. Usually the chief would tell the board if he wanted to take days off.

"Well, he did tell me" she said, quietly. Meredith never lie to Cristina, she knew she would mad.

"Mer! You know and didn't tell me?" she yelled.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what should I do" she said, apologized.

"He made my water broke, by the way" she said.

"What?"

"He was in my office and we argue about it"

"You don't have to tell me the details" Meredith said, didn't want to know about it. "Where are you now?" Meredith asked.

"In Zurich International Hospital"

"Where is he now?"

"I think he's back to his hotel" she said "I felt bad for him" she felt she wanted to cry when she said that.

"You should"

There was a silence "So, what's your surgery?" Cristina asked, changed the subject.

"It's boring, appendix surgery" Meredith said.

"I haven't cut today, I was busy with Owen and this baby" Cristina said, sadly.

"I feel you, I have to scrub in now"

"Just be here, when you're done" Cristina said.

"Maybe the day after tomorrow" she said.

"That's so long!"

"I have kids Cristina" Meredith said, reminded her.

"Yeah right" she said.

"Bye" Meredith said and they both hung up the call.

The next 2 hours were really bad, because the contraction became more hurt. And Bella kept asking what did she need, it was really annoying, Cristina thought. Bella thought her boss was watching TV because she kept staring to the TV, but she was wrong.

Cristina didn't watch the TV, she was thinking about Owen. He almost delivered his own baby, he should be here now. But if he's here, he would ask why I wanted him to be here, and they would yelling at each other again, Cristina thought.

Every half an hour, a nurse check her regularly. Cristina became bored too, because every half an hour someone lifted her hospital gown up. Finally, the time came. Dr. Walker came in to her room after a nurse told her that she already in 10 centimeters.

"Okay, Cristina. A nurse said that you already in 10 centimeters" she said.

"Yes, I hope it comes out soon" she said.

Dr. Walker grinned to her, and check her for make sure that the nurse was right. "Yes, the nurse right. You're already in 10 centimeters, time for push the baby out" she said "Let's go to the labor room" she added.

They went out from her room and went to the labor room, Bella followed them. When they arrived to the room dr. Walker noticed there was no a man with Cristina "The father is not here? Like in the appointments?" she asked.

"Yes" she said.

"Usually, the father is here" she said, she saw Cristina's expression and knew she didn't want to talked about it. "Okay, are you ready?" she asked as she already comfortable in her position.

"Nope, I'm not ready" Cristina said.

"Bella you can support her back" Dr. Walker said to Bella who was didn't know what she should do.

"Yes" Bella said, she went to her back "You can hold my hand ma'am" she said, offered her hand.

"Are you ready? Push" dr. Walker said.

Cristina pushed for the first time "AAAAAA" Cristina screamed "It hurts"

"I know dr. Yang" she said "Push"

"AAAAAA" she screamed as she pushed again.

"Good job Cristina, the head's out" she said "One more push and you will see the baby"

Cristina gave dr. Walker a big push, she screamed in pain.

"The shoulders are out" she said "One more push"

"You said that for about 3 times" Cristina said, catching a breath.

"Yeah, I promise just one more push" she said.

Cristina pushed one more time, and she felt it didn't hurt again. "It's out" dr. Walker said. Cristina was grateful, but she didn't hear the baby crying "Is the baby okay?" she asked, weakly. Dr. Walker didn't answer Cristina, she was busy examining the baby.

"Come on baby, cry for me" she said, quietly. Finally, the baby cried really loud. "She's fine" dr. Walker said, answered her question.

Dr. Walker approached Cristina and gave the baby who already be covered by the blanket "Congrats dr. Yang it's a girl!" dr. Walker said "She has your hair and your eyes, she's like a mini Cristina"

Cristina held the baby, dr. Walker was right, the baby girl was really like her "Hi" she said as she stroked her chubby cheek.

Bella was grateful the baby was out, her hand was hurt because her boss squeezed her hand so hard. "She's beautiful, ma'am" Bella said.

"Yes she is" agreed with Bella.

"What is her name?" Bella asked.

"It's not my job, I put the baby on the adoption" she said.

Bella and dr. Walker were shocked "You what Cristina? Adoption?" dr. Walker asked.

"Yes" she said.

"You want to give your beautiful baby up!" she yelled to her.

"I don't want to be a mother" Cristina said.

"Does the father know about the adoption?"

"Nope, in fact he didn't know about the baby" Cristina said.

"You didn't tell the baby's father that you were pregnant?" Dr. Walker asked, didn't believe it.

"Yes" Cristina said.

"Cristina!"

"What? It's my decision not yours" she said.

Dr. Walker thought for a moment, she was right, it was her decision not hers. "Okay if you said so. Let me exam her" Dr. Walker said as she took the baby from Cristina.

"Do you need something ma'am?" Bella asked.

"Yes, water" she said. Bella fetched Cristina a bottle of water. They moved Cristina to her room, she was tired and soon fell asleep.

-ooOoo-

Meanwhile, Owen went back to his hotel after he left Cristina's hospital. He went in to his room, he ordered room service. His mind won't stop thinking about Cristina, probably she's happy now with the baby and the baby's father, he thought. Soon, he fell asleep that evening when Cristina gave the baby birth.

He woke up when his phone ringing, he didn't see the name "Hallo?" he said, sleepy.

"Dr. Hunt, it's me Bella" Bella said. Bella decided to give Owen a call to tell him that her boss gave a baby girl birth. Bella didn't tell Cristina that she was going to call Owen, she would tell Owen all about she heard her boss' conversation with her doctor.

"Oh yeah, what's up?" he said, rubbed his eyes.

"Dr. Yang just gave a birth" Bella said.

"Oh, congrats to her then" Owen said, quietly. His hurt feeling came back, he didn't know why Bella told him about it.

"And it's a girl!" Bella said, cheerily.

"Girl?"

"Yes sir! She looks a lot like dr. Yang, she has her hair, she's so cute. And she has a chubby face" she said, described the cute little girl.

"Oh" he always wanted his and Cristina's daughter looked alike Cristina. It seemed she chose to had a daughter with someone else, it was really hurt, he thought. "Why are you telling me this?" Owen asked, with unhappy tone.

"Because you were there with her and I want to tell you the good news and um bad news. Is there something wrong sir?" she said. Bella didn't know why Owen was unhappy about it, most people would happy if their friends had a new baby, but this guy was different.

"Nothing is wrong" he said "What did you mean 'bad news'?" he asked, confused.

"Um, the bad news are the father was not there and she will put the baby on the adoption, in fact the father didn't know about the pregnancy at all" she said "He'd never know her anyway, because dr. Yang wants to put it on an adoption. Poor the father" Bella knew it was not her right to talked about it.

"Adopt? The father didn't know?" Owen asked, shocked. He was fully awaked now, why Cristina did that to the father? If I was the father I'd mad at her, Owen thought.

"Yes, I heard about it when she talked with her doctor" she said, explained.

"Who's the father by the way? Did she tell anything about it?" Owen asked, still curious.

"She didn't tell her doctor about it" she said. Cristina was really mysterious about it, he thought.

Owen didn't know what to say next, his mind was full about it. "As her friend sir, you should see her" Bella said "She hasn't gives her names, she said it's not her job"

Should I? Owen thought, he thought for a moment and decided to go there. "Okay, I'm going there now" he said.

"Do I need to pick you up?" she asked.

"Nope, I would take a taxi" he said.

"Okay, see you sir" and they both hung up the call.

In his way to Zurich International Hospital, he kept thinking about it. If she wanted to give the baby to the adoption, why am I not adopt the baby? He always wanted a baby from her, in the other hand what about the father? He'd be mad if he found her daughter in other parents' hand, but the important was she needed to explain to him about it first, Owen thought.

He arrived at the hospital, he asked to the nurse where was Cristina's room. The nurse told him she was in 305, he searched the room and saw Bella on the vending machine "Bella" he said.

"Oh hi, sir" she said "You made it, if you want to meet dr. Yang first, she's in that room" pointed one of the rooms.

"Oh okay" he said.

"Or you want to see the baby first?" she asked, offered him.

"Yeah I think I'll do that first" he said.

They walked to the NICU, luckily the window's curtains were open. "There she is!" she said, pointed the baby with black-hair and chubby cheeks.

He saw it, indeed the baby was so cute, even though she was sleeping he still could tell the baby was cute "She's so cute" Owen said.

"I know right?" Bella said, agreed with him.

"I think I'll see Cristina now" he said.

"Do you know the way?"

"Yes"

"Okay, I'll stay here"

Owen came to her room and stood in front of the door, he knocked and quietly opened the door. He went in and found Cristina was sleeping on her bed, he closed the door. Owen found him staring at her, she was so peacefully and beautiful, even though he knew she was tired. He decided to not wake her, he sat on a sofa, still watching her sleep.

Bella knew her boss was sleeping, she went in to the room quietly. Bella saw Owen watching her sleep "Sir, I decided to going back to the hospital, if she asks tell her I'm at hospital. I'll leave her phone" she said, quietly didn't want to wake her up.

Owen answered her with nodded, "Okay, thank you sir" she said as she walked to the door. Bella left him with Cristina alone, Owen was still watching her sleep. His eyes starting closed, soon he was sleeping too.

Owen woke up with neck-ache, he wondered where he was, he remembered that he was in Cristina's room. He looked to Cristina who was already wake up, it was Cristina's turn who was watching him sleep.

"Hey" he said to her.

"Hey" she said.

There was a silence they both didn't know what to do next "Where's Bella?" she asked. When she woke up she only saw Owen sleep, she wondered where Bella was.

"Um, she went back to your hospital" he said.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Um um, Bella said as your friend I should come here" he said.

"Oh"

There was a silence again, they were looking at different ways. Owen decided to asked about it "Is it true?" he asked her.

"What?" she asked back, confused.

"About the adoption thing and the father didn't know about the baby" he said.

"What? How did you know?" she asked, surprised. How did Owen knew about it? She thought.

"Bella told me" he said "About everything" he added, directly to her eyes.


	5. Eleanor

Cristina sat up immediately, Cristina was shocked, Bella told him about it? "She what?" I'd kill her when I meet her, she talked to herself.

"She told me" he said "She told me about everything" he added.

Cristina was silent, how dare she tell him that thing? It was a private business and Bella told him like it was a public business. Owen noticed her silent, he knew she was thinking. Indeed, Cristina was thinking what she should do with Bella.

"I can't believe it" she said, lifted her hands up.

"I know you mad about it, as like Bella said" he paused "I'm your friend, I have right to know about it"

"What do you want to know?" she said, quietly, her hands were on her forehead.

"The reason why you kept it" he said "And and want to put it on adoption"

"Be-because, I'm not a killer" she explained it to him "And she will has great parents who wants her" her voice was almost whispering.

"If you're not a killer, why did you kill our baby?" he asked to her.

"You know why, I don't want to be a mother. We still married that time, and I knew you would not allow me to put it on adoption because it was your baby" she said. She was right, Owen thought.

He staring at her, he still loved her even though when he hated her. The reasons that she gave to him, were good reasons. She was right the baby would have great parents, but he still curious about the father. "Who is he?" he asked.

"Who?" she asked as she lie back on the bed.

"The father" he said.

"Someone" she said, quietly.

"Is it your one night stand?"

"Nope"

"Then who is he?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Cristina asked to him as she looked to his eyes.

He thought about it for a moment, finding a good reason. "Because if he finds it out" he paused "He'd be mad and maybe he'd hate you" he looked to her eyes.

"Hate?" Cristina was shocked, Owen probably would hate her if he found it out, she thought.

"Yeah, probably he would hate you" he said, calmly.

Cristina went to quiet, she thought if Owen found about it, Owen would hate her, like Owen said to her.

"Why you don't want to tell me about the father?" he asked.

"He's gone" she answered, whisper, she was staring at the ceiling.

"You can call him, and he'd be here" Owen said, it was hurt when he said it, Owen thought.

"I can't" she said

"Why?"

"He is happy now" she said "I think"

"You think?"

"Yeah, I left him for good" she said.

"I'm sorry to hear that" he said, sympathy.

They didn't know what to say next, they were in deep thoughts. Cristina was thinking about Owen, she knew Owen was hurt, she knew she was hurt him with told him that she left the guy. Maybe he thought she always left guys, Cristina thought.

Meanwhile, Owen was thinking about the father, how would his reaction his baby was gone, maybe he didn't want a kid, he thought.

5 minutes later, a nurse knocked the door. She came in with a cried baby on her arms "Dr. Yang I'm sorry, but your baby won't stop crying" the nurse said, looked to the baby "I think she wants her mommy" the nurse added as she walked to Cristina who sat up immediately when the nurse came in, the nurse gave the baby to Cristina.

Cristina held the baby and patted her, the baby stopped crying. "See, she wants to be with you. I'm going to leave you two" she said, she realized there is Owen there and changed it "I mean three" and the nurse left Cristina's room.

The baby looked to Cristina with her black eyes, she reached a curl and held it until she fell asleep. Cristina couldn't stop see the baby, she was quiet when she held the baby. Owen watched how the baby's reaction with Cristina, he didn't know what feeling should he felt. He felt mad at first because if she could do it with the baby who he didn't know about the father, why she didn't want to do it with his.

He knew she wanted to put it on adoption, but from what he saw, she was a great mother, she could make the baby stopped crying just with patting her. He knew she would be a great mother. Now, he felt touched. It was a cute scene, Owen thought.

"She looks a lot like you" Owen said, broke the silence.

"Yeah" Cristina said, agreed.

"Why you didn't give her a name?" Owen asked, quietly, didn't want to wake the baby up.

"It's not my job"

"You have right to give her a name" Owen said.

Cristina thought for a moment, she knew he was right, Cristina could name the baby. "What name should I give her?" Cristina asked to Owen as she looked to Owen.

Owen shrugged, "You can name her whatever you want" he said.

"If she's your kid what name you want to give her?" Cristina asked the difficult question to him. She wanted Owen to be a part of naming the baby.

Owen was surprised Cristina asked that question, he was not had right to be a part naming the baby, he thought "She's not my kid" he said.

"I said IF"

"I can't" Owen said "The father is the one you should ask, not me"

"I'm bad at naming people" she said "You said I need to give her a name, you gave me names and I'll decide it"

"What? No!" he said, didn't want to do it.

"Please?" Cristina begged.

Owen thought for a moment, "Bernadette" he said, giving her a nerd name.

"The hell no!"

"Felicity" he said, grinned.

"What name is that?" she said, disgusted.

"You said I give you names" he said.

"But not like those!"

Owen laughed, he loved her face when she was mad. Owen thought for a moment and got a name "Eleanor" he said, quietly.

"What?"

"Eleanor" he said, more loudly.

"Eleanor" she repeated "Isn't bad"

The baby woke up and saw Cristina, "Hi Eleanor" Cristina said as she saw the baby opened her eyes. The baby blinked, "I think she likes it, thank you" she said, she looked to Owen.

"Do you want to hold Eleanor?" Cristina asked Owen.

"Really? Why not?" Owen said as he walked to Cristina and took Eleanor to his strong arms.

Owen back to the sofa and looked to Eleanor, she was opening her eyes widely when she looked different person "Hi" Owen said.

Eleanor's tongue out "Do you want drink?" Owen asked Eleanor.

"She couldn't speak yet, you know" Cristina said, laughed a little.

"I know" he said as Eleanor touched his beard.

"She loves your beard" Cristina said.

"Like you do" Owen said, looked up to Cristina. Cristina and Owen smiled to each other, it was true Cristina loved his beard.

5 minutes later, Owen still in the same position, Cristina still watched him. Cristina felt bad because she didn't tell him he was the father, she really want Owen to be happy, maybe let Owen knew about the baby he would be happy, Cristina thought.

Dr. Walker broke the moment, she knocked the door and she went in before she saw Owen on the sofa with Eleanor who already sleep again "Dr. Yang, I have the social service with me" she said to Cristina.

"Ssshh" Owen said as he saw Eleanor stirred.

"I'm sorry" dr. Walker said, apologized "Are you the father?" dr. Walker asked to Owen.

"Nope" he said.

The social service went in and saw Owen with Eleanor, "Are you sure you want to put her in adoption?" the social service asked "I'm Lizzie Edward, by the way"

"Yeah" Cristina said and turned look to Owen.

"I'll out, I don't want you all wake Eleanor up" he said as he made his way to the door.

"Eleanor?" dr. Walker asked, surprised because she heard she didn't want to name the baby.

"Yeah, that guy gave the name, and I'm agree" Cristina said.

"Oh, who is he by the way?" dr. Walker asked, curios.

"Owen" Cristina said.

"The guy on the call?"

"Yes"

"He's good with kid" dr. Walker said.

Cristina nodded, she knew it when he was playing with Zola and Sofia at Sofia's birthday. Owen could handle 2 kids at once, she remembered the day.

"I already have the agreement paper" Lizzie the social service said. She put the paper on the bed's table and pointed the sign spots "Sign here and here if you sure you want to put her on an adoption" she said.

"I'm sure" she said as she took the pen and sign it.

"I need a photo of her" Lizzie said.

"You can call Owen to come in" Cristina said.

"Don't you have one?" dr. Walker asked.

"Nope"

"I'll get him" dr. Walker said.

Dr. Walker went out and searched Owen. She found him on a bench in there, watching Eleanor sleep. Dr. Walker walked to Owen "Owen" she said.

Owen looked up and saw dr. Walker "Yes?"

"I need you and the baby in there" dr. Walker said.

"Okay" Owen stood up and walked to Cristina's room with dr. Walker following him.

"What's up?" Owen asked as he sat down on the sofa.

"I need a photo of her" Lizzie said.

"Okay" Owen let Lizzie to take the photo.

"Done" she said "Are you the father?"

"No, I'm not" Owen said for the second time. Why everyone kept asking me that question? Owen asked himself.

"You look good to kids, do you have one?" Lizzie asked to Owen.

"Nope"

"You should have one" she said "You really good to kids" she added.

"I must find the woman first" Owen said, looked to Cristina.

"You don't have a girlfriend?" Lizzie asked, surprised. How could this handsome man didn't have a woman? Lizzie asked to herself.

"Nope, single"

Eleanor was disturbed, she woke up and started cry "Ssshhh, go back to sleep" Owen said to her.

"We'll go now" dr. Walker said as she motioning Lizzie to leave. Lizzie took the paper on the table and went out with dr. Walker.

Eleanor went back to sleep in Owen's arm "If you're tired, you can give her to me" Cristina said.

"I'm not" Owen said. He was still stuck with the baby with chubby face, he thought he'd never get enough with Eleanor. He didn't know why he never get enough with her, and he didn't know why Eleanor felt cozy in his arms not the nurse's arms.

Bella came in, and saw Owen with sleeping Eleanor. "Dr. Yang, you already woke up" she said.

"Just go Bella" Cristina said, refused her,

"What?"

"I'll leave" Owen said, he knew Cristina would explode to Bella. Owen left the room with Eleanor and sat down on the waiting room bench.

"How dare you?" Cristina yelled to her.

"What?" Bella was very confused, she just went in to the room and her boss yelled at her.

"Told Owen about everything? Huh?" Cristina folded her arms "You just my assistant and you have no right to talk about my personal to anyone if I'm not give you my permission" she yelled to Bella.

"I'm sorry dr. Yang" Bella apologized, now she knew why her boss mad at her.

"Why were you told him?" Cristina asked.

"Um um, because he's your friend and and he was there with you when your water broke, I thought he should know" Bella said, stuttered. "I'm sorry" Bella said, tried to apologize again.

"So, because he's my friend and he should know?"

Bella nodded, "He's your friend, right?"

"Why did you ask that question?"

"Just want to make sure" Bella said "I'm so sorry"

Cristina sighed, she didn't know what should she do to Bella. Maybe I should forgive her, Cristina thought.

"Leave" Cristina said ordered her to leave the room.

"Okay, I'm so sorry once again ma'am" Bella said, she left the room with terrified feeling, she was afraid Cristina would fired her. She didn't want to get fired because she already comfortable with her job.

Meanwhile, Owen was with Eleanor when he left Cristina's room for Eleanor's good. After 5 minutes sat on a bench, he felt hungry, because he hadn't ate lunch. He decided to give Eleanor to the nurse in NICU, he walked to the NICU with Eleanor still slept in his arms.

Owen went in to the room and approached the nurse "I want to give back her to you" he said, give the sleeping baby.

The nurse took the baby from Owen, Eleanor knew she was being transferred, she cried "Sshh" the nurse tried to soothe Eleanor, but it seemed it didn't work. Owen tried to soothe too, "Eleanor, go back to sleep" Owen said, patted her belly. Eleanor knew the voice, she stopped crying and she back to sleep.

"You really a good dad" the nurse said, she said it because she watched how Owen handled Eleanor.

"I'm not her dad" Owen said.

"Oh" the nurse walked to the bed and placed Eleanor on it.

Owen approached the bed to see Eleanor for the last time, he thought she was really cute with her black hair and chubby face. He decided to back to Cristina's room to tell he would leave for have a meal, maybe she didn't want to have a meal with him, he thought.

He knocked the door, he went in and only saw Cristina in there. "Where's Bella?" he asked as he approached Cristina's bed.

"I don't know, I ordered her to leave" she said, she looked to Owen, he was alone "Where's Eleanor?" she asked.

"She's in NICU" Owen said "Do you want have a meal? I'm hungry"

"Oh, she's not crying?" she asked "Yes, I'm hungry too"

"Yeah a bit, I'll go get wheelchair" he said as he opened the door.

"I can walk" Cristina said, didn't want to use wheelchair.

Owen turned to see her and said "You just give Eleanor birth"

"Okay fine" she said.

Owen back to the room with a wheelchair with him, he helped Cristina to sit on the wheelchair. "Ready?" as he started wheeled her.

"Nope" she said.

They went to the cafeteria, and took one of the tables. He sat down and asked "What do you want?"

She looked around and saw sandwich's booth, "Um, sandwich" she said.

"Okay" he said as he walked to the booth, he decided to buy a sandwich too.

"Here" he said, gave her the sandwich.

"Thank you"

They ate in silence, sometimes they looked up to see their meal partner and smiled. "It was delicious" Cristina said.

"Yeah, better than GSM's sandwiches" Owen said chewed the sandwich on his mouth.

"Hahaha yeah. I miss that place" Cristina said.

After they ate all the sandwiches, Owen wheeled Cristina back to her room. Cristina climbed to the bed, and Owen sat on the bed. "So, I'll back to my hotel" Owen said.

"Okay" she said "Can you come back tomorrow?"

"Yeah" he said "Bye" he added as he stood up.

"Owen" she stopped him.

Owen turned around, her hand was holding his hand. She pulled Owen to a hug, "Thank you for everything" she said quietly to his ear. Owen was surprised with the hug but he hugged her back anyway, "Yeah" he said as he slowly sat on the bed and still held her.

Cristina released him, their faces were so closed. Owen held Cristina's face and kissed her, Cristina was surprised but she kissed him back. Owen and Cristina missed kissing each other, they know they missed each other, proven by the way they kissed each other.

3 minutes later, the kiss was interrupt by someone opened the door, Owen and Cristina knew the door was opening they broke the kiss immediately. The person saw the kiss and immediately said "Sorry" as the person closed the door.

"Who is it?" Cristina yelled.

"Bella" the person behind the door said.

"Damn, what do she wants now?" Cristina asked Owen.

"Are you still mad about it?" Owen asked Cristina.

"Of course I am" she said, raised her voice "It's my personal business and she said it to you" Cristina folded her arms.

"But only me, right?" Owen asked, with his soft voice.

"I don't know, maybe"

"It's fine if only me, right?" Owen asked "If she didn't tell me, I'm not here now" he said, locked a curl to her ear.

"Maybe" she said.

"Okay, I've to go" he said, he stood up from the bed.

"Yeah, bye"

Owen went out from the room with a smile on his face, he couldn't believe he kissed Cristina. Owen met Bella in the nurses' station, Bella gave him a forced smile. Now, I know why Cristina mad at her, Bella talked to herself.

Bella went in to Cristina's room, Cristina knew it immediately it was Bella. "What do you want now?" Cristina shot her immediately.

"Um, I just want to check on you" Bella said, she was staring at her feet.

"I'm fine"

"If you need anything I'm in the waiting room"

"You can go home, get some rest"

"Okay, I'm sorry once again dr. Yang" Bella said, made her way to went out from the room.

Owen couldn't smile all the way to the hotel, when he went in to his room, he lie down on the bed, he touched his lips and imagined kissing her. He took a shower and imagined he washing her hair, after that he lying on the bed and still imagined her till he fell asleep.

Cristina was thinking the same thing, she touched her lips. Cristina still could felt Owen's lips on her, she wanted Owen to kiss her again and never stop. Damn Bella, if she was not come in, she still got the kiss, Cristina thought.

**The next day**

Owen went in to Cristina's room and saw Eleanor in Cristina's arms. "Hey" Owen greeted Cristina.

"Hey" Cristina greeted back.

Owen approached Cristina and wanted to hold Eleanor "May I?" Owen asked.

"Of course, you're her fa-" Cristina stopped immediately, the words just came out from nowhere.

"What?" Owen asked, he took Eleanor from Cristina's arms and sat on the sofa who he sat on it yesterday.

"Nothing, so Lizzie the social service called me yesterday night" she said changed the subject "She said she already get the parents"

"Oh. Good" Owen said wordless as he stared at Eleanor. He didn't want to lose Eleanor, his heart was already taken by Eleanor.

"You love her, do you?" Cristina asked him.

"I love kids, you know that. I felt different with her, with her, I feel like easy with her" Owen said. Owen knew he loved Eleanor, Owen knew he didn't want to lose her. Cristina exactly knew why Owen felt like that, because he was her father. "Let me adopt her" he said to Cristina.

"What?" Cristina was confused.

"Let me adopt her" Owen said, firmly. Cristina was completely shocked, Owen wanted to adopt Eleanor? Owen couldn't adopt his own daughter, maybe I need to tell him the truth, Cristina thought. Cristina decided to not tell about it now "No you can't" she said.

"Why? You don't know anything about the couple, but you know me" Owen said "And I can be the father for Eleanor, you know I always want a kid"

"You can't" Cristina said, raised her voice.

"Why?" Owen asked again.

"Just can't!" Cristina yelled at him.

Eleanor started to cry as she heard the noisy voice "Ssshhh El" Owen said, tried to make Eleanor to stop crying. After Eleanor back to sleep, Owen asked Cristina again with whisper voice "Why?"

"Bring back her to her room" Cristina said, didn't want to wake Eleanor up again.

"Why?" Owen asked, again.

"I don't want to wake her up again" Cristina said.

"I'm here, she's here" Owen said "Why I can't?" Owen asked, again.

"You just can't Owen" Cristina said.

"Why I can't? Why the couple can?" Owen asked.

Cristina didn't know what should she answer to him, she decided to tell him the truth. She already prepared for Owen hated at her or mad at her "Be-because you're he-" she said, before she could finish the 'father' word someone opened the door. It was Lizzie the social service who opened the door "Dr. Yang"

"Yes"

"These are Lucy and Harold Bellinger, the couple who wants to adopt her" Lizzie introduced them "This is dr. Yang, the mother"

They shook each other hands, they both good, Cristina thought. "Is this her?" Lucy asked, approached Owen who was sitting on the sofa.

"Yes" Lizzie said.

Owen looked at them and gave them a forced smile. "Oh my God, Harold she's perfect like on the photo" Lucy said as she gave her hands to Owen, gave beckoned to Owen that she wanted to held Eleanor. But Owen didn't give Eleanor to Lucy "May I?" Lucy asked. With unhappy face Owen gave Eleanor to Lucy, Lucy held her and sat next to Owen. Owen was not happy at all, he stood up from the sofa and stood near the door. After Owen moved from sofa, Harold immediately sat next to his wife.

Owen glared to Cristina. Cristina glared back. Without unbeknownst by Cristina, Owen left the room. I need a vent, Owen thought. He found himself walking out from the hospital, he headed back to his hotel. He took a long shower, he didn't realized that he fell asleep in the bathtub.

Back in to the room, Lucy was still engrossed with sleeping Eleanor. "She's perfect" Lucy said, one more time.

"Yeah she is" Harold agreed.

"Can you sign the paper now? I want her now" Lucy said, looked to Cristina.

"Is that okay with you dr. Yang?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah" Cristina said quietly. She noticed Owen was gone, she wanted Owen was here with her. He's mad at me, Cristina thought.

"Okay, I'll give you the paper soon. We'll leave Eleanor and you alone to say goodbye" Lizzie said to Cristina. Cristina just nodded to her, she was thinking about Owen.

Lucy kissed Eleanor's cheek and gave her to Cristina, before she left she said thank you to Cristina. Lizzie and the couple left the room, the Bellinger couple were very happy.

Eleanor knew she was being transferred, she opened her eyes and looked to Cristina. "Hi, Eleanor" Cristina started "I'm so sorry I've to give you to another couple, I don't want to be a mom" she said with a shaking voice "Soon, you will have parents who will loves you and you will have a great parents" she finished it as she shed a tear.

Eleanor lifted her hand up and grabbed Cristina's hair "You love my hair, do you?" Cristina asked "You're like your father"

Lizzie and the couple came in to the room again "Are you done?" she asked.

"Yeah, bye El" she said, she kissed her forehead.

Lucy removed Eleanor's grabbed and took Eleanor from Cristina, Eleanor cried. Lucy trying to make her stop but she couldn't "She's hungry, I think" Lucy said. Harold called a nurse to feed her, the nurse came and gave Lucy a bottle of milk, but Eleanor didn't want it.

"What's wrong with her?" Harold asked.

"Eleanor loves this" Cristina said, gave Harold a green pacifier.

"Eleanor? Thanks" Harold gave it and Eleanor stopped crying.

"Yeah, I named her, I meant we named her" Cristina said.

"We already have a name for her" Lucy said.

"Yeah, it's Helen" Harold said.

"What? Helen?" Cristina said made a surprised face.

"Yeah, it's a cute name" Lucy said.

There were a silence and Lizzie broke it "Dr. Yang you need to sign here and here" Lizzie said as she pointed the places.

Cristina started signing on the first place, but she stopped when she was half signing. Cristina looked to Eleanor who in Lucy's arms, and she looked back to the paper. Cristina thought about Owen, she knew when he glared to her, he was mad. She asked herself "Am I going to do this?" she looked back to Eleanor "Am I want to be a mother?" she looked back to the paper.

"Just sign it" Lucy said, wanted to be fast.

"Her name is Eleanor and" Cristina said, stuttered "And I-I can't do this" Cristina finally said.

* * *

**Just imagine the kiss is like 6x10 ;)**

**P.S Please check out my AU fanfiction**


	6. Why Did I Get That Dream?

Cristina put down the pen and pushed the paper away, she shook her head and kept saying "I can't do this". The couple and Lizzie looked to Cristina with surprised faces. Cristina looked to Eleanor in Lucy's arms "Give me my daughter" Cristina said, as she stood up from the bed and approached Lucy.

"What? No! She's my daughter not yours" Lucy yelled to Cristina as she hugged Eleanor closer. Eleanor started crying.

"Great! You make her cry" Cristina said, Lucy started to make her stop crying but Lucy couldn't make her stop. "Sshh Helen" Lucy said, tried to make her stop.

"Eleanor, her name is Eleanor" Cristina said, firmly.

Lucy was ignoring Cristina, she and her husband were still trying to make her stop crying. Cristina watched them, they couldn't make her stop crying, Cristina thought.

"Let me try" Cristina said. Lucy gave Eleanor with a heavy heart, she didn't want to give Eleanor to Cristina. She thought, Cristina would think she couldn't handle a baby.

Cristina took Eleanor to her arms, she changed Eleanor's position into Eleanor sat on her arm, the other hand gave Eleanor's head support. Eleanor stopped crying, turned out, Eleanor didn't want the lying position. She already bored with the position, Lucy watched Cristina how she handled Eleanor. Lucy looked to her husband's face who was watching Cristina, her husband face was a sweet face, Lucy glared to her husband. Harold mouthed "what" to her, Lucy mouthed "stop" to him.

"Give me her back" Lucy said as she touched Eleanor's armpits.

"Lucy, don't do that" Harold said, as he grabbed her elbow, stopped her.

"What?" Lucy turned to her husband.

"Eleanor didn't like us" Harold said, quietly "Eleanor wants her mother"

"Her name is Helen! And I'm her mother!" Lucy yelled to her husband.

"Lucy, I know you love her, I know you want to be her mother" he said, held her hands "But, she doesn't want us" he said, finished it, he put his forehead against her "We can find another baby, Lucy" Harold said.

"No! I want her" Lucy said.

"There are a lot of babies Lucy, who more perfect than her" Harold said "We can find a perfect baby, who loves us"

"The perfect one?" Lucy asked, whispered.

"Yes the perfect one, who has your blue eyes and your blonde hair"

"O-Okay" Lucy said, nodded.

"Okay?" Harold said, made sure her.

Harold pulled her to his embrace, "Yeah, say sorry to dr. Yang" he said, ordered her.

Lucy turned to Cristina, "I'm sorry dr. Yang, she's yours" she said, pointed Eleanor.

Cristina watched the scene, she felt sorry for her. Cristina knew Lucy already loved and wanted Eleanor, but Cristina wanted Eleanor too. "I'm sorry too, thank you" she said, apologized.

"Let's go home" Lucy said to her husband. "Let's, congrats dr. Yang" Harold said, as he held Lucy's hand and went out from the room.

Lizzie watched the all scene, she was shocked Cristina changed her mind. She approached Cristina who was sitting on a chair, Eleanor still in her arms. "Um, dr. Yang" she said "Why did you change your mind?" Lizzie asked.

"I don't want to leave her and the father said I could be a great mother, so why not?" Cristina said, remembered 4 years ago.

"Okay, so does he know now?" Lizzie asked.

"Not yet, I'm sorry I know it hard to find them" Cristina said, apologized to Lizzie.

"It's okay, congrats dr. Yang, I'm going to leave you both" Lizzie said.

"Okay, I'm sorry once again" Cristina said, Lizzie nodded and left the room.

Lizzie left Cristina with Eleanor, Cristina changed Eleanor's position from sat on her arm to lying on her arm. Cristina looked to Eleanor, she was awake and looked to Cristina too. "I'm so sorry El, I'm your mother" she said, kissed her chubby cheek.

-ooOoo-

_"El! Come back!" Cristina yelled to her daughter who ran from her at the park in Seattle "Owen, go get your daughter" Cristina ordered her husband._

_"Yes ma'am" Owen said, grinned. Owen stood up from the blanket and gave Cristina a light kiss._

_Owen walked to Eleanor who was standing near the pond, "Got you" Owen said, picked up Eleanor from behind, Owen gave a kiss on Eleanor's cheek. Eleanor giggled, "El wants to go there" 3 years old Eleanor said._

_"You want to swimming?" Owen said as he walked back to Cristina, Eleanor still in his arms._

_"No, El wants to ride a boat" she said to Owen._

_"Okay, let's tell your mommy" Owen said._

_Owen and Eleanor went back to Cristina who was reading a book, Owen put down Eleanor to the blanket, she crawled to Cristina and sat on her lap._

_"Mommy, El wants to ride a boat" she said._

_"You want that?" Cristina asked._

_"Yes!"_

_"Why not?" Cristina said, challenging Eleanor._

_"Yay!"_

_Owen tidied the picnic set up, when he was finished Eleanor ran from Cristina and Owen to the boat renter. "Eleanor! Don't run!" Owen yelled to his daughter, Eleanor obeyed him and back to Owen and Cristina._

_"The last time I ride a boat was with Derek" Cristina said to Owen, remembered the time._

_"I remember, you don't have to think about it again. You're in the future" Owen said to her._

_"I know, that was my first and last fishing" Cristina said._

_The three of them arrived at the boat renter, Owen told the renter they wanted to rent a boat, Owen decided to row it by himself. Owen picked up Eleanor to the boat and he helped Cristina too, he went in to the boat. Owen started row the boat to the middle of the pond, he saw the girls, Eleanor was looking down for fishes and Cristina was holding Eleanor and looking down too._

_"Mommy! Fish!" Eleanor said, excited, pointing a fish which swam to the boat._

_"Yes" Cristina said, smiled to her daughter._

_"This is the nice spot" Owen said, stopped row the boat. Owen looked to the girls, I'm a lucky man, Owen talked to himself. Owen pulled out his phone from his pocket and took a photo of Eleanor and Cristina looked down to the water._

_"Hey let's take a selfie together!" Owen said to them. Owen moved to Eleanor and Cristina's spot and put his arm around Cristina, Eleanor was in the middle._

_"Say cheese!" Owen said._

_"Cheesseeee" Eleanor said, showing her baby teeth._

_"Done" Owen said._

_Eleanor's attention back to the fishes, "Mommy, can we feed them?" Eleanor asked, looked to her mother._

_"Can we? I don't know they allowed us or not" Cristina said._

_"Kay" Eleanor said, looked back to the fishes._

_10 minutes later, Eleanor felt sleepy, she sat on her lap, placed her head on Cristina's chest. "You're sleepy, are you?" Cristina asked to Eleanor. Eleanor didn't answer the question, "She already sleep" Owen said, after he looked to his daughter's eyes who were already closed._

_"Okay, let's go home" Cristina said. Owen rowed back to the dock, he looked to his wife, couldn't stop looking her._

_"What?" Cristina asked, smiled to him._

_"Nothing" Owen said, smiled back "She loves you more than me"_

_"She's not, she's our girl, she loves us" Cristina said._

_"Yes, our girl" Owen said, he stopped rowing and reached Cristina's face, kissed her "I love you" Owen said, quietly._

_"Back to you Hunt" Cristina said, touched his chin and pulled it to her, she gave him a kiss._

_"Let's go home" Owen said as he started rowing again._

_When they arrived to the dock, Owen went out first. He helped Cristina out, Cristina carefully went out from the boat, Eleanor still in her arms. Owen took the picnic bags from the boat, they walked to the parking spot. Owen opened the car lock, and opened the car passenger door. Cristina put sleeping Eleanor on the car seat, and buckled her. Cristina went in to the car and buckled herself, "Are you ready?" Owen said as he buckled himself._

_"Let's go home" Cristina said to her husband. Owen smile to her, reached her and kissed her cheek._

_"Let's" Owen said._

Owen woke up from his dream, it was a cute dream, Eleanor, Cristina and him went to the park together, Owen thought. He went out from the bathtub, how long I slept here, Owen talked to himself. He didn't realize that he slept in the bathtub, he went out from the bathroom and got dress. His mind went to Cristina, ahhh Cristina, he thought, maybe Eleanor already with the parents.

Owen felt hungry, he looked to the clock, it was already 3pm. Owen ordered room service, the room service came 10 minutes later. He ate the food with his mind thinking about Eleanor, he'd never meet her again, Owen thought. He already missed the cute Eleanor, he sighed and finished the food.

Owen thought about the dream again, Eleanor was a mommy's girl, she loved her mother so much. "Why did I get that dream?" Owen said out loud. Owen continued the thought again, he and Cristina were husband and wife, they were happy.

"Why did I get that dream?" Owen said, again. Owen thought about the dream again, Cristina he knew, was not a family girl, she spent most of her day off at home, watching surgery videos. "Why did I get that dream?" Owen said, for the third time.

Owen cleaned up the plate and he lying down on the bed, he didn't know what should he do on his last day in Zurich. The plans were saying thank you to Cristina face to face and talking about the cooperation, my plans ruined, Owen thought. Instead of surprised her that he came to Zurich, he was the one who got the surprised with Cristina's pregnancy. Owen's eyes started closing, the food made him tired.

_When the Hunts arrived to their house, Cristina put Eleanor to her room and kissed her forehead before she went out. Owen was busy unpacked the picnic bags, Cristina came to Owen and hugged him from behind, smelled his scent._

_"Let me finish this first okay?" Owen said. Cristina nodded, "You better hurry up" Cristina said._

_"I can't move fast if you hug me" Owen said, chuckled._

_"Okay" Cristina said as she pulled herself from him. Cristina watched Owen's every move "Stop looking at me like that!" Owen said, grinned._

_"Like what?" Cristina asked, grinned back._

_"Like I'm naked" Owen said, grinned, he approached Cristina. Cristina chuckled, it was true._

_Cristina put her arms around his neck and started kiss him, "Let's make another baby" Owen said, picked Cristina up and ran to their bedroom._

_Cristina was surprised, he wanted another baby? Cristina thought. They arrived at their bedroom, Owen put down Cristina on their bed and started kissing her, Owen was on top of her._

_"Wait, wait" Cristina said, stopped him._

_Owen stopped and looked to her "What?" Owen asked, confused._

_"You want another baby?" Cristina asked._

_"Hmm yeah?" Owen said, unsure, he started kissing her again._

_"Owen! I'm serious here" Cristina said._

_"I always want kids, you know that" Owen said, looked to her eyes "You don't want another one?" Owen asked._

_"Am I want to have another kid with you?" Cristina asked back._

_Owen nodded, "Um, why not? You're a good father, why not?" Cristina said, grinned._

_"Let's make one now" Owen said, smiled, started kissing her again. They started undress each other and started made out, they were happy. _

_When they finished, they were in lying position, Owen looked at her, "We can be pregnant now" he said as he rubbed her belly._

_"Yes, we can. I want a boy this time" Cristina said, touched his face._

_"A boy? Why not? We already have a girl now a boy" Owen said, kissed her nose._

_"A boy with your hair" Cristina stroked his hair "A boy with your eyes" Cristina kissed his eye "A boy with your nose" she kissed his nose "And a boy with your lips" Cristina finished it and kissed his lips._

_"My mini me" Owen grinned, he couldn't believe his wife thought about a boy who looked like him, he loved this woman so much, Owen talked to himself. Owen started kissing Cristina again, their kiss became deeper, they started made out again._

_Their made out was interrupt by a person who tried to open the door, Owen and Cristina stopped "Eleanor" Owen and Cristina said at the same time as they looked to each other._

_"Thank God, we're already done" Owen said as Eleanor still tried to open the door._

_"Yeah" Cristina said, she put the robe and went to the door. Cristina opened the door and saw Eleanor stood in front of her._

_"Mommy, Eleanor hungry" she said, the door was half open, Eleanor open the door and ran to Owen who was still naked lying on the bed. With that sudden, Owen immediately put the blanket higher, Eleanor sat on his chest "Let's eat" Eleanor said as she removed curls from her face._

_"Okay, why don't you go down first" Owen ordered her._

_"Kay" Eleanor said, she went out from the room "Don't run!" Cristina said, afraid that she'd fall down from the stairs._

_ Owen and Cristina dressed themselves, and went down to the dining room. Eleanor was already sit on her chair in the dining room, waiting for her parents to come. The happy couple arrived to the dining room with Owen's arm around her tiny waist, Cristina open the fridge and took out a Tupperware where pieces of melon in it . She opened it and placed it in front on Eleanor._

_"Don't want melon" Eleanor said, pushed the Tupperware away from her._

_"Why?" Owen asked as he took a piece to his mouth, he sat next to Eleanor._

_"Eleanor wants daddy's pasta" she said._

_"It's 5 pm, you can't eat heavy food" Cristina said, took a piece of melon to her mouth._

_"Why?" Eleanor asked Cristina._

_"You will hungry in the middle of the night" Cristina explained._

_"Is pizza a heavy food too?" Eleanor asked._

_Cristina and Owen chuckled, "Yes" Owen said._

_"Okay" Eleanor said, and started to eat the melon. The Hunts ate the melon together with some chat between them, when they finished, the little lady in the Hunts family decided to ride her bike in outside of the house. "Mommy, El wants to ride bike" she said, drank her plan water._

_"We can't El, we need to get ready, we'll attend Ellis' first birthday party" Owen said._

_"Play with Zola!" Eleanor said, excited._

_"Yes" Cristina said._

_"Can El bring toys?" Eleanor asked._

_"Yes" Cristina said, Eleanor ran to her room for put the toys in her bag._

_"No running" Owen and Cristina said at the same time._

_"She really is your kid, want to know about anything" Owen said, grinned. Cristina came to Owen and sat on his lap, she started kissing him._

_"She's awake" Owen said, pointed the floor on top of them._

_"So?" Cristina said, smiled and started kissing him again._

_Owen started kissing her back, he stopped suddenly after he heard sound like a thing fall "What sound is that?" Owen said, panicked._

_"I'll check" Cristina said as she stood up from Owen and went upstairs "Eleanor?" Cristina called her, Eleanor went out from her room crying. Cristina immediately approached her "What's wrong?" Cristina asked, worried, she knelt down to her._

_Eleanor didn't answer her, she hugged Cristina. From downstairs Owen heard Eleanor crying, he went upstairs and saw his daughter cried on Cristina's embrace._

_"What happened?" Owen asked, worried too,_

_"I don't know, she didn't tell me" Cristina said._

_"El what happened?" Owen asked her, rubbed her back._

_"Fell down" she said between sob "From chair"_

_"What are you doing on chair?" Cristina asked._

_"Wanted to take Jessie" Eleanor said, Jessie was her favorite toy, she loved Toy Story._

_"You can ask me to take her" Cristina said._

_"It hurts" Eleanor said, looked up to her mother._

_"Where?" Cristina asked._

_Eleanor pointed her forehead, "It's swollen" Cristina said as she touched it._

_"Hurt" Eleanor said._

_"Okay, Owen, take the first aid" Cristina said ordered her husband. Owen went down to the kitchen, he took the first aid and went back to them. When Owen back, Owen saw Cristina was wiping Eleanor's tears._

_"Here" Owen said as he gave the first aid, he knelt down to them._

_Cristina opened the first aid and took the ointment, when Cristina wanted to put the ointment on the swollen place, Eleanor stopped her "No, it hurts" Eleanor said._

_"I'll be careful" Cristina said "You know what? My dad gave this" Cristina kissed the swollen part "When I was hurt, it's not hurt anymore right?"_

_Eleanor nodded, Cristina put the ointment to the swollen part "Done" she said, smiled to her._

_"Tank you" Eleanor said, kissed Cristina's cheek._

_"You're welcome" Cristina said, kissed her cheek back._

_Eleanor back to her room started packing her toys again, Owen was watching them, amazed with Cristina. He still watched her, "What?" Cristina asked, looked to her husband._

_"You're a good mother, you know that?" Owen said._

_"Someone told me that I could be that woman" Cristina said, grinned to him._

_"That person was telling you the truth" Owen said, grinned. He knew who the man that she meant, he kissed Cristina's cheek._

_Cristina sighed "I miss my dad when I did that to her, he was always doing that" Cristina said, quietly._

_"Aww, I can do that to you" Owen said as he reached her face and started kissing her face._

_Cristina started giggling, "Stop, you made my face wet" Cristina said, pushed Owen from her._

_With final kiss on her lips, Owen stopped "Okay" Owen said "We need to get ready for Ellis' birthday"_

_"Yup, Eleanor let's take a shower" Cristina called Eleanor who was still in her room._

Owen woke up, again? Why the dream was continuing? He asked himself. Owen rubbed his eyes and looked to the clock, it was already 6 pm, I slept a lot, probably couldn't sleep later, Owen thought. "Why the dream is continuing?" Owen said as he rubbed his temple. They were happy, Cristina was a great mom and they planned to have a boy, Owen thought about the dream "What is dream that?" Owen asked to himself.

Owen thought about how Cristina took care of Eleanor who fell down, she took care of Eleanor really well. She knew what would make her better, even she kissed the swollen part like all mother would do. And about she wanted to have another baby, a boy. She wanted the boy who looked like him, it was really cute.

Owen stood up and turned on the TV, he found his favorite Disney movie Mulan playing on one of the channels, he decided to watch it. Instead of focus on the movie, his mind was thinking about the strange dream. The dream was like real, he thought "Why I got that dream?" Owen said to the movie on the TV.

-ooOoo-

Meanwhile in the hospital, when Owen got his second strange dream, dr. Walker went to Cristina's room to tell Cristina that she could go home. Dr. Walker went to the room, she was shocked found Cristina on the bed with sleeping Eleanor in her arms. "Dr. Yang, I thought she already with the parents" dr. Walker said, shocked.

"Um, I changed my mind" Cristina said "Can you close the door? She just fell asleep"

Dr. Walker closed the door and sat on the sofa, "You changed your mind?"

"Yes"

"But why?" dr. Walker asked, curious.

"I think I can do it" Cristina said, firmly.

"Oh" she paused "Okay, good for you. You need to buy her things, by the way" dr. Walker said, pointed the baby.

"Oh, shoot. I forgot about that" Cristina said, slapped her forehead.

"I think you need to buy it now"

"Why?" Cristina asked, confused.

"Because I'm gonna discharge you today" dr. Walker said as she stood up and placed the discharge paper on the table bed.

"I can go home today?" Cristina asked.

"Yep"

"I'm not ready, my house is not ready for a baby" Cristina said Cristina was telling the truth, her house was not ready for a baby. She didn't even have clothes for Eleanor, "Can she stay here for a day more?" Cristina asked, she decided to go shopping the next day.

"Of course"

"Okay, great. I'll go home, and clear a room off for her" Cristina said.

"Good plan, I'll take her to the nursery" dr. Walker said, she stood up and approached Cristina.

"Thank you, bye Eleanor" Cristina said, she gave sleeping Eleanor to dr. Walker.

Dr. Walker went out from the room, made a way to the nursery, dr. Walker gave Eleanor to the nurse and back to Cristina's room. Dr. Walker went in and saw Cristina already changed to her street clothes and was packing her clothes, "You need to sign the paper" dr. Walker said, approached Cristina.

"Okay" Cristina said, she signed the paper.

"Do I need call your assistant?" dr. Walker asked as she took the paper.

"No, she's in days off. I ordered her to take days off" Cristina said.

"Okay, do you need a wheelchair?" dr. Walker mocked Cristina.

"Big No" Cristina said, shook her head "You can leave now, I want to make a call"

"Okay, congrats dr. Yang" dr. Walker said, she went out from the room.

Cristina wanted to make a call to Meredith, Meredith said she would be in Zurich tomorrow, but everything was different now and Cristina needed her best friend with her. Cristina needed someone who already had kids, she would know what baby's things should she bought first, Cristina thought. Cristina dialed Meredith's number, Meredith answered after 2 rings "I have 10 minutes to talk with you, I have to supervise Edwards' first solo surgery" Meredith said.

"When will you arrive?" Cristina asked.

"Tomorrow you know that, my plane is tonight"

"Morning then?" Cristina asked.

"Yes" Meredith replied her.

"Things are different now, before you leave I-I want you to make a list about what your kids needed when still a baby" Cristina said.

"What? For what?" Meredith asked, confused.

"I decided to keep Eleanor" Cristina said.

"Eleanor? Who's Eleanor?" Meredith asked, more confused

"My daughter, Eleanor" Cristina said, she realized she was not tell Meredith that she and Owen named Eleanor yet.

"You keep her?" Meredith asked, shocked.

"Yes"

"And you named her Eleanor?" Meredith asked, still in shocked.

"Not me but um us" Cristina said, didn't know how to tell it.

"Us?" Meredith asked, confused. What did she mean us? Meredith asked herself.

"Me and" Cristina paused "O-Owen"

"You and Owen?" Meredith asked, she was more shocked when she heard Owen and Cristina named the baby together.

"Yes, don't ask. It's a long story" Cristina said, she knew Meredith would ask about it.

"Is Eleanor with you right now?" Meredith asked.

"No, she's in the nursery. I'll take her home tomorrow, that's why I need the list, so I can shopping its" Cristina said.

"Oh, how could you and Owen named her?" Meredith asked, still curios.

"Long story"

There was a silent, Meredith wanted to ask Cristina all about it but she knew she couldn't do that because Cristina already said it was a long story and she had a surgery."Does he know now?" Meredith asked.

"About that nope" Cristina said, she knew Meredith asked about telling Owen was the father.

"Where is he now?" Meredith asked, she cared a bit about him.

"Oh damn!" Cristina yelled to Meredith, she was totally forgot about Owen.

"What?!" Meredith yelled back, she was surprised Cristina yelled at her.

"What if he found out that I keep her?! What should I say?" Cristina said, panicked. Cristina wasn't ready to tell Owen about it, she hadn't prepared the reason and speech. He'd be really mad, like he said to me, Cristina talked to herself. "Oh shoot! He'd really mad because he said that to me!" Cristina yelled to Meredith, she was still panicked.

"What? How did you know that?" Meredith asked.

"Long story" Cristina said "What should I do?"

"I don't know! I can't think now, my mind is worrying about Edwards" Meredith said.

"Why are you worrying about her?" Cristina asked.

"I'm supervise her first solo remember?" Meredith said.

"Oh yeah right, just be here and bring the list" Cristina said.

"Okay, you need to tell me the full story by the way" Meredith said.

"Yeah. What is the surgery?" Cristina asked, tried to push Owen away from her mind.

"A boring surgery, appendix" Meredith said.

"Oh, it's really boring" Cristina said, agreed.

"Yeah, Edwards calling me right now, see you" Meredith said, she heard Edwards calling her.

"Bye" Cristina hung up the call.

After her call with Meredith, Cristina went to the nursery to see Eleanor for the last time on that day. She headed home after she satisfied watching her, she took a taxi to take her to her house. Cristina was not directly sleep on her bed, she cleaned up the room next to hers. Cristina was never cleaning up a room before, she did that only for her daughter who would sleep in that room the next day.

When she finished clean the room, Cristina took a shower. She ordered a pizza for her dinner, everything going to change tomorrow, Cristina thought. The pizza guy came Cristina paid it and placed the pizza on the dining table, she started eat the pizza. When she was done, she decided to sleep. Cristina climbed to her bed, it felt great to back on my bed, Cristina talked to herself.

Cristina stared at the ceiling, her mind was back to Owen. Cristina thought, he would be happy if she told Owen that she kept Eleanor and knew that he was the father but he'd be mad too because she didn't tell him when she was pregnant. And the problem was she didn't know how to tell Owen about it, didn't know how to start it. Cristina's eyes became heavy, the eyes fluttered shut.

-ooOoo-

Back to the hotel room, after watched the movie, Owen decided to change his plane back to Seattle, he changed to a flight in an early morning, he wanted to go away from Zurich fast. Owen sighed, it meant he needed to sleep now, so he could wake up early, but he already slept a lot today, one more movie and I would go to sleep, Owen decided.

Owen found himself watching Titanic, he watched it until the movie finished, he loved the movie. Owen felt sleepy, he turned off the TV and climbed to the bed. "Please not that dream again" Owen said as he closed his eyes.

_"Aunt Meredith!" Eleanor yelled at Meredith as she spotted Meredith._

_"Eleanor!" Meredith yelled back, she approached the Hunts._

_"Hi Mer" Cristina greeted Meredith. Owen who was standing behind Cristina, nodded to Meredith, Meredith nodded back._

_"Where's Zola?" Eleanor asked, excited._

_"In her room, cutie" Meredith said._

_Eleanor immediately ran to Zola's room, "Eleanor!" Cristina yelled her excited daughter. But, Eleanor didn't hear her mom yelled her name._

_"Sorry about that, where's the birthday girl?" Cristina asked._

_"Don't know, she keeps moving, the last time I see her she is with Derek" Meredith said._

_"Oh, here's the present" Cristina said, gave the present bag to Meredith "I'm sorry, Eleanor should the one who gives this"_

_"It's fine" Meredith said "Excuse me, I have to greet another guest"_

_"Okay" Cristina said._

_"You know where the beers at" Meredith said, grinned to Cristina._

_"Yeah we know" Cristina said._

_Cristina hand in hand with Owen went to the bar, with the beers on their hands, they separately went to their friend, Owen went to the guys and Cristina to the ladies. "Seriously? No beer on your hand?" Cristina said to April who was holding a glass of water._

_"Yeah" April responded._

_"Why?" Callie asked, who just noticed it._

_"Just don't want it" April replied._

_"Oh my God, Kepner!" Cristina yelled to her as she realized something._

_"What?" Callie asked, confused, she didn't get it._

_"Oh come one! You're slow!" Cristina said._

_"You don't have to yelling" April said._

_"Congrats" Cristina said._

_"Thanks"_

_"What is happening?" Callie asked, she still confused "Oh my God!" Callie yelled, she finally got it._

_"Congrats!" Callie said as she hugged April._

_As Callie and April hugged, Cristina heard Eleanor's crying, she turned around and crying Eleanor already in Owen's arms. Cristina approached them "What happened?" Cristina asked, worried._

_"Don't know" Owen said._

_"What happened?" Cristina asked Zola and Sofia who was following Eleanor._

_"Um, it's sound weird. Um, tiger licked her hand" Zola said._

_"A tiger?" Cristina asked, confused._

_"Um, no. My dog, tiger" Zola said._

_"A dog? Licked her hand? And you named the dog tiger?" Cristina asked._

_"Yes" Zola said._

_Cristina back to Eleanor who already calmed down, "He licked Eleanor's hand" Eleanor said, showed her right hand to Cristina._

_"It's just a dog, he didn't bite you" Cristina said to her daughter._

_"Why are you crying El?" Owen asked, couldn't believe that her daughter cried just because a dog licked her hand._

_"It's gross" Eleanor said "Want to wash hand"_

_"Okay come on" Owen said as he held Eleanor's hand, they went to the dishwasher. Because of the dishwasher was tall, Owen picked Eleanor up to wash her hand. After they done, Eleanor decided to be with her mom, not back with her friends._

_"El wants to be with mom" Eleanor said to her dad, Owen was holding Eleanor's hand._

_"Okay" Owen said, they went to Cristina who back chatting with Callie and April._

_When they arrived to Cristina, Eleanor released her dad's hand and hugged Cristina's leg. Cristina looked down and saw Eleanor who the one hugged her leg. After saw Owen already with Cristina, Owen back to the guys._

_"Why were you crying El?" April asked._

_"Nothing" Eleanor said, hid her face behind Cristina's leg._

_"What happened?" April asked Cristina._

_"It's ridiculous, tiger licked her hand" Cristina said, chuckled._

_"Tiger?" Callie asked, confused._

_"Zola's new dog" Cristina said._

_"Just a dog, huh Eleanor?" April said to Eleanor as she touched Eleanor's shoulder. Eleanor nodded from Cristina's crotch, "What are you doing there?" Cristina asked, she looked down to see Eleanor's face._

_"Playing" Eleanor said._

_"Why you're not playing with Zola?" Cristina asked._

_"There is a dog" Eleanor said._

_"You can't be here listening our conversation" Cristina said._

_"Why?" Eleanor asked._

_"Because it's mommies' conversation" Callie said._

_"Can El go to daddy?" Eleanor asked Cristina._

_"Let's find daddy" Cristina said as she held Eleanor's hand, they left Callie and April._

_Cristina and Eleanor spotted Owen chatted with Derek who held Ellis' hand, they approached Owen, "Hey" Cristina greeted them. Owen turned around, he saw Cristina with Eleanor "Oh hey" Owen said._

_"There she is, the birthday girl!" Cristina said as she knelt down to her "Happy birthday cutie!" Cristina hugged Ellis "El, say happy birthday to Ellis" Cristina ordered to her daughter._

_"Happy bithday" Eleanor said, she hugged Ellis and went back to her mother. Meredith saw it from far and approached them, "You both are so cute" Meredith said, Meredith turned to her husband "We can start the party now"_

_"Okay" Derek said "Get to your seat" Derek said to the Hunts._

_"Yes McDreamy" Cristina said, grinned._

_"Come on" Owen said as he put his arm around Cristina._

_The Hunts took their seat, next to them were Jackson, April and their 1 year old boy David. The birthday party started, the games started. Eleanor joined a game and she won, she got a present, she happily back to her parents, showing the present which wrap with a paper._

_"Mommy look!" Eleanor said, showed the present to Cristina._

_"You did a good job El!" Cristina said, kissed her forehead._

_"Yes you did!" Owen responded Cristina._

_"Can El open this?" Eleanor asked._

_"Wait until the party finish" Cristina said._

_"Okay" Eleanor obeyed her mother, she climbed to Owen's lap._

_After the games, it was time for the cake, Eleanor was excited to see the cake, it was a Minnie Mouse cake. After Ellis blew the candles, it was time for allot the goodie bags. Cristina ordered Eleanor to came to Ellis to get the goodie bag, Ellis gave the goodie bag to Eleanor. _

_"Can Eleanor have one more?" Eleanor asked._

_"For whom?" Meredith asked._

_"For David, he's sleeping" Eleanor said, pointed David who was sleeping on April's lap._

_"Okay, here you go" Meredith said as she gave the goodie bag to Eleanor._

_"Thank you" Eleanor said, she back to her parents._

_Cristina saw Eleanor held two goodie bags, why she had two? Cristina thought. "Why do you have two?" Cristina asked to her._

_"One for El and one for David" Eleanor said as she gave the goodie bag to April._

_"Aww thank you sweetie" April said._

_"Good girl" Owen said, stroked her hair._

_It was the time for eat, Owen who the one brought the food to them. Cristina started feed Eleanor and herself, "It's a great party!" Eleanor said when she still munched the food._

_"Don't talk while eating" Cristina said._

_"It is" Owen said, agreed with his daughter._

_"El wants a Mickey Mouse cake" Eleanor said._

_"For your birthday?" Owen asked._

_Eleanor nodded, "Okay, a Mickey Mouse cake for your birthday" Owen said._

_"Yay"_

_"Do you want a dog for your birthday?" Cristina asked, mocked her._

_Eleanor shook her head, "El wants a puppy but not a dog" Eleanor said._

_Owen and Cristina laughed, "It's same" Owen said "Puppies bigger and become dogs, just like you El, you're growing bigger and became the second mommy" Eleanor looked at Owen, grinned._

_"Just like mommy?" Eleanor asked. Owen nodded, patted her head. "El wants to be like mommy!" Eleanor said._

_"Good" Cristina said, smiled._

_When they finished their food, the Hunts decided to go home. They approached Meredith and Derek, "We're headed home" Cristina said._

_"Okay, thank you for coming" Meredith said._

_"Bye aunt Meredith" Eleanor said._

_"Bye sweetie" Meredith said._

_"Mommy, El forgot the bag" Eleanor said, looked to her mommy._

_"Okay, you get the bag" Cristina said._

_"No, there is a dog" Eleanor said._

_"I'll get it" Owen said._

_"Thank you daddy" Eleanor said, Owen rubbed Eleanor's hair and went to Zola's room._

_After Owen got the bag, the Hunts went to their car, Cristina helped Eleanor to sit on her car seat. They headed to their house, Cristina helped Eleanor again. When they went in to the house, Eleanor decided to open the present._

_"Go on" Owen said. Eleanor wrapped the prize up, the prize was a Mickey Mouse doll._

_"Yay!" Eleanor screamed, happily, she loved Disney's characters, Cristina and Owen was also happy saw their daughter happy. "Sleep with Mickey tonight!"_

_"Yay, time for sleep" Cristina said as she picked Eleanor up, Eleanor giggled, Cristina ran to Eleanor's room with Owen followed them. When they arrived, Cristina put down Eleanor, she needed to change her dress to her pajamas "Hands up" Cristina said. Eleanor put her hands up, Cristina removed her dress. Owen gave the pajamas to Cristina, Cristina dressed her. Eleanor climbed to her bed, Owen tucked her._

_"Good night princess" Owen said, kissed her forehead._

_"Good night daddy" Eleanor responded._

_"Bye" Cristina said, kissed her forehead._

_Owen and Cristina went out from the room, they went to their own bedroom. "What a day! I'm tired" Cristina said as she undressed herself and put her pajamas. "Yeah" Owen agreed, Owen was changing his clothes too._

_"April is pregnant" Cristina said, slipped to the cover._

_"She is?" Owen asked "Yeah. Well, I found it out" Cristina said._

_"Oh, we'll like them too" Owen said, grinned, looked to Cristina._

_"Yes" Cristina said, grinned back._

_"Ah women, you make me want to do it" Owen said as he changed his position to on top of her._

_"Do what?" Cristina asked, grinned._

_"This" Owen kissed her forehead "This" he kissed her right cheek "This" kissed her left cheek "And this" he kissed her lips. Cristina laughed, "Let me do it that to you too" Cristina said as she rolled herself to on top of Owen, she started kiss him. They didn't realize Eleanor with the Mickey doll on her hand silently went into the room which the door was not closed properly, she approached the bed, "Mommy" Eleanor said, both Cristina and Owen surprised._

_"Eleanor!" Cristina yelled, surprised, she threw herself from Owen._

_"Can El sleep with mommy?" Eleanor asked as she climbed up to the bed._

_"Sure" Cristina said. Eleanor went to the middle of Cristina and Owen, she put her head on Cristina's chest, she hugged the doll, Cristina put her arms around her and Eleanor's eyes started closing . Owen saw them and smiled, he loved his girls so much. Owen couldn't imagine he would have a wonderful family, he put her arm around them "I'm lucky" Owen said as he kissed Cristina's cheek and closed his eyes with smile on his face._

Owen woke up with his alarm went off, "Not again!" Owen screamed. "Why did I get that dream?" Owen asked out loud. The Shepherds have a new daughter? The Averys have a son and unborn baby? What dream was that? Owen asked himself. "Why I got that dream? Owen asked, himself again.

Owen checked to the clock, it was already 5 am, 1 hour to go to the flight. "Damn it! I'm late!" Owen yelled. Owen took a quick shower, packed his clothes up, his mind was in the dream, he didn't know why he got that dream. This was the first time I got a continued dream, Owen thought. After Owen done packing, he headed to the receptionist to give back the key.

When he arrived to the receptionist, he saw the taxi was already waiting for him, after gave back the key, he hurriedly went in to the taxi. On the way to the airport, Owen decided to text Cristina to say that he headed back to Seattle. Owen didn't know how to start it, he decided to send only a simple text, he read again and clicked the send button. Owen read again the message that he already sent, it read _Headed back to Seattle, take care now. _Simple message but had many meaning, Owen thought.

Owen arrived at the airport, he paid the taxi driver and hurriedly went out from the taxi and ran to the gate. He bumped someone, he immediately said sorry but didn't see the person's face and started ran again, the person turned around, the person saw Owen who bumped her and yelled "Owen!"

Owen stopped running and turned around to see the person's face, "Meredith!" Owen yelled, surprised "What are you doing here?" Owen asked Meredith.

"I'm here for Cristina, I promised her I'd be there when she gave a birth" Meredith said, Owen face suddenly changed, from surprised to "don't want to hear" face.

"Oh, I have to catch a plane. And you won't see the baby anyway, she's with the new parents now" Owen said.

"Eleanor?" Meredith asked, made sure. "Yes, how did you know her name?" Owen asked, confused.

"Cristina told me" Meredith said.

"Oh, like I said before, you won't see her now, you're too late" Owen said.

"No, I'm not. I still can see her, she's in the hospital right now, Cristina keeps her" Meredith said, Owen's face was shocked, Meredith was shocked too, she just told Owen.

"She what?" Owen asked, shocked.


	7. Good Confession

"Oh my God! What am I saying?" Meredith said, shocked.

"She keeps Eleanor?" Owen asked, still couldn't believe to what he just heard.

"Yes, oh my God! She'll mad and and she will scold me!" Meredith said, panicked.

"It was an accident! She'll not" Owen said, his mind was full of things about Cristina. Why did she change her mind? Why did she don't tell him? Why did she keep Eleanor? Why did she want Eleanor now? The questions kept on his head.

There was a silent between them, Meredith couldn't stop thinking about Cristina mad at her. On the other hand, Owen was couldn't stop about Cristina too but with different subject, his thought was about Cristina and Eleanor.

"Calling for flight EG345 to Seattle, we will be takes off soon" the intercom said.

"That's your flight" Meredith said, broke the silent.

"Yes" Owen said, he didn't know he should take the flight or not.

"Why are you still here? You can't miss it!" Meredith said.

"Yeah, you were right" Owen said, he decided to back to Seattle, "Bye" Owen said to Meredith, and walked away.

After she saw Owen disappeared to the crowd, Meredith took a breath and decided to face Cristina, go to her house. She took a cab and gave the driver Cristina's address, Cristina gave Meredith the address when she bought the house.

Meanwhile, Owen just sat on the plane's seat, he didn't know was he made the right decision or not. The questions were on his head again, why did she change her mind? Owen thought. "She didn't tell me anything about it" Owen said, quietly, still couldn't believe Cristina kept Eleanor.

Then the question hit him, "Why I'm here? I should talk to her, I'm the one who wants to adopt her" Owen said on his mind "Why I'm here?" Owen asked to himself again.

"I'm the pilot, we'll take off now" the plane's pilot said.

Owen heard it, he unbuckled himself and stood up "Sir, you need to sit down" the stewardess said. "I'm sorry but I can't take this flight" Owen said.

"Sir? I need you to sit down now" the stewardess said.

"No" Owen said, he started to take out his things from the plane's locker.

"Sir, sit down or I'll call the authorities"

"No, if I take this flight, I'll lose my family" Owen said.

"Sir, I don't want this flight get delayed. Please sit down and buckle yourself" the pilot said, the pilot came out from the cockpit after one of the stewardesses told him that a guy won't take the flight.

"No" Owen said, still took out his things.

"May I ask why?" the pilot asked.

"I'll lose my family if I take this flight" Owen said, he realized that the other passengers watched him but he didn't care.

"Your family?"

"Yes" Owen said "I'm sure you have a family right?"

"Yes, I am"

"Do you want to lose them?" Owen asked.

"No, I love them" the pilot said.

"Yeah, I am too, I don't want to lose them"

The pilot thought for a second, he thought the foreign man was right, he didn't want to lose his family. "Okay, open the door" the pilot said.

"Thank you very much sir" Owen said, offered his hand.

"You're welcome, good luck" the pilot said as he shook Owen's hand.

Owen went out from the plane, before he went out he apologized to the passengers. Owen didn't know what to do next, he decided to see Cristina at the hospital. Owen took a cab and went to the hospital, he went to Cristina's room but found out that the room was empty.

"Excuse me, where is the patient? Cristina Yang?" Owen asked to the nurse.

"Dr. Walker discharged her yesterday" the nurse said.

"Oh okay, thank you" Owen said.

"She didn't bring her baby home with her yesterday" the nurse said.

"Really?"

"Yes, she hasn't had baby's things in her house so she decided to go to the mall today" the nurse said.

"Thank you very much about the information" Owen said.

"You're welcome sir"

Owen decided to take a look to the nursery, to see Eleanor. Owen knew he still had the suitcase with him, he didn't care. Owen arrived at the nursery, fortunately the curtain was open so he could see her. He searched Eleanor, and found her. Eleanor was sleeping peacefully, like her mom.

After minutes watched Eleanor sleeping, Owen decided to meet Cristina now. But, he had a problem, he didn't know Cristina's address. Owen called Meredith, unfortunately Meredith didn't answer the call, Owen thought that Meredith hadn't turned on her phone yet. Owen tried to call Cristina, like Meredith she didn't answer the call.

Owen sighed, he had no hope to see Cristina, he couldn't stay at the hospital all day to see her. Owen found a bench and sat on it, his mind was searching a person who knew Cristina's address beside Meredith. Owen found a person, Bella, he immediately called her.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered it.

"Bella? It's me, Owen" Owen said.

"Oh mr. Hunt. How can I help you?" Bella said.

"I need Cristina's address, Cristina didn't answer my call" Owen said.

Bella told Owen the address as Owen wrote it down "Thank you" Owen said, grateful that he had Bella's number.

"You're welcome mr. Hunt" Bella said. Owen took a cab and gave the driver Cristina's address, they went to Cristina's house.

When Owen tried to get out from the plane, Meredith just arrived at Cristina's house, Meredith knocked the door, Cristina opened the door after 5 minutes Meredith knocked the door. "Seriously?" Meredith said as Cristina let Meredith in.

"This is your room" Cristina said, pointed a room.

"I met Owen at the airport, he took a flight back to Seattle" Meredith blurted out.

"Did you say anything?" Cristina asked immediately, afraid that Meredith would say the secret to Owen.

"Hmm no" Meredith said, couldn't see Cristina's eyes.

"You were lying, Meredith Grey, you told Owen something"

"I accidently told him that you keep Eleanor" Meredith said.

"Meredith Grey! You just like my assistant, can't keep secrets!" Cristina said, scolded her.

"I'm sorry!"

"Did you tell him anything more?"

"No, I need a nap, if you want to scold me later okay? I'm sleepy" Meredith said, went in to the guest room. With no choice, Cristina let Meredith sleep. Cristina decided to back to sleep, she went in to her room and back to the dreamland.

After 10 minutes in the cab, Owen arrived at Cristina's house. Owen paid the driver, went out from the cab and stood in front of the door. Owen took a deep breath and knocked the door, no one was opening the door, Owen knocked again. And again, no one was answering his knocking, Owen knock again but this time more hard.

"Hold on!" Owen heard Cristina's voice. With Cristina's half open eyes, she opened the door. Cristina's eyes were opening widen after she saw Owen who the one in her doorstep.

"What are you doing here?!" Cristina asked, while yelled at him "Where did you get my address?!"

"Why did you change your mind?" Owen asked, calmly.

"Why are you here?!" Cristina asked again, still shocked after she found out the person was Owen.

"I'll tell you if you tell me" Owen said "Are you not letting me in?" he asked as he took a look inside the house.

Cristina saw Owen took a peak into her house, she stepped out and closed the door, she was now at the outside of her house, blocking the door "Why are you here?" Cristina asked again "You're supposed on the plane!"

"No, I'm here. Why did you change your mind?" Owen asked again.

"Why are you here?"

"Because you changed your mind!" Owen said.

"You missed your flight because only that?" Cristina asked, unsatisfied.

"Yes" Owen said, quietly. Owen knew he was lying, he didn't want the real reason to be discovered.

"You were lying" Cristina said.

"What? No, I'm not" Owen said.

"Yes, you are! I know you very well"

"If you know me "very well", read my mind" Owen ordered her.

"No"

"Why? You said "I know you very well"" Owen said, copied the way Cristina said it.

"I'm too sleepy, I can't turn on my skill" Cristina said, made an excuse.

"Ha! Nice try!"

"Ha ha ha" Cristina did a mock laugh.

"Are you really not letting me in?"

"Yes, I am" Cristina said, firmly.

"Oh okay" Owen said. Owen put down his things and picked Cristina up on his shoulder, opened the door and went in, he didn't forget to bring his things with him.

"Put me down, you monster!" Cristina screamed.

"Wow, since when did you care about where you live?" Owen asked, he was amazed with the inside of the house, it was a well decorated house.

"Put me down!" Cristina said as she hit his back. Owen found a couch, he went to it and dropped Cristina on it.

"You're crazy!" Cristina yelled to him.

"This is a nice house" Owen said as he looked around the living room.

"Where did you get my address?" Cristina asked again.

"Bella" Owen said.

"That girl!" Cristina yelled, she was really mad "When will she ask me first?" Cristina complained.

"I'm happy she's worked for you, she told me everything" Owen said.

Cristina, who was mad at her, hit Owen, "Whaaatt?" Owen looked at her, her face was really mad Owen could tell.

"Go away!" Cristina said as she pushed Owen and stood up, she made a way to her bed room. Cristina met sleeping Meredith in the hallway, "Why did you yelling Cristina? I had a great dream and you woke me up!" Meredith said, didn't know that Owen was in the house.

"You! Because of you!" Cristina yelled at her.

"What did I do?" Meredith asked, rubbed her eyes.

"Seriously?" Cristina said, she went in to her bedroom and slammed the door.

Meredith, who still didn't know why, went to the living room. Meredith saw a man sat on the couch, "Who are you?" Meredith asked to the man as she went near him to see his face. "Owen!" Meredith yelled surprised "What are you doing here?"

"To get the reason" Owen said.

"Oh, this is why Cristina mad" Meredith said, sat down on the couch.

They both went silent, "Meredith? Can I ask you something?" Owen broke the silent.

"What?"

"Who is the father?" Owen asked, he clearly still curious about it.

"I can't tell you" Meredith said, didn't want to make Cristina more mad at her.

"But you know, right?"

"I am" Meredith said.

"Does Bella know about this?" Owen asked, he thought he could get more information from her.

"No, only me and her" Meredith said, she knew the father but she didn't want to tell him. Meredith looked at him, she could see the pain in his face, she really felt sorry for him. "You know what? I'll talk to her" Meredith said.

"Up to you, I'll make something, I'm hungry" Owen said, he stood up and went to the kitchen, looked for something that he could cook or eat.

"Cristina?" Meredith said, quietly as she opened the door. Meredith found Cristina on the bed, covered her body with the blanket, she probably crying, Meredith thought.

"Hey" Meredith rubbed her body "Are you okay?" Cristina didn't answer her.

"W-Why everything became horrible?" Cristina asked as she looked up to Meredith "I was happy here Mer, until Owen's mom needed a heart and he came here and he found out everything and everything became like this" Cristina cried again.

"Well, I don't know. I felt bad for him, you know. I know everything about the pregnancy, everything happened in here, but he didn't know. If he didn't come here and the things are normal, he would be in Amelia's arms now" Meredith said as she stroked Cristina's hair.

"Amelia?" Cristina looked up to Meredith.

"Yes, he dated her for a while. And after he talked with you, he broke up with her" Meredith said.

"What? He moved on already?" Cristina wiped her tears.

"Yes, he is. I don't know why, he might be lonely, with Derek who I know his only closest friend since you gone not in Seattle" Meredith sighed "He broke up with Amelia after he talked with you, he really loves you Cristina"

Cristina thought for a moment, she didn't know what to do. She wanted him to move on but with every time he talked to her, he couldn't resist her and they couldn't get out of the style. "What should I do, Mer?" Cristina asked her.

"You want him to be happy right?" Meredith asked, sat on the bed.

"Of course"

"Tell him, tell him that he is Eleanor's father" Meredith said "Start a family with him, you both have Eleanor now"

"B-But Mer, I-" Meredith cut her "You choose to be Eleanor's mother, right? You choose to be a mother, Owen is great with kids, he great with my kids you know that. You both will be great parents I know it" Meredith said "You love him right?"

"Yes, more than anything" Cristina said.

"Tell him, let him know. He will be really happy, his biggest dream is have kids" Meredith paused "With you!"

"Wha-What if he mad?" Cristina asked.

"He will get over of it, because he's happy!"

"He will mad because I didn't tell him the pregnancy Mer, he missed the 6th month of the pregnancy!"

"He will get over of it" Meredith said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. Fix yourself and go out, talk to him, I'll leave you both alone" Meredith said, ordered Cristina. Cristina obeyed Meredith, she went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, washed her face. Cristina looked herself in the mirror, she wasn't sure this was a good idea or not, but she thought Meredith was right, Owen was great with kids and he would be a great father for Eleanor.

Cristina went out from the bathroom and looked to Meredith, "I'm ready" Cristina said.

"Good, I'm gonna grab something and bring it to my room, I'm hungry" Meredith said, she went out from the bedroom and went to the kitchen, she found Owen sat on a seat in the dining room. Owen knew it was Meredith, he looked up from his food, "Is she okay?" Owen asked.

"Yup" Meredith said as she opened the fridge's door.

"I should talk to her" Owen said.

"Yeah you should" Meredith said, she found a food and went in to her room, the guest room.

Cristina heard a room's door closing, Meredith already in her room, Cristina thought. Cristina took a deep breath and went out from her room, she saw Owen was doing the dishes. "Hey" Cristina said, she took a seat.

Owen looked up, "Hey" Owen said.

"Can you sit here? I want to tell you something" Cristina said, pointed a seat.

"Sure" Owen said as he dried his wet hands, he hoped that the "something" was a good thing.

"What's up?" Owen asked.

"I-I know that you love Eleanor" Cristina started.

"Yes, it just feels awesome with her" Owen said.

"Yeah, and I know that you want to adopt her" Cristina said, Owen nodded to her.

"Hmm, I don't know how to start this" Cristina said. Owen was confused, he didn't know what would Cristina said. "You can tell me everything" Owen said.

"First I'll tell you why I changed my mind" Cristina paused, looked to Owen's face "Just like you, I feel great with Eleanor and when I need to give Eleanor to them, my mind didn't want to let her go but I have too. That's why I decided to keep her" Cristina finished it, she looked up to Owen, Owen's face was a loving face.

"Okay, that's a good reason" Owen said, calmly.

Cristina was relieved Owen took it very good, now she just had to tell the important thing, but the problem was she didn't know how. "And you want to know the father right?" Cristina asked.

"Yes" Owen said.

"Promise me you will not mad" Cristina said it first.

"Hmm okay?" Owen said, he was more confused, why did she tell me to do so? Owen thought.

"Okay, so" Cristina paused, her heart was beating fast, she looked to his curious face. Owen noticed that she was afraid to say it, he reached her hand "It's okay, you can tell me" Owen said as he rubbed her hand with his thumb, he smiled to Cristina.

"Okay" Cristina said, she took a deep breath "The father is" Cristina paused "Is you" Cristina said, she was really relieved.

Owen was shocked, he let go her hand, he was speechless. "I'm sorry" Cristina said, hoping Owen would say something. Cristina just looked at him, she saw him kept open his mouth and close it, "Please say something" Cristina said, worried.

"Why?" Owen asked, finally he found his voice "Why you didn't tell me?"

"I was happy here, and I didn't want to ruin it. I thought with hide the pregnancy from you and give the baby up to the adoption, it would not ruin the happiness" Cristina paused "I decided that the day after I found it out"

Owen was silent, "You were being selfish" Owen said, quietly.

"Yes, I was" Cristina said.

"So, what now?" Owen asked.

"What?" Cristina asked, confused.

"I am Eleanor's father, right? And as her father, I want to be with her" Owen said.

"Oh, yeah right. I haven't decided this, you're not mad?" Cristina asked, his reaction was completely different from Cristina expected. Normal guys would mad, but Owen was different, Cristina thought.

"I was mad" Owen paused "At first, but with you changed your mind and Eleanor still with you, I'm not mad now. I'd really mad if Eleanor with that couple"

"O-Okay, I'm sorry for not telling you" Cristina said, apologized "Reaaaallllyyy sorry"

"I'm happy now, I have a daughter who still in the hospital" Owen said.

"Now what?" Cristina asked, she didn't know what would happen next.

"I really want to be with Eleanor" Owen paused "I want to wake up in the middle of the night to take of her, I want to hear her first word, I want to see she crawls to me, I want to be there when she blows her first birthday candle, the point is I want to be with her every single time" Owen finished it, he smiled to her.

"The question is do you want to be there?" Owen asked her.

Cristina was silent listened Owen's speech, she was amazed with the fatherly Owen, she really want to be there with Owen, if she was there it means Owen and she would get married. But she was afraid to take the next step, she afraid that it would be like 3 years ago, with Owen cheated and the fought.

"Do you?" Owen asked again.

"I-I want to be there" Cristina said.

"So now we know that we want to be there. Now, the problem is how?" Owen said "We need to be in one place, one roof together"

"Yeah" Cristina said, she knew they would discuss this. Honestly, she wasn't ready and she didn't know what answer she would answer.

"With you in here and my life in Seattle, we clearly can't be in one roof" Owen said.

"Yeah"

"Eleanor needs her mom, she can't move to Seattle without her mom. And you both can't fly to Seattle once a week"

"Yeah"

"You can't move back to Seattle because you have an amazing hospital, your dream hospital. I can move here but with my mom and my job in Seattle I just can't"

"Yeah"

They went silent, they were both in deep thoughts, thinking how can they be in one roof. "You know what we can solve this, not now but maybe later" Owen said, broke the silent, she grabbed her hand.

"How?"

"I don't how, we will figure this out, with you not give up your hospital and with me not leave my mom" Owen said, looked directly to her eyes.

"Okay" Cristina said, quietly.

There was a silent between them again, they just looked at each other and sometimes they smiled to each other. "We have a daughter" Owen said, grinned to her.

"Yeah, we do" Cristina said, put a small smile. Cristina's stomach wanted to join the conversation too, her stomach growled, "Your stomach needs food" Owen said, smiled.

"Yes" Cristina said as she stood up, she opened her fridge to get snacks and surprised with the inside, there were no snacks. "Oh my God, what happened to my snacks?" Cristina said.

"What?"

"I have lots in here and they're gone" Cristina said, upset.

"Not my fault, I just took your instant spaghetti, nothing more" Owen said.

"Meredith Grey!" Cristina yelled as she went to the guestroom.

Owen saw Cristina got mad, he laughed a little "Twisted Sister" Owen said. Owen heard Cristina scold Meredith about the food, all he could do was laughing quietly. Owen decided to make something for her, he felt bad for her.

Owen saw there were some eggs and frozen bacons in her freezer, "Since when Cristina cook?" Owen asked to himself. Owen cooked the eggs and bacons with a happy heart.

In the guestroom, after Cristina scolded Meredith about the snacks, Meredith asked Cristina how the conversation went. "He was calm and was mad at first but we're okay, we were talking about how can we be in one roof to be with Eleanor of course" Cristina said "We haven't decided it yet"

"Whoa! That's fast!" Meredith said.

"Yeah, we'll take it slow"

"He clearly wants to be with you"

"What no, we were not discussing that" Cristina said.

"Yes, he is!"

"Stop!" Cristina yelled at her.

"Okay, okay. You don't have a plan for it?" Meredith asked, changed the subject.

"No, honestly. My head is so full now, I can't think about it"

"You can just give up the hospital and move to Seattle, I want you to be there with me too" Meredith said.

"Burke trust me to run this hospital not to ruin it"

"Not ruin it, leave it" Meredith said.

"It still the same" Cristina said "Wait, what smell is that?" Cristina added as she smelled something yummy in her house.

"I'm hungry"

"You already ate my snacks and still hungry?" Cristina said, still not pleased with the snacks.

"I am" Meredith said "I'm gonna eat" Meredith added as she stood up and went to the door "He is a good husband by the way" Meredith mocked Cristina before went out from the room.

"Mer!" Cristina yelled to her as she headed out to the kitchen.

Owen saw Meredith entered the kitchen followed by Cristina, the ladies took their seat and Owen served them, "For you" Owen said as he placed a plate in front of Meredith "Thank you very much" Meredith said.

"And for you" Owen said as he placed a plate in front of Cristina "Thank you" Cristina said. Owen took a seat and watched the ladies ate his meals. The ladies ate their breakfast quietly, until Meredith spoke "So you change your plan?" Meredith said.

"What plan?" Owen asked.

"To go back to Seattle today"

"Yeah, I think" Owen said.

"You should go back" Cristina butted in.

"Why?" Owen asked.

"Your mom just had a heart surgery" Cristina said "Someone needs to be there with her"

"If I'm go back, what will you do?" Owen asked.

"Shopping, for Eleanor of course" Cristina said.

"After that?"

"Put the things in place" Cristina said.

"After that?"

"Bring Eleanor home" Cristina said.

"I don't want to miss that" Owen said, sighed.

"It just brings a baby home, what's the special with that?" Cristina asked, confused.

"It's special, see a baby on the crib for the first time" Owen said.

"Seriously? So, I need to mark the date like that?" Cristina said.

Meredith who was watching them butted in "Good idea" Meredith said.

"Seriously? First bath at home too? And first crying in the middle of the night?" Cristina said.

Meredith and Owen chuckled, "Yes" Meredith said.

"How can I miss those things?" Owen said.

"You both are freak" Cristina said "You go back to Seattle" Cristina said as she pointed Owen with her fork "And you go to the mall with me" pointed Meredith with her fork too.

"Yes ma'am" Meredith said, grinned.

"You really want me to go" Owen said.

"Yes" Cristina said, firmly.

"Fine" Owen said, he stood up and took out his laptop.

"You both are so cute" Meredith said.

"Shut up, I need I mean we need to finish this breakfast and get ready and go to the mall" Cristina said.

"Yes ma'am"

Owen booked a flight back to Seattle, he got a flight which would fly in 5 hours, he took it. "My flight is in 5 hours, I have to go to the hospital first to see Eleanor" Owen said, quietly.

Owen back to the kitchen and said "My flight is in 5 hours, I leave now" Owen said.

"That's fast?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, I'll visit Eleanor first and then go to the airport" Owen said.

"Great plan" Cristina said.

"I'll leave now" Owen said.

"Okay" Cristina said, she stood up and put her plate to the dishwasher. Owen approached her and gave her a hug, Cristina accepted the hug, "Thank you" Owen whispered.

"For what?" Cristina asked.

"For Eleanor" Owen said, he released her "We'll talk about it, we'll figure this out" Owen promised to her "You take care of yourself, don't let Eleanor starving" Owen said, smiled.

"No way" Cristina said.

"Bye" Owen said, he kissed her cheek.

Owen went out from the kitchen, "Bye" Owen said.

"Bye" Meredith and Cristina said, unison.

"Well, that was cute" Meredith said after she heard Owen closed the door.

"Stop, and finish your breakfast" Cristina said as she went to her room, she hid her smile.

Owen headed to the hospital where Eleanor was there, he told the cab's driver to wait for 10 minutes, Owen said he would give the driver extras, the driver happily waiting for Owen. Owen went in to the hospital and went straight to the nursery, unfortunately the curtain was close.

Owen saw the nursery's door, he went to the door and opened it, a nurse saw him what he did, "Sir? May I ask who are you?" the nurse asked.

"I'm Eleanor's father" Owen said, it was his first time said to people that he was Eleanor's father.

"Oh okay, you can go in" the nurse said.

Owen went in and searched for his daughter, he found her. Fortunately, she was awake, Owen approached her and picked her up. "Hey little angel, I'm Owen, I'm your father" Owen said "Your mom told me this morning, I'm so happy"

"I'll back to Seattle today, be good with mommy okay? I'm gonna miss you so much because you're my daughter" Owen said, smiled to her "I love you, Eleanor" Owen put Eleanor back to her bed, he kissed her forehead. With final look Owen left her, he felt sad.

Owen headed to the airport, his seat on the plane was near the window, he looked out from the window to see the city of his daughter and her mom lived.

"We'll be in the same roof"

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, I'll not abandoned this story (Because I have good or maybe bad ideas in my head). And please do reviews! **


	8. Mamas Know Best

"Which room will be her room?" Meredith asked to Cristina as Cristina locked her house's door, they wanted to go to the baby's shop.

"Guest room" Cristina said, they went to Cristina's car.

"My room?"

"No, the other guest room" Cristina said.

"Oh, will we buy the full baby's furniture?" Meredith asked, Cristina started the engine and drove away.

"Of course" Cristina said.

"Really? Don't you think to move back to Seattle?"

"Can we stop talking about that? My head feels like want to explode" Cristina said, Meredith wanted to comment about it but she kept her mouth shut.

10 minutes later, Cristina and Meredith arrived at the babies' furniture and accessories shop, named Babies &amp; Kids. It was a huge store, "Wow Cristina, this is huge" Meredith said, amazed, looked outside from the window.

"Yeah, last night I did a research, and they're the best" Cristina said as she parked her car.

"You're not kidding with Eleanor" Meredith said, she looked to the new Cristina.

"Do I look like joking to you?" Cristina asked, looked back to Meredith. Meredith shook her head, they went in to the shop, "Welcome to Babies &amp; Kids" a high-pitched voice servant girl said, the girl looked down to both Cristina and Meredith's belly, it was flat, "Too early?" the girl asked.

"Too late" Meredith said.

"So, you haven't buy things?" the girl asked.

"Nope" Meredith said.

"Okay parents, come with me, I'm Rose by the way" the servant girl introduced herself.

"We're not, she's my best friend, the father is on a flight to US right now" Meredith said. Cristina who already annoyed since the servant girl came to her, and became more annoyed because Meredith couldn't stop talking, stopped Meredith "Mer, stop" Cristina said, with mad face.

Rose, the servant girl was curious, she wanted to ask Cristina about it but she shut her mouth after saw Cristina's face, "Have you decided the colors yet?" Rose said.

"No yet" Cristina said.

Rose thought, this was her first customer who didn't know what color for the baby's things, "Is it a boy or girl?" Rose asked.

"Girl" Meredith said.

"Oh, pink then" the servant girl said.

"No pink!" Meredith and Cristina said at the same time.

"Purple?"

"No girly colors" Cristina said "But something fresh, like sea's blue"

"Right! We have things that you want, come with me" Rose said excited, she went to the baby's department, Cristina and Meredith followed her. After 4 hours of shopping, Cristina was satisfied, she bought her clothes, crib, changing table and the other baby's furniture and she was more satisfied she didn't bought girly baby's clothes and accessories.

Cristina and Meredith went out from the store with 4 big bags in their hands, the huge things would be delivered directly to Cristina's house. Cristina didn't forget to buy a car seat for Eleanor, she ordered Rose to pair the seat to her car, Cristina would take Eleanor home after they finished the shopping.

"Thank you! Good bye!" Rose said as she waved her hands to Cristina's car.

"Thank God, it's over" Cristina said as she drove away from the store, Meredith just laughed when she saw Cristina's reaction to the servant girl. "Let's take El home" Cristina said, happily, "I can't wait to see her" Cristina drove her car to the hospital.

"What's her middle name, by the way?" Meredith asked.

"Um, she doesn't have one" Cristina said. Cristina thought for a moment, Eleanor needed a middle name, but what? Owen who was the one who named her, or maybe I could use a Korean name. "Sa-Rang (사랑)" Cristina said, quietly.

"What?" Meredith asked, she was sure Cristina said something.

"Eleanor Sa-Rang" Cristina said.

"I still don't get it" Meredith said.

"Her middle name, Sa-Rang" Cristina said, explained.

"Sa-Rang? What does Sa-Rang mean?"

"Sa-Rang means 'Love' in Korean" Cristina said.

"Woah, okay. That's a cute name, Eleanor Sa-Rang Hunt" Meredith said the name.

"Hunt? Who the hell decided that?" Cristina asked.

"It's Hunt right? Or Yang-Hunt? But it's too long" Meredith said.

"I haven't decided that" Cristina said.

"Oh, I thought you will use his name"

"We're not together" Cristina said.

"But, he's the father right? Kids use their father's name, like Zola and Bailey Shepherd"

"Oh really? How about Sofia Robbins Sloan Torres? Is she used her father's name?" Cristina said, struck back.

"That's different, like the Beckham's boys, the three of them used her father's name" Meredith said.

Cristina knew she lost, "Okay, fine. I don't want to talk about it anymore" Cristina said.

"Fine"

5 minutes later, Meredith and Cristina arrived at the hospital, they went straight to the nursery where Eleanor stayed. Cristina spotted her daughter, approached her, "Hi, El! Let's go home" Cristina said as she picked Eleanor up. Eleanor opened her eyes as soon as Cristina picked her up, she knew she was her mother.

"Oh God, she's so cute" Meredith said.

"I know right? How can I let this cutie go?" Cristina said, hugged Eleanor.

"Come on, in a moment, the delivery guy will arrive" Meredith said.

"Okay" Cristina said, Eleanor still in her arms, Cristina put Eleanor back to her crib, "I'll be right back" Cristina said. Cristina and Meredith went to the nurse station, Cristina would sign couple of papers. Cristina approached a nurse, "Hey, I'm going to take my daughter home" Cristina said.

"What's her name?" the nurse asked.

"Eleanor" Cristina said.

The nurse took a look to the computer, "Oh, Eleanor Yang" the nurse said "Can you show me your ID?" the nurse continued. Cristina, took out her wallet from her bag, Cristina opened the wallet and gave the nurse her ID. The nurse matched the data and Cristina's ID, "Here's your ID" the nurse said as gave the ID back to Cristina.

"Sign here" the nurse pointed the spot, Cristina signed it.

"Okay, please gave this paper to the nurse in the nursery" the nurse instructed Cristina.

"Oh okay, thank you" Cristina said as she took the paper.

Cristina and Meredith went back to the nursery, Cristina gave the nursery's nurse the paper as like she was told. "Sign her" the nurse said "And here"

Cristina signed the spots that the nurse told her, "Okay, you can take her home" the nurse said.

"Do you already have things what she needs?" the nurse asked.

"Yup, ready to take her home" Cristina said.

"Okay then, you can take her home" the nurse said "Do you bring her clothes with you?"

"Yeah" Cristina said.

"Okay great, I'm gonna tell you how to dressing the baby without hurt them" the nurse said, went to Eleanor's crib, Cristina and Meredith followed her. Cristina took out Eleanor's clothes, gave them to the nurse.

"No, no. You must do it with yourself" the nurse said, refused the clothes from Cristina.

"Okay"

"First, take out the pants from her, with a softly touch…." the nurse told Cristina step by step, Cristina followed the steps, "Great, you did a great job!" the nurse said "Just remember, don't do it in hurry or you will hurt her"

After instructed Cristina how to put the clothes, the nurse gave her tips how to nurse, changing the diaper, bathe and put her baby to sleep, she gave Cristina lot of literature on caring for an infant.

"You can go home now" the nurse said "She's a little cutie"

"Yes she is" Cristina said, proudly, picked Eleanor up "Bye" Cristina said, took Eleanor's hand and shook it in front of the nurse.

"Bye" the nurse said.

Cristina with Eleanor in her arms and Meredith went to Cristina's car, Cristina didn't know how to put Eleanor into the car seat, Cristina looked to Meredith, "Help?" Meredith helped Cristina put Eleanor into the car seat, Cristina was very grateful had Meredith in her side.

"Is it safe?" Cristina asked, started the engine.

"It is" Meredith said.

Cristina, with Eleanor and Meredith drove to her house, it was a quick trip. Cristina was grateful the delivery guy was not there yet. Cristina opened the house's door first, with Eleanor still in her car, Cristina took Eleanor and brought her to Cristina's room and placed Eleanor into Cristina's bed.

After Cristina saw Eleanor was safe, she helped Meredith took out the shopping bags from Cristina's car. "That was tiring" Meredith said, Cristina nodded agreed. They were both lying on the couch when they heard a door bell, "They're here" Cristina said as she stood up and went to the door to open it.

"Ma'am, we're here to deliver furniture that you ordered" the deliver guy said.

"I've been waiting for you, come in" Cristina said.

"Where is the room, ma'am?" the guy said.

"The second door on your left" Cristina said as she pointed the room's door.

"Okay, we'll start unpacking and arrange it" the guy said.

"Great" Cristina said "Please be quiet because the baby is sleeping in the next door"

"Okay" the guy said. The delivery guy and his friends started to working, they put the furniture like Cristina ordered them. 1 hour later, they finished put the things without waking Eleanor up. "Thank you so much" Cristina said.

"You're welcome, ma'am" the guys said, they went to the truck and drove away. Cristina closed the door and looked around her living room, there were lots of baby's stuffs, "This is my life now" Cristina said to herself.

Cristina back to the couch where Meredith was there, "Let's put Eleanor to her crib!" Meredith said, excited.

"Let's!" Cristina said, excited too.

Cristina and Meredith quietly went into Cristina's room, they didn't want to wake Eleanor up, "Hey little girl" Cristina said as she saw Eleanor already wake up.

"We're going to put you in your crib, and don't worry it's not pink" Meredith said, approached Cristina's bed.

"Yeah, she's right" Cristina said as she picked Eleanor up.

Cristina, Eleanor and Meredith went to Eleanor's room, "Look El, there's no pink" Cristina said as Meredith opened the room's door.

"This is your crib" Cristina said, put Eleanor down into the crib.

"This is so cute" Meredith said, took a photo of Eleanor in the crib. Cristina smiled, "What's wrong?" Cristina asked, panicked, as Eleanor started crying.

"Check her diaper" Meredith said.

Cristina checked Eleanor's diaper as she was told, the diaper was not full, "Maybe she's hungry" Cristina said "Oh, shoot. We forgot to buy milk!"

"This is not okay" Meredith said "Breast-feeding !" Meredith gave Cristina the other option.

"I'm not gonna do it" Cristina said, Eleanor cried more harder "Sshh, do you want mommy's milk?" Cristina asked Eleanor.

"She wants it" Meredith said "Sit there" Meredith ordered Cristina to sit on a rocking chair. Cristina obeyed Meredith, Cristina picked Eleanor up and sat on a chair. After Cristina was on her comfortable position, she started breast-feed Eleanor.

"This feel is weird" Cristina said "And fun"

"I know right?" Meredith said "So, breast-feeding then?"

"Maybe, it's the best right?"

"Yup, mama's milk is the best" Meredith said.

"This is exciting" Cristina said, Meredith had to smile, she didn't know her best friend would be like that.

"I'm going to make dinner, you stay here" Meredith said, she went out from the room.

"Eleanor Sa-Rang" Cristina said as she stroked her cheek "You're a cutie pie, you know that? I'm happy you're here"

"When I was just a kid, my dad tucked me on the bed and sang a song, I still remember the song" Cristina said, kept talking to the baby.

Cristina started singing,

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away"_

Cristina repeat the song twice, Cristina finished sang the song, she shed a tear, it was dropped on Eleanor's cheek, "Oh I'm sorry" Cristina said as she wiped her tear on Eleanor's cheek. "I miss your grandfather, I wished he can meet you" Cristina said.

"Are you done?" Cristina asked, she saw Eleanor raised her head, "You're done" Cristina said, she fixed her shirt and carefully stood up, Cristina with Eleanor went to the kitchen to see Meredith.

"You're done" Meredith said, looked up to Cristina, Cristina nodded.

"Place her into the baby bean bag, and we have our dinner" Meredith said. Cristina obeyed Meredith and placed Eleanor carefully on the baby bean bag, she didn't forget to buckl Eleanor up.

"What's the menu?" Cristina asked, sat on the seat.

"Instant spaghetti" Meredith said.

"Seriously?"

"You have nothing in your fridge" Meredith said.

Cristina and Meredith ate their dinner mostly in silent, sometimes Cristina looked to Eleanor to make sure her she was safe. After the dinner, Meredith decided to go to bed early because she was too tired.

"Good idea! Because you will wake up in the middle of the night!" Cristina said, mocked.

"I left my kids and my hot husband behind for just nursery her?"

"Yup, beside no one is helping me" Cristina said.

"You should have let Owen stay" Meredith said.

"Stop it" Cristina said "Here my plate too" Cristina pushed her plate to Meredith who was want to stood up.

"I'm your maid now" Meredith said.

"Yes you are" Cristina said, giggled.

Cristina approached Eleanor who was already sleeping again, "Let's go to your crib" Cristina said, unbuckled Eleanor, picked Eleanor up. "Don't forget to turn on the baby monitor!" Meredith shouted from the dishwasher.

Cristina went into Eleanor's room with Eleanor in her arms, Cristina put Eleanor down carefully into the crib, "Sweet dream" Cristina said, kissed her forehead. Cristina turned on the baby monitor, she went out , turned off the light and closed the door.

"What are you gonna do now?" Meredith asked as she met Cristina in the hallway.

"Take a long shower and sleep" Cristina said.

"Okay, good night" Meredith said. "Night night" Cristina said as she went into her room. As like Cristina said to Meredith, Cristina took a long shower, and went to her comfortable bed.

Cristina thought about Eleanor, she thought how grateful she was when she decided to kept Eleanor. Cristina's thought went to Owen, he must be in his trailer now, Cristina thought, he needed to buy a house, Cristina thought about where he lived. 5 minutes later, Cristina went in to her dream land.

Meanwhile, Owen just arrived to Seattle after the 12 hours flight, Owen went straight to his trailer, he was really tired. The next day, Owen went to the hospital, he went straight to his mom's room. "Owen you're back" Evelyn Hunt said as she saw her son went in to her room. Owen was so excited to tell his mom about the good news.

"Yeah" Owen said, smiled, approached the bed and gave Evelyn a kiss on her cheek.

"How was the trip?" she asked as Owen took a seat.

"Good, really good" Owen said, grinned to her mom.

"Yay! You and Cristina are back together"

"Well, that's not happening, but it WILL happening" Owen said, emphasized the 'will' word.

"Okay, son. I'm curious here, what happened?"

"It's really a good news, in fact it's a great news" Owen paused "I'm a father, mom" Owen said, happily.

"What?" Evelyn said, shocked. She was confused plus shocked, how could his son to be a father in 5 days? Evelyn thought. "I am a father and you are a grandmother" Owen said.

"How?" Evelyn asked, still confused.

"Well, when I came to her hospital and met her, she was 9 months pregnant and the baby is mine" Owen paused to see her reaction "And we were arguing about it, she was really mad and her water broke"

"Oh my God, why didn't she tell you about the pregnancy?"

"Well" Owen paused, he didn't know should he tell his mom about the adoption? Owen decided to tell about it since she already knew about the abortion "She wanted to give the baby away" Owen said, he saw his mom's face turned into shocked "That's not happened!" Owen immediately said.

"Okay, the baby is with her right?"

"Yeah, she is" Owen said.

"She?" Evelyn said, was her grandchild is a she? "It's a girl?"

"Yeah, she's really beautiful, she's like her mom" Owen said, proudly.

"Show me!" Evelyn said, excited. Owen opened his phone and gave his mom his phone. Evelyn took the photo and amazed with Eleanor, "My God, son! She's indeed like her mom, with black hair I bet it'd be curls" she said, the photo was taken when she was in the nursery, she was sleeping.

"Yeah, I bet too" Owen said. Evelyn gave Owen his phone, Owen took it and looked to his phone, "What happened next?" Evelyn asked, still curious. "Somehow, Cristina cancelled it" Owen said.

There both went silence, Owen looked back to his phone. Owen slid the screen, another photo showed up, Eleanor was awake this time, she was in Owen's arm. She looked so cute, Owen thought, with small lips, big black eyes and chubby cheeks.

Evelyn saw her son looked to his daughter photo, she knew her son loved her grandchild so much, it looked on Owen's face, he smiled when looked to his daughter photo, "Why didn't she tell you? Why didn't she ask you about your opinion?" Evelyn asked.

"She didn't want to ruin what she has now" Owen said. "O-Okay then, when does she will move back?" Evelyn asked. Owen sighed, he knew his mom would ask that question "I don't know, or maybe that's not gonna happen" Owen said.

"What do you mean? She needs a father" Evelyn said, didn't know what did her son mean. Every kids need their father, she knew Owen's father died when he was young but there was Evelyn's father, Owen's grandfather who helped her.

If Cristina didn't move to Seattle, who was gonna be the father? She knew Cristina's father already died when Cristina was just a child, it was no way Cristina's mother and step-father will move to Zurich, Evelyn thought.

Owen sighed again, "She didn't want to give her hospital up, the hospital is her dream" Owen said.

"If so, why don't you move there?"

"You're here and same like her, I have a hospital which needs me" Owen said "It's not that easy" Owen said sadly, Evelyn noticed Owen was so sad, she could hear from his voice. Evelyn decided to make her son's mood back, "I still can't believe it, I am a grandma!" Evelyn said, happily.

"Oh come on! You already a grandmother, Pippa and Phoebe already gave you 3 grandchildren" Owen said, mentioned his twin sisters.

"But not from you" Evelyn said "Are they know?"

"I haven't contacted them for about 5 months" Owen said.

"Owen! Who taught you to do that? They are your sisters, not your patients" Evelyn said "Okay, fine. I'm gonna call them" Owen said, obeyed his mother.

"Good" Evelyn said. Owen back to look Eleanor in his phone, suddenly his mother screamed "Cooperation!" Evelyn screamed.

"What?" Owen said, confused.

"A cooperation for this hospital and hers! So she can move here, without give her hospital up!" Evelyn said.

"Oh God! Exactly! That's the reason why I came to Zurich because I want to discuss about it!" Owen said "I'm gonna talk to the board and her!" Owen said, excitedly, his mom always knew best, Owen thought.

"Woohoo! I'm gonna meet her" the excited grandma said. Owen smiled, his mother was so excited like himself, "Her name is Eleanor, by the way. I named her" Owen said, grinned.

"Really? Good name son!" Evelyn said. Evelyn saw how proud Owen was, "Proud papa is here" Evelyn said, Owen grinned to his mom, indeed, he was really proud "I am" Owen said "I'm gonna talk to the board and you take a rest"

"Dr. Pierce said I can go home today"

"Oh okay, tell me when you'll leave" Owen said as stood up from his seat, he kissed her mom's cheek and made a way out from the room. Owen went to the conference room, he sat down, Owen decided to discuss about the cooperation with board members and Cristina, even though Cristina was in Zurich they still could with Skype.

Owen called Cristina, she answered after 3 rings, "Hallo?" Cristina said, she was breast-fed Eleanor. Owen smiled when he heard her, "Cristina, how's the little girl?" Owen asked.

"Well, she's eating now" Cristina said, looked down to Eleanor.

"Oh, which milk brand do you give her?" Owen asked, still didn't know Cristina breast-feed Eleanor.

"Mommy's milk" Cristina said.

"What? You breast-feed her?" Owen asked, surprised.

"Yup, it's the best for her"

"O-Okay" Owen paused "How are you?" Owen asked, still cared about Cristina.

"I'm fine, I feel like I'm a cow now" Cristina said.

Owen smiled behind his phone, "Um, Cristina. The reason why I called you is I want to make a cooperation between this hospital with yours, well I want to discuss that when I was there but I was surprised with Eleanor" Owen said.

"Oh, really? What kind of the cooperation?" Cristina asked "I was surprised too when you came here"

"I want to make this hospital to be like yours, become a research hospital besides just a teaching hospital" Owen said.

"Oh, cool" Cristina said.

"And I want you to join the meeting" Owen said.

"How? How can that be? With you there and I'm here"

"Via Skype!" Owen said.

"Right!" Cristina said "When is the meeting?"

"Actually, I haven't told them" Owen said "Can you join it?"

"I can but I'm not promise, there is Eleanor here who needs me"

"Yeah right, keep your Skype on, I'll call you" Owen said.

"Okay"

"Oh and tell Meredith to join it too" Owen said.

"Okay" Cristina said.

They both went silence, "Is Eleanor still with you?" Owen asked.

"Yup, she is" Cristina said as she looked down to her daughter.

"Can you put your phone to speaker? I want to talk with Eleanor" Owen said.

"Of course" Cristina, she put the phone to speaker mode.

"Hey baby, I'm your daddy, you can say my name when you're older" Owen said "I miss you so much because you're my girl, hope I can hold you now, love you Eleanor Hunt" Owen finished it.

"Hunt?" Cristina said as she turned the speaker off.

"Yup, she's a Hunt right?" Owen asked "She's mine too, I'm her father"

"Okay then"

"You okay with that right?" Owen asked, afraid that she would mad.

"Yah, I'm okay" Cristina said "By the way, yesterday I found her middle name"

"What is it?" Owen asked.

"Sa-Rang, she's Eleanor Sa-Rang Hunt" Cristina said.

"Sa-Rang? What does that mean?" Owen asked, he didn't understand Korean.

"Sa-Rang means love" Cristina said.

"Oh, cool. She's like a loving girl"

"Yes, right" Cristina said "Um, Owen, can you wait for a moment? I want to put Eleanor on her crib"

"Of course" Owen said. Cristina put down her phone and put Eleanor on her crib, "I'm back" Cristina said, back to her phone and went out from the room.

"I see. So, you bought her a crib?"

"Yeah, I am. Not just crib but changing table, lots clothes, and other baby's furniture" Cristina said "That's why I forgot to buy her formula milk"

"Oh" Owen said, quietly, she didn't think to get back to Seattle, she was planning to raise Eleanor in Zurich not Seattle, Owen thought.

"What's wrong?" Cristina asked, she could felt something wrong with him.

"What? Nothing, nothing" Owen said.

"Tell me, what's wrong?" Cristina asked, again.

"Um, don't you think to get back here? It seems you want to raise Eleanor there" Owen said.

Cristina sighed, "I can't get back to Seattle, I have a hospital now which needs me, Burke gave me the hospital for me take care of not be abandoned" Cristina said.

"Burke? Is it Preston Burke?" Owen asked, surprised.

"Yup" Cristina said, surprised too because she didn't even know why did she said that.

"You met Burke, who left you in the altar, and you didn't tell me?" Owen said, he raised her voice "And he gave you the hospital?" Owen said, mad.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you" Cristina said, apologized.

"Well, you really have secrets that I not know" Owen said, disappointed because she didn't tell him.

"I'll be there" Cristina said.

"Where?"

"The meeting, I'll attend it" Cristina said.

"O-Okay" Owen said.

"Okay then, bye" Cristina said.

"Bye" Owen said, and they both hung up the call. With Cristina agreed to join the meeting, Owen texted the board members, "Board meeting, conference room 301" it said, Owen waited for them. 5 minutes later, Callie and Arizona went in, and straight sat on the seats "What's up?" Callie asked.

"I want to discuss about the cooperation" Owen said.

"What's her reaction?" Arizona asked.

"To be honest, I already told her but haven't discussed it with her" Owen said.

"Oh, you were busy having sex" Callie said, mocked Owen. "No!" Owen said. This time, Bailey and Jackson went in and took a seat. "One more person" Owen said. "Owen, do you meet Meredith?" Arizona asked "She went to Zurich to visit Cristina"

"Yes, I did"

"I'm here what's up?" Derek asked as he went in to the room.

"Okay great, everybody's here, I want to discuss about the cooperation between Grey+Sloan Memorial and the Kraussman Institute" Owen started.

"What's her reaction?" Derek asked.

"Actually, we haven't discussed that" Owen said to Derek.

"He was busy having sex with her" Callie whispered to Derek.

"That's not true" Owen said "We're gonna discuss that with her"

"Here?" Bailey asked.

"Yup, with Skype, already told her that we'll discuss it with you all" Owen said "Let me call her" Owen called Cristina. Cristina immediately answered it, she obeyed Owen to turned her Skype on, "Hi guys" Cristina said, greeted them, Cristina noticed Bailey was there, what was she doing in there, Cristina thought.

"Dr. Bailey, what are you doing there? It's for board members right? And where's Alex?" Cristina said as she looked around the room from her screen.

"Um, I'm the board member" Bailey said.

"What? I gave it to Alex not you" Cristina said, displeased.

"They chose me" Bailey said, looked to the other members. Cristina looked to Meredith who was right beside her, "Really? I gave the seat to Alex Karev not her" Cristina said.

"She's more experienced" Meredith said, tried to calm Cristina down.

"When we decided to buy this hospital, were we experienced?" Cristina asked to Meredith.

"Cristina" Owen called her, tried to make her stop.

"Cristina stop" Meredith said.

"I can't stop"

"You two stop, Cristina just accepts it" Callie said.

"O-Okay, let's talk about the cooperation" Owen started, he felt the situation was awkward.

"We should start now, I have a surgery in an hour" Arizona said.

"Okay so, I want to make this hospital to be a research hospital too, and the board is agree" Owen said, looked to them, they nodded, "The problem is we don't have the money, the Harper Avery foundation don't want to give the money" Owen said, nodded to Jackson.

"Yup, they don't want to give it" Jackson said "They said they have things that need to be paid"

"I already discussed it, before I went to Zurich and they kept saying don't want to give the money" Owen said "That's why we want to make a cooperation with Kraussman Institute"

"Okay, the money is not the problem, we have the money. If you're serious about it I'll talk to my board" Cristina said.

"We're serious" Bailey said.

"Okay then" Cristina said "I'll talk the decision straight to Owen"

"Okay, that's fine" Owen said "Anything else?" Derek, Bailey, Arizona and Callie shook their heads, "Y'all can leave now" Owen said. "It'd be awesome if they agree" Callie said, excited, before went out from the room.

Owen looked around and only him with Cristina and Meredith "in" the laptop, "I want to talk with Cristina, can you?" Owen said to Meredith, "I'll be in my room" Meredith said.

"Okay" Cristina said.

"I know you're mad now because the Bailey thing" Owen said "But, can you really think about it?"

"Yes, I really think about it Owen" Cristina said.

"Thank you" Owen said, smiled to her. Owen looked to her, he missed Cristina and Eleanor, Owen sighed. "What's wrong?" Cristina asked.

"I-I just you both here now, I hope I have something that can make me there in just 1 second" Owen said, sadly, he missed his family so much.

"I'm so sorry Owen" Cristina said, apologized.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too to put you in this situation" Owen said.

They both went to silence, they just looked to each other's face, "I'll think about it" Cristina said, broke the silence.

"I know, you already said that to me" Owen said.

"No, about move back to Seattle" Cristina said, grinned.

"Really?" Owen said, surprised.

"With Meredith will back to Seattle tomorrow and no one is help me with Eleanor, and I don't trust Bella after what she did" Cristina paused "I really need someone, and my friends are there now, so why not?" Cristina said.

"Right, what about your hospital?" Owen said.

"I still can manage it with me in Seattle, there is Skype, phone something like that" Cristina said.

"Right" Owen said.

"But, I'll not abandoned it, will not" Cristina said.

"Yeah I know" Owen said "Thank you Cristina" Owen smiled to her.

Cristina smiled back, she looked to her wall-clock, it was near to the time, "I have to go now, in a moment my favorite show on the tv" Cristina said.

"Okay, bye, take care now" Owen said.

"Bye" Cristina said. They both turned off the Skype.

* * *

**More reviews, more chapters. #EnglishIsNotMyNativeAndFirst**


	9. The Decision

"Mer, can you stay for more a day?" Cristina asked Meredith as she finished watch her favorite show, they were on the couch.

"Why? I have kids and husband who needs me to be home" Meredith said.

"I need you to baby sit Eleanor" Cristina said.

"Baby sit? Seriously? My kids miss me, Cristina" Meredith said "And the flight will be wasted"

"I'll change your money" Cristina said.

"No, you have Bella" Meredith said, mentioned her assistant.

"No Bella, I don't trust her anymore" Cristina said.

"Poor Bella, she's good at her job, you said that to me" Meredith said.

"But she told people my personal affair" Cristina said.

"You should give her another change" Meredith said.

"Baby sit Eleanor" Cristina said.

"Nope"

"Okay then, no Seattle for me then" Cristina said, went away from Meredith.

"You will back?" Meredith asked, surprised.

"5 minutes ago I told Owen I'll try to move back" Cristina said, she was in the kitchen now "But, you said you don't want to baby sit El, and I can't leave El alone so no more Seattle"

"I will" Meredith said, immediately, she really wanted Cristina to back to Seattle.

"Good" Cristina said, smiled, Cristina back to the couch.

"What's the plan?" Meredith asked.

"I'll manage the hospital from Seattle" Cristina said "And with the cooperation, it'd be easier for me"

"Oh, how about Owen? Do you will remarry him?" Meredith asked.

"Mer! I haven't even moved back" Cristina said "I don't know what will happen to us"

"Who knows?" Meredith said "Where will you stay? What will happen with her things? You will not bring them with you right?"

"Stop, okay? I don't know about those things on your mind right now" Cristina said.

"I'm really glad that you will back" Meredith said as she side-hugged Cristina.

"Yeah yeah"

"I'll tell my husband about it" Meredith said, she went to her room. Meredith left Cristina alone in the living room, she didn't know what to do, she decided to see Eleanor. Cristina opened the room's door carefully, didn't want to wake her. Lucky for Cristina, Eleanor awake, "Hi El" Cristina said, approached her, she was not a fussy kid, Cristina thought.

Cristina found a chair and dragged it to next Eleanor's crib, Cristina sat down and held Eleanor's hand, "Soon or later, we will move to Seattle, your father is in there" Cristina said, Eleanor tilted her head.

"You miss him?" Cristina asked the baby, "Do you want a face time with him?" Eleanor moved her head again.

"Okay, let me call him" Cristina said, put out her phone and called Owen, the phone's camera panned to Eleanor . Owen answered it, "Eleanor!" Owen said, surprised, he was in a conference room with lots of paper works in front of him.

"El wanted to say hi" Cristina said behind the phone.

"Hi there!" Owen said, waved his hand, Eleanor tilted her head, "You're so cute!" Owen said, Eleanor gave him a small smile.

"She gave you a smile! That's new!" Cristina said, excitedly.

"Seriously? I feel so bless!" Owen said, excitedly, "Oh, I wish I'm there" Owen said, sadly. Cristina felt sorry for him, she wanted to bring his mood back, "Do you want to pinch her cheek?" Cristina said, softly pinched Eleanor's cheek, Owen smiled, "Tell me what you want" Cristina said.

"I want you both here, right now" Owen said.

"Hold on" Cristina said as she put down her phone, picked Eleanor up and took the phone back to her hand. "Ready?" Cristina asked Eleanor, with the camera panned them, Cristina started slowly swing her and Eleanor.

"And we're in Seattle, what a good trip" Cristina said, Owen giggled, "You're crazy" Owen said, grinned. Cristina grinned to him, Cristina went to the rocking chair and placed Eleanor on her lap with Eleanor's head on Cristina's left arm, and with her left arm Cristina held Eleanor so she couldn't fall. Eleanor held Cristina's hand, Cristina panned the camera on them back.

"Oh God" Owen said "You both are so cute"

"Yes, we are" Cristina smiled, Eleanor smiled too followed her mom.

"She's smiling again!" Owen said, pointed Eleanor, "She growing big since the last time I see her" Owen said.

"She is, thankfully she's not a fussy baby" Cristina said as she wiggled the rocking chair.

"I'm sure she is" Owen said "So, when will you talk to your board?" Owen asked, met Cristina's eyes.

"Tomorrow" Cristina said "I told Meredith to stay one more day to baby sit her" Cristina smiled.

"Great" Owen said, smiled to her. Owen looked back to Eleanor, her eyes started closing. Owen found it out was a cute scene. Cristina was still wiggling the chair and Eleanor's hands still held her hand.

"Cristina, I was wondering, do you really want to this?"

"What? I want her, she's my life now" Cristina said, confused.

"No, no. Moving back to Seattle" Owen said.

"Of course, I already told you that I will not abandoned the hospital, it's still mine" Cristina said "No matter what will happen, the hospital is still mine"

"Okay then" Owen said, Owen looked to Eleanor, she was already sleeping, "She already sleep" Owen said, pointed Eleanor. Cristina looked down, "Yeah, she's a sleepyhead" Cristina said.

"Just like her mom" Owen said, smiled. Cristina smiled back, "Why don't you put her in her crib?" Owen suggested, "And we'll talk?"

"Okay, hold on" Cristina said, put her phone down. Cristina softly stood up, didn't want to wake Eleanor, Cristina carefully placed Eleanor in her crib, and quietly took her phone and went out. "I'm free" Cristina said, panned the camera on her and went to the living room.

"Owen?" Cristina said.

"Yeah?"

"Why Bailey is in the board? I really want Karev to get it" Cristina said.

"I can't do anything, I'm just the chief surgery" Owen said "I just this boring guy with lots of paper works"

"You're not boring" Cristina said.

Owen smiled, "I know you gave the seat to Karev because you wrote 'Evil Spawn' on the paper" Owen said.

Cristina smiled, "He's an evil spawn" Cristina said "He deserved it"

"I know" Owen said, quietly. There was a silent, Cristina broke it, "How's Evelyn?" Cristina asked. "She's fine, Pierce said she could go home today" Owen said

"Great for her" Cristina said.

"I thank you again" Owen said "For everything"

"No problem"

"I told her about Eleanor and she can't wait to meet her" Owen smiled, he was too can't wait to meet Eleanor too.

"Oh, not me?" Cristina said, joking.

"Not her. But me, I'm the one who can't wait" Owen said, smiled.

"I bet you are" Cristina said, laughed, Owen laughed too.

"Owen-"

"Cristina-"

They laughed at themselves because talked at the same time, "You first" Cristina said. Owen didn't know how to start it, "Um, what will happen to us?" Owen asked, shyly.

"What do you mean?" Cristina asked, confused.

"You both are gonna move back and where will you stay?" Owen asked. Cristina sighed, "Probably at Meredith's, I'll stay there until I find my own place" Cristina said.

"So, you don't see you will stay with me? Find a place and live together?" Owen asked, he was hoping that Cristina and him would back together and raise Eleanor together, like in his dreams.

"We were not in the same page, Owen. For that question, the answer is a no" Cristina said.

"But, you said you want me, you and her in the same roof?" Owen said.

"I re-thought about it, you're moving on within a month after I left" Cristina said, she looked at him with a hurt face.

"Where did you get that?" Owen asked surprised.

"Meredith told me" Cristina said "Am-Am I that woman you easily forget?" Cristina asked as she held her tears.

"Cristina, I dated her because I was alone, you're gone and I'm alone" Owen said "And there is no feeling there, just sex. And it just 2 weeks, nothing more" Owen continued "Besides, if you told me about the pregnancy, I'll not date her" Owen said, he was surprised to what he just said, he didn't know why his mouth said that.

Cristina shocked, how dare he back to the pregnancy? Cristina thought, "Seriously? We're back to that?" Cristina asked, she was mad, "You still not forget about that? If you can't stop mention that, I'll cancel the decision to come back to Seattle"

"I'm sorry, Cristina" Owen said "Please, I need you and Eleanor to be here, don't do it" Cristina hung up the face time, she was really mad, why did he can't stop mention that? Cristina asked to herself. Cristina wanted to scream but with Eleanor slept in her own room, she couldn't do it. Cristina went to her room, she took her pillow, covered her face with it and she screamed.

On the other hand, Owen panicked, he was afraid Cristina cancel her decision. Owen called her, she didn't answer it, Owen called Meredith this time, Meredith answered, "Owen?"

"Um, Grey" Owen said "I want to talk to Cristina"

"O-Okay" Meredith said, went to Cristina's room. Meredith opened the door, found Cristina lying on her bed with Cristina's face on her pillow.

"Cristina?" Meredith touched her shoulder, "Cristina?" Meredith called her again, shook her shoulder, Cristina opened the pillow, "What?!" Cristina yelled.

"It's Owen" Meredith said, gave her phone.

"No, I don't want to talk with him" Cristina said, mad. "Sorry, Owen. You heard her" Meredith said, back to her phone. Owen sighed, I just made a big problem, Owen thought. Meredith went out, "What's wrong with you both?" Meredith asked Owen, confused.

Owen sighed, "I mentioned the pregnancy and I was surprised too to what I said" Owen said "And she got mad and she said she want to cancel the decision about back to Seattle"

"What?" Meredith said "You! What if she really cancelled the decision?" Meredith asked, mad.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Owen said "I'm trying to get her back"

"Fine, if you can't get her back, I'll kill you" Meredith said.

"Give her your phone" Owen said "Tell her it's Ross"

"Ross?"

"She would take the phone if it's related to work" Owen said. Meredith went in to Cristina's room, gave Cristina her phone "It's Ross" Meredith said. Cristina confused, why did Ross called Meredith, Cristina still took it, "Ross?"

"I'm sorry, really sorry for what I said" Owen said, in hurry.

"I don't want to talk with you" Cristina said, gave back Meredith's phone, Cristina hide her face again.

Meredith turned on the speaker, "You're on speaker mode" Meredith said to Owen.

"Cristina" Owen said "I'm really sorry, I even didn't know why I said that. Meredith will kill me if you cancel your decision"

"Yes, I will" Meredith said. Cristina looked to Meredith and took the phone from Meredith and motioned her to get out. Cristina turned the speaker off and put the phone on her ear.

"I-I love you Cristina" Owen said, he didn't care if Meredith heard it, "I always will"

"Liar" Cristina said.

"What? I am not" Owen said.

"Why did you date her then?" Cristina asked.

"Oh, Cristina, I know you're hurt" Owen said "I broke up with her because of you"

"I know that, Mer told me" Cristina said "I want you to be happy, to have your dream kids, but it was too fast"

"Honestly, I'm confused too, why did I date her" Owen said "You're more smart, funny, beautiful, and give me great sex than her" Owen didn't care if he said that, let Meredith know, Owen thought.

Cristina giggled, "You okay now?" Owen asked after he heard Cristina's giggled.

"Maybe" Cristina said.

"So, you still want to back to Seattle, right?" Owen asked.

Cristina thought about it before she answered him, "Yeah" Cristina said, they have second change why they were not taking it? Cristina thought.

"Thank you" Owen said.

"Why are you not embarrassed said that when the phone's speaker is on?" Cristina asked, testing Owen.

"Why not? Let Meredith know how much I love you" Owen said.

"She's not here" Cristina said "I ordered her to get out after you said she would kill you"

"Really? Thank God" Owen said, laughed. They went silent, just listened to each other's breath, "Cristina?" Owen called her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still love me?" Owen said, shyly.

"Yes" Cristina said, quietly.

"Good" Owen said, happily.

They went to silent again, Cristina heard Eleanor's cried, "Eleanor's crying, gotta go" Cristina said.

"Bye" Owen said, they both disconnected the call.

Cristina went in to Eleanor's room, "Hi El" Cristina said as she approached the crib. Cristina checked her diaper and it was not full, "You hungry" Cristina said, picked Eleanor up and sat on the rocking chair and started breast-feeding Eleanor.

"So, you're still in your decision right?" Meredith asked when she found Cristina in Eleanor's room.

"Yup" Cristina said.

"Good" Meredith said "You need to pump your milk for tomorrow"

"Okay" Cristina said. After Eleanor was finished, Cristina pumped her milk for Eleanor. After she finished, Cristina went to her room and started preparing for tomorrow's meeting with her board. She didn't care if it was almost midnight.

On the other hand, after the call Owen went back to his paper works. Owen was grateful, he had a face time with Eleanor, it made him forgot about his paper works. 2 hours later, he was done with the paper works, Pierce page him, told him to come to his mom's room.

Owen went in to his mom's room, he nodded to Pierce who was in that room, "You're going home today" Owen said to his mom, approached her who was sitting on the bed.

"Yup, I am" Evelyn said, excited.

"This is your bag?" Owen asked, pointed a bag.

"Yup" Evelyn said "I'm ready" Evelyn stood up.

"Dr. Hunt, do you will take her home?" Dr. Pierce asked.

"Yes" Owen said "Come on" Owen took the bag and went to the door.

"Thank you so much dr. Pierce" Evelyn said as she hugged her.

"Thank you to dr. Yang ma'am" Pierce said.

"I will when she comes back" Evelyn said "She will come back"

"Mom, come on" Owen said. He knew the hospital was like a gossip pool, he didn't want the workers know yet. Pierce was surprised to what Evelyn said, she was afraid it'd be happening. If she was really come back, she could lose her job, Pierce thought, she tried to forget about it.

Owen and Evelyn went to Owen's truck, Owen helped her to her seat and he went to the driver seat. The trip was mostly silent except Owen hummed, he sometimes smiled to himself, Evelyn noticed him, "Son, there is something different with you" Evelyn said.

"What?"

"You're happy" Evelyn said.

Owen realized he hadn't told his mom about the good news, "Yes, I am. My girls will back to me" Owen said, smiled to her "And I just had a face time with my girls"

"Really? It's really happening" Evelyn said, excited, as she clapped her hands.

"Yup" Owen said, he was excited too.

"Oh, you need to get a place, babies can't leave in a trailer" Evelyn said "You need a house!" Evelyn already imagined a house with a kid running down from the stairs.

"Oh, mom. It still far from that" Owen said "She even haven't discussed it with her board"

"Oh" Evelyn disappointed "But, it will be happening right?" Evelyn asked.

"Probably" Owen said. Owen and Evelyn arrived at Evelyn's house, Owen helped Evelyn to went out from the truck. Evelyn unlock the door while Owen took the bag, Evelyn went in, "Welcome Home!" Owen's twin sisters yelled. The living room was decorated by a big banner said "Welcome Home".

Owen went in and got surprised too, "Pippa! Phoebe!" Owen yelled, while his mother hugged his sisters. "Hey big bro" Pippa said, approached Owen, she gave him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Owen asked as he hugged her back.

"To celebrate your mom's surgery and coming home!" Pippa said.

"Thank you to Cristina" Evelyn said.

"How's Cristina that mysterious girl?" Phoebe asked, after her mom mentioned Cristina.

"She's fine" Owen said, "I better leave, hospital still needs me" Owen said, didn't want they ask about Cristina again.

"Leave already?" Pippa said "We have beers" Pippa showed the beers.

"I'm still in my shift" Owen said, he approached Evelyn "Bye mom" Owen kissed her cheek "Don't tell them" Owen added, didn't want they know about Eleanor yet. Owen went out from the house, he didn't want to tell them because they would ask more about Eleanor and he wasn't ready to answer their question about his relationship with Cristina.

**The Next Day**

"Bye El" Cristina said "Mommy has to work" Cristina kissed the baby's cheek, Cristina was about to leave Eleanor and Meredith that noon, she already made an appointment with her board last night. Cristina put Eleanor back to her crib, "Say bye to mommy" Meredith said to Eleanor.

"I leave now" Cristina said, went out from Eleanor's room, and ran back in "Bye" Cristina said, kissed her cheek. Cristina went out from the room once again, Cristina stopped and looked to Eleanor. Meredith saw it, she knew Cristina wanted to come back. Meredith stopped her before she stuck with Eleanor again.

"No" Meredith said as she went out and closed the door.

"Fine" Cristina said, she left the house.

25 minutes of driving, Cristina arrived at her hospital, it was almost a week since Cristina in her hospital. Cristina went in and greeted by Shane, "Dr. Yang! You're back! Shane said, surprised.

"Yeah, I have a meeting" Cristina said "How's the hospital?" Cristina asked, didn't know any news from the hospital because Bella was not updating Cristina. Cristina walked to her hospital, Shane followed her.

"The hospital is fine" Shane said "Where's Bella? I haven't seen her for the past days"

"I ordered her to take a break" Cristina said.

"Oh, why?" Shane asked, curious. Cristina gave a face, Shane knew what that face meant, it meant she didn't want to tell you. Cristina and Shane arrived at Cristina's office, "It's been a while" Cristina said as she sat down on her seat.

"Yeah"

"Shane" Cristina called him.

"Right" Shane said, he went out from her office.

Cristina looked to the clock, the meeting was in 1 hour, she decided to look to her email, she hadn't opened it for days. Cristina opened her email and surprised with the emails, there were lots of emails, Cristina started replying them. 1 hour passed, she left the rest of the emails and headed to the conference room.

"Dr. Moore, dr. Johnson, dr. Thompson, dr. Hernandez" Cristina greeted them, she sat down on a seat.

"Dr. Yang, I see the baby already out" dr. Hernandez said as he noticed the belly was flat.

"Yes" Cristina said as she touched her belly.

"Where's the baby now?" dr. Hernandez asked.

Cristina didn't want to answer it, but she had no choice, "She's at my house" Cristina said.

"Congratulation" dr. Hernandez said "What's her name?" dr. Hernandez asked as he noticed Cristina said 'She'.

"Eleanor" Cristina said "Can we start the meeting?" Cristina asked, stopped dr. Hernandez to asking about Eleanor.

The doctors nodded, "Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital board wants to make the hospital like this hospital, GSMH is a teaching hospital and they want to make a research hospital too" Cristina said "They need money to make it comes true, they want a cooperation between this hospital and there. And they asked me to fund them, which I'm agree"

"Well, it's a good idea. Isn't Grey Sloan Memorial you were work there?" dr. Moore asked.

"Yes. My internship, residency were in there" Cristina said.

"We need more than $50.000 dollars for them, then" dr. Johnson said.

"Yup, I'm agreed because we have the money" Cristina said "I want GSMH doctors to have their own research lab and with the cooperation between the two hospitals, I need someone to coordinate in that hospital. And I volunteer to do that"

The doctors were surprised, "Woah, it means you will move back?" dr. Moore asked.

"Yeah, but I will not abandoned this hospital, I'll coordinate it from there" Cristina said "And I have you guys here"

"O-Okay" dr. Moore said "Well, it's a good idea, we can know the situations"

"Yup" Cristina said "So, we agree?"

The doctors nodded, "Can you do this?" dr. Thomson asked, afraid that she would get stress because of it.

"The board is actually my friends, they will help me" Cristina said.

"Okay then"

"Any question?" Cristina asked, before she called the meeting off.

"Who's idea this cooperation?" dr. Moore asked.

"It's dr. Owen Hunt, the chief of surgery" Cristina said "Any question?" The doctors shook their head, "Okay then, you all can leave" Cristina said. Cristina left the conference room, she headed back to her office, her mind went to Bella. Cristina thought about what Meredith said to her, should I give her another change? Cristina thought.

Bella was good at her work, maybe I would give her another change, Cristina thought. Cristina called Bella, "Hello, dr. Yang?" Bella said.

"Come to my office" Cristina said, just said those words and she hung up the call.

Bella arrived in Cristina's office after 10 minutes, she took a breath and knocked the door, "Come in" Bella heard Cristina. Bella went in, "Oh my God, what are you wearing?" Cristina asked as she saw she wore pajamas.

"I'm sorry, I just woke up" Bella said.

"Sit down" Cristina said. Bella sat down in front of her, she stared at her hands, "Do you know why I ordered you to take a break?" Cristina asked. Bella nodded, "Do you know the problem?" Cristina asked again, Bella nodded.

"What's the problem?" Cristina asked her.

"I told your personal affair" Bella said.

"Is it good or bad?"

"Bad"

"If you still want to this job, don't ever do it again. If you do it again, I'll fire you for real" Cristina said. Bella looked up, she was happy Cristina tried to trust her again, "Yes, dr. Yang. I'll do that" Bella said.

"Fine, you better go home and change your clothes" Cristina said "And back to here"

"Okay, dr. Yang. Thank you so much" Bella said as she stood up and went to the door.

Half an hour later, Bella back with fresh clothes, she headed to Cristina's room. "Great, you're back" Cristina said "I need you to do your job"

"Okay, dr. Yang"

"I'll go home now" Cristina said, she stood up and headed to the door, "And one more thing"

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Tell your family, you will move to Seattle" Cristina said.

"W-What?" Bella said, shocked.

"Just tell them" Cristina said.

"O-Okay" Bella said. Cristina headed back home, she wanted to tell Owen the decision after she got home. Cristina went in to her house and found it really silent, "Mer?" Cristina called Meredith.

"Sshh" Meredith said as she quietly closed Eleanor's room's door, "I just made your daughter fell asleep, she was crying all day when you were not here"

"Oh, she never did that" Cristina said "That's new"

"So, how's it?" Meredith said, they went to the couch.

"Prepare the guest room" Cristina said, grinned.

"Yay!" Meredith said, hugged Cristina.

"I need to tell Owen, can you?" Cristina said.

"Of course!" Meredith said, went to her room.

Cristina called Owen, "Cristina" Owen said, smiled. He was in his trailer, having his breakfast.

"Hey you" Cristina said "What are you doing now?"

"I'm having my breakfast" Owen said "You?"

"On the phone" Cristina said "With you" Cristina said.

"Right" Owen said. Owen took a spoon to his mouth before the spoon went into his mouth, Cristina said "I already talked with my board" Owen put the spoon down immediately, "And?" Owen asked, curious.

"Owen, what will happen when I already there?" Cristina asked, first.

"Well, you will get your office and work" Owen said "Do some surgeries and researches"

"No, not about that" Cristina paused "About us" Cristina said "Will we remarried?" Cristina asked.

"If that's what you want" Owen said "We will get married if you're ready, but the question is do you want to remarry me?"

"Is this a wedding proposal?" Cristina asked, surprised.

"No, just a question" Owen said, he hoped it was it.

"Will we live in the same house?" Cristina asked, again.

"Yes, I want to be there for Eleanor all the time" Owen said.

"Oh, okay then" Cristina said "You should start looking a house then, I'm not letting my daughter live in a trailer"

Owen jumped from his seat, "They agree?" Owen said.

"Yup"

"Oh my God! Yeah, you're right, I should start looking a house" Owen said, happily. Owen pushed his breakfast away from him, he couldn't eat breakfast again.

"Bella is back by the way" Cristina said "I gave her another change"

"Oh, Cristina has change" Owen said, mocked her.

"Yeah, she's good with her job" Cristina said. They went silent, Owen looked to the clock and he already late, he took the plate and put it on the sink, Owen's phone was still on his ear. Owen changed his clothes and again his phone was still on his ear. Cristina heard something fell, "What was that?" Cristina asked.

"Oh, I just bumped a trash can" Owen said.

"Are you in hurry?" Cristina asked.

"Yeah, I'm late" Owen said, picked up the trash that spilled onto the floor.

"Why didn't you say something?" Cristina asked "You could hang up the phone"

"I don't want this to be end" Owen said, he headed to his truck.

"We can talk later" Cristina said "I'm hung up now"

"Okay, bye" Owen said, started the truck's engine.

Cristina was about hung up the call but she remembered something, "Wait" Cristina said "Don't tell anybody about this"

"Okay" Owen said, they both disconnected the call.

* * *

**I changed the title from 'Happily Ever After' to 'The Unfinished Business'.**


	10. Seattle

After almost a month prepared things for Cristina left her hospital in Zurich, finally Cristina was in Zurich's airport, with Eleanor was in the infant carrier which strapped to the front of her body, one baby's bag and two suitcases on the airport's trolley, Cristina was ready to leave Zurich. Cristina looked to Eleanor and the airport trolley, she was worried at first because she took the flight alone, no one was helping her. But, she believed she could do it.

Bella did not join Cristina move to Seattle, she reasoned her family forbid her to move to Seattle. Bella told Cristina, she wanted to move to Seattle but her family didn't want her to move. Also, she didn't want to lose her job. Cristina knew what Bella felt, she made a job offer for Bella. Cristina offered the board members to take Bella as the assistant, they agreed to hire her. Cristina told Bella about it, Bella accepted it.

Cristina and Owen regularly doing face time, they chatted about everything happened on their day. Sometimes Owen face time with Eleanor and sometimes he sang for her. Cristina and Owen became really close because of that, every time they ended the chat they said the 'L' word to each other. Cristina and Owen's days were not complete without the seeing each other's face.

On Cristina's last day in Zurich, she sat on her chair for the last time. Cristina turned around the chair and looked to the view, she'd miss the city, she'd move back to Seattle and start a new life in Seattle, Cristina thought. Cristina had lots of meeting since she would leave the next day, she closed her office's door for the last time and went home.

Cristina gave herself a little tour to her house on her last day in Zurich, she already lived in that place for near a year. Cristina didn't sell the house, she rent it to Shane and Bella, Shane Bella became roommate.

Two days before the flight day, Cristina sold all baby's furniture that she bought for Eleanor, she told Owen about it and Owen laughed, he said she should not have bought all furniture if Eleanor only use them less than a month. Cristina defended herself, she told him that she didn't know she would move back to Seattle.

Two weeks before, Owen told Cristina that he already got a house, a two bedrooms with a guestroom house. Owen gave Cristina a tour, via Skype. Cristina said, it was a big house, Cristina asked him where she would sleep, Owen told her she would sleep with him in the main room. She was surprised at first, she thought it was so fast, she didn't say anything. Cristina noticed Owen didn't ask about Eleanor's room's décor, she thought he forget about it.

With Owen already bought them a house, Owen also bought a family car for them. It was no way Eleanor would ride the truck, he thought, so he bought a Range Rover. He didn't say anything to Cristina about it.

"Ready, Eleanor?" Cristina asked her daughter. Eleanor moved her head, "You're ready" Cristina said "Let's go" Cristina started wheeled the trolley to the boarding pass, "Ma'am? Can I help you? I noticed you're alone, and I know it's very difficult to for you" one of the officer said, he saw Cristina walked alone with an infant carrier and a trolley, "Oh, yes. Thank you" Cristina said, grateful.

"Where is your destination?" the officer asked.

"Seattle" Cristina said "Gate two"

"Oh, let me take you there" the officer said. With the officer's helped, Cristina didn't have to queue up in the boarding pass. The officer took Cristina to the boarding room, after he already took care of the suitcases.

"There you go, ma'am. Have a nice flight" the officer said.

"I thank you very much" Cristina said.

"My pleasure ma'am" the officer said, with that he left Cristina alone.

After half an hour of waiting in the waiting room, it was the time for the flight. Cristina stood up from the seat and went to the gate, she didn't forget her baby's bag. Cristina gave the officer her ticket, "Ma'am, is your baby gonna be alright?" the officer asked, looked to the baby on her chest.

"She will, I'm a doctor" Cristina said.

"Okay, then. We will help you since you're alone" the officer said, she noticed Cristina was alone.

"Thank you" Cristina said. Cristina found her seat, she opened the baby's bag and took out couple things that Eleanor would need. After that, Cristina asked a passenger for helping her to put the bag in a cabin. Cristina took Eleanor out from the carrier, she covered Eleanor with a blanket.

"Here we go" Cristina said, quietly to Eleanor who was sleeping in her arms. The plane started to off, in the middle of the flight, Eleanor cried for a little because she was hungry and her diaper was full. Cristina was very grateful, the woman next to her helped her took care of Eleanor.

12 hours had pass, Eleanor and Cristina finally arrived to Seattle, it was already 9 pm in Seattle. Cristina was relieved, she was so tired on the plane, she couldn't sleep because she had Eleanor in her arm. Cristina put Eleanor back to the carrier and asked for help again to take out the baby's bag from the cabin.

Cristina got the suitcases after struggling to take the suitcases out from the baggage claim roadway. With the suitcases on the trolley again, Cristina went out from the gate, "Cristina!" a guy called her name. Cristina searched the person, she couldn't find the person, "Cristina! I'm here" the guy said.

Cristina turned around and finally found the person, Cristina pushed the trolley to the person, "Hi" the guy said, smiled to her.

"Hi Owen" Cristina said, smiled back. Owen carefully pulled her to his embrace, didn't want to disturb Eleanor, he kissed her cheek. Cristina was a great woman, Owen thought, could take a flight with two suitcases, a baby's bag and an infant carrier strapped on her small body.

"How's the flight?" Owen asked as he looked to Eleanor who was sleeping in the carrier.

"Tired" Cristina said "Thank God, she was not fussy at all" Cristina looked down to Eleanor, Owen smiled, he carefully stroked Eleanor's head.

"Let's go home then" Owen said, smiled again. Cristina and Owen walked to the car, Owen was the one who wheeled the trolley. Owen stopped, looked to Cristina, "What's wrong?" Cristina asked as Owen stopped.

"Can I kiss you?" Owen asked, shyly.

"You don't have to ask" Cristina said, smiled to him. Cristina gave Owen a kiss, "Thank you" Owen said. Cristina and Owen went to the parking lot, Cristina was searching the truck. Cristina saw Owen instead of walked to the truck, he walked to a Range Rover and unlocked the car. Owen put the suitcases in the trunk, Cristina was surprised to see the Range Rover, "What happened to the truck?" Cristina asked.

"The truck is in the house, I can't sell the truck" Owen said "So many memories with that truck"

"Why did you buy this car?" Cristina asked.

"Eleanor can't ride a truck so I bought this car" Owen said as he opened the passenger's door "Ta-daa" Owen said, showed the baby car seat. Owen took Eleanor from Cristina and placed her in to the car seat, and then he opened the front passenger's door and let Cristina sat on the seat.

Owen went in to the car too, Cristina looked around inside the car, it was awesome, Cristina thought. "It's great, isn't it?" Owen said as he noticed Cristina was amazed with the car.

"It is!" Cristina said "I've never ride with this car" Owen grinned to her.

"Are you hungry?" Owen said.

"Yup, starving actually" Cristina said.

"Okay, let's eat" Owen said. Owen drove to a restaurant that Cristina and him usually eat there, they arrived, Owen parked the car. Cristina went out from the car and took Eleanor out, "May I?" Owen asked, he wanted to hold Eleanor.

"Of course" Cristina said, gave Eleanor to Owen and she took the baby's bag. Cristina and Owen went in to the restaurant, the waiter greeted them, "Dr. Hunt and dr. Yang!" the waiter said "Long time no see"

"Hi Xander" Owen said.

"Usual place?" Xander said.

"Yup" Owen said.

"Who's this cutie pie?" Xander asked, looked to Eleanor who was in Owen's arm.

"This is Eleanor" Owen said, proudly introduce her.

"She's so cute" Xander said "Congrats to you both" Xander looked to Owen and Cristina. Xander ushered them to their usual place, Cristina and Owen sat down, "What are you both gonna eat today?" Xander asked as he gave the menus.

"I'm not eat, I already eat dinner" Owen said.

"I want steak with potato wedges" Cristina said.

"How about drink?" Xander asked.

"Water" Cristina said "How about you?" Cristina asked Owen.

"Water" Owen said.

"Okay then" Xander said "Be right back" Xander went to the kitchen, left Owen, Eleanor and Cristina. Owen and Cristina didn't talk to each other, Owen was focus to Eleanor who already woke up. Cristina watched them, Owen played with her hand, he made funny faces to Eleanor. Suddenly, Cristina remembered a thing that made her moved to Zurich, she looked down to her hands.

Cristina asked herself, can she get a Harper Avery in Grey+Sloan Memorial? Nope, Cristina answered herself, that was the reason I left, Cristina said to herself. Owen looked to Cristina, he noticed she was in her deep thought.

"What's in your mind?" Owen asked. Cristina didn't answer, she was really in her thought, "Cristina?" Owen called her.

"What?" Cristina asked, broke the thought.

"Are you okay?" Owen asked "What's in your mind?"

"I'm fine" Cristina said "Nothing is in my mind" Cristina lied.

"No, you're up something" Owen said, reached her hand and held it "Tell me"

Cristina didn't know how to say it, "Am…. Am I can get a Harper Avery?" Cristina asked, looked to his eyes, "One of the reasons I left was because of that" Cristina said.

Owen was surprised, he was too didn't think about it, "I-I don't know" Owen said "Please don't move back to Zurich" he immediately said, he didn't want her and Eleanor move back to Zurich.

"No, no I'm not. I just, my researches and projects that I will work on, will be useless" Cristina said, Cristina already knew the future. "I meant it's not useless for the patients" Cristina said. Owen felt her feeling, "You know what, I'll talk to Catherine" Owen said, he would do everything to make Cristina stay. Cristina already left her hospital so Owen could get closer to Eleanor, he would do the same for her, he would fight for Cristina.

"Never mind, forget about it" Cristina said, looked down, she didn't want the hospital like 2 years ago, fought to be open.

"No, no" Owen said "Your works will be fabulous, your projects and researches will be great and you deserve that award" Owen reached her face and lifted her face up, "I'll talk to Catherine"

"O-Okay" Cristina said. Xander the waiter came with Cristina's food, "Enjoy" Xander said as he put down the plate and the glasses, "Thank you" Cristina said. Cristina started eat her food, she felt impolite she didn't offer her food to Owen, "Do you want some?" Cristina asked, looked up to Owen.

"No, you eat" Owen said, smiled to her. Cristina smiled back, Cristina started finishing her food. Owen took his phone, and texted someone. 10 minutes later, she finished her dinner, "Already full?" Owen asked as he saw Cristina finished her food.

"Yup" Cristina said, drank her water. Cristina was still feel tired, even though she already ate her dinner, Cristina wanted to lay down as soon as possible, she called Xander for the bill, "Here you go" Xander said as he gave Cristina the bill. Cristina took out her wallet, Owen stopped her, "I pay" Owen said, took out his wallet and gave Xander the money.

"Thank you" Cristina said.

Cristina and Owen went to the car, Eleanor still in Owen's arm, Eleanor felt hungry, she started crying. "What do you want?" Owen asked Eleanor.

"She's hungry" Cristina said, took Eleanor from Owen.

"How did you know that?" Owen asked, took the baby's bag from Cristina.

"The crying" Cristina said "I'll sit on the back" Cristina opened the passenger's door, Cristina went in. Owen thought, Cristina was a good mom, she knew the crying meant. He smiled, "Let's go home" Owen said, started the engine and drove to the house.

On the passenger's seat, Cristina started to breast-feeding Eleanor. 5 minutes later, Eleanor was done with her milk and went to her dreamland. Owen and Cristina arrived at the house, "Cristina" Owen called her, Cristina looked up from Eleanor, "That's our house" Owen said, as he parked the car.

"Wow, it's bigger in reality" Cristina said.

"Yup" Owen said, went out from the car. Owen opened the passenger's door, he helped Cristina out, he took the baby's bag with him. Owen unlocked the door, "Come on in" Owen said, opened the door for Cristina.

Cristina looked around and was amazed with the design, it was simple but elegant at the same time. Owen didn't do décor yet when he gave Cristina a tour via Skype, he hired the designer one week before Cristina's flight.

"This is our house" Owen said. Owen took Eleanor from Cristina, "Let's go to your room, shall we?" Owen said to Eleanor. Owen, followed by Cristina went upstairs, Owen opened the door, he went in and put Eleanor on her new crib. Cristina went in too, "Oh my God" Cristina said "You did this?" Cristina asked, looked around the room, it was nice decorated.

Eleanor's room was very well decorated, with the baby furniture and the playpen. "Well, I hired a designer and he did this" Owen said, proudly.

"You spent lots of money" Cristina said.

"Yup, I didn't mind because the persons who live in here are special" Owen said, smiled to her, "Shall we go to our bedroom?" Owen grinned. Owen and Cristina went out from Eleanor's room, Owen went to one door, and stopped right in front of the door. "Open it" Owen said to Cristina.

"Is there something special in there?" Cristina asked.

"Just open it" Owen said, couldn't wait. Cristina reached the doorknob, she stopped, "Is anything will scare me?" Cristina asked.

"No" Owen said.

"Seriously?" Cristina said. "Yup" Owen said. Cristina opened the door and was surprised, "You did this?" Cristina asked, surprised. The room was full of candles and roses, the room's light was off, only the candles light the room.

"Yup, I am" Owen said, proudly. Cristina went into the middle of the room, she looked around. Owen took a bundle of roses on the bed, "For you" Owen said as he gave the rose. Cristina took it and smiled, "Thank you" Cristina said.

"When did you light these candles?" Cristina asked, looked around to the candles.

"I texted our housekeeper when you ate your dinner" Owen said.

"Where is she now?" Cristina asked.

"Somewhere, she gave us privacy" Owen said "She only comes trice a week to clean up, do the laundry"

"Oh, cool" Cristina said, she looked around "You're so romantic you know?" Cristina said, Owen grinned. Owen stood closer to Cristina, they looked to each other's eyes. The distance of their faces were only 2 centimeters away, Owen looked to her lips. Owen held her face and locked curls behind her ear, he kissed Cristina, Cristina responded with put her hand around Owen's neck, Owen kissed her more deep and passionately.

After 5 minutes of making out, Cristina broke it and looked to Owen's eyes, she was breathless. "Eleanor is sleeping" Cristina said as she dropped the roses. Owen grinned, Owen picked her up and put her down on the bed. Owen started kissing her again, they started took their clothes off and started making out.

After the making out, Owen spooned her, "I miss you" Owen said, kissed her neck. "Me too" Cristina said, hugged his hand tighter. They were like that for 5 minutes, listened to each other's breath. Cristina fell asleep, she was tired with the trip and the making out.

"Cristina?" Owen called her, quietly. Cristina didn't respond, "Sweet dreams" Owen said, kissed her shoulder. Owen quietly went out from the bed, he put his clothes and went down stairs. Owen went to the car and took out the suitcases from the trunk.

Owen opened one of the suitcases, and started to unpacking the clothes inside the suitcase, there were Eleanor and Cristina's clothes. When Owen was done unpacking the suitcase, he started with the other one, he opened it and was surprised with the things inside, there were lots of Eleanor's things, from the breast pump to the baby bean seat.

"Oh, Cristina" Owen chuckled as he took out the things.

Half an hour later, he was done with the suitcases. Owen went up stairs, that was when Owen heard Eleanor's crying. Owen went in, approached the bed, "Hi Eleanor" Owen said, touched her chest. Owen checked her diaper it was not full, "Are you hungry?" Owen asked.

Owen took the bottle from the baby's bag, hoped it was full with milk but he found out the bottle was empty. He sighed, "Let's go to mommy" Owen said, picked Eleanor up. Owen went to the bedroom, approached her, "Cristina" Owen said, shook her quietly.

"Cristina" Owen called her again. Cristina opened her eyes, she saw Owen with crying Eleanor in his arm. "She wants milk" Owen said. Cristina didn't say anything, she took Eleanor from Owen and started to breast-feeding her.

"You should have pumping your milk, you know?" Owen said "So, I didn't have to wake you up"

"I know" Cristina said, sleepily. Owen took the pillows and set it up so Cristina could lean her body, Cristina leaned on it. Cristina was still sleepy, she fell asleep with Eleanor still in her arm. Owen who was watching them, smiled. Owen saw Eleanor was done, she fell asleep again. Owen carefully picked Eleanor up and put her in her crib.

Owen back to Cristina, Owen picked her up and justified her sleep position, Owen covered her up. Owen looked to her, kissed her cheek and fell asleep. The next morning, Owen was the one who woke up first, he looked to Cristina, she was still sleep.

Owen went out from the room and checked Eleanor, she was already wake up, "Hi baby" Owen said, smiled. Cristina was telling her the truth, Eleanor was not a fussy baby. Owen took Eleanor with him, they went to the kitchen, he placed Eleanor in the baby bean bag, he buckled her up.

He made breakfast for him and Cristina, "Hey" Cristina said as she touched Owen's back, Owen turned to look her, "Morning" Owen said, Owen gave a kiss. Cristina approached Eleanor, she smiled to her.

"I think you need to give me a full tour of this house, I opened the wrong door this morning" Cristina said as she sat on the dining table seat.

"Of course" Owen said, smiled. "Are you hungry?" Owen asked, "Yup" Cristina said. Owen gave Cristina the plate, "I already unpacked your suitcases by the way" Owen said.

"Really?" Cristina said "Thank you"

"You do have lots of Eleanor's accessories" Owen said.

"Yup, I bought everything I saw in the store" Cristina said. Owen chuckled, "And you were right with Eleanor, she's not fussy at all" Owen said.

"I know right?" Cristina said. Cristina and Owen started eating their breakfast. When they done, Owen tidied the plates up. Cristina turned to Eleanor, "Let's get you to the shower" Cristina said, picked Eleanor up.

Cristina started to bathe her, Owen came to them, Cristina let Owen to try it. He already an expert, Cristina told him, she could order Owen around since he already an expert to babies, Owen and Cristina laughed. Owen, Cristina and Eleanor spent their day at home. As promise, Owen gave Cristina a full tour.

Cristina and Owen agreed to visit the hospital the next day, Owen and Cristina spent their night like the first night Cristina back to Seattle.

**The next day**

"They didn't know right?" Cristina asked as she buckled Eleanor up on her car seat.

"Yup, it'll be a big surprise" Owen said.

Owen drove them to the hospital, Cristina looked to the hospital, it hadn't change since she left nearly a year ago. Cristina with Eleanor in her arm and Owen went into the hospital, "What should we do now?" Cristina asked.

"What do you want?" Owen asked.

"Discuss about it" Cristina said.

"Okay then, your wish my command" Owen said. Owen and Cristina with Eleanor in her arm went to the conference room. Owen texted the board members to come to the conference room, "You're not go to pit?" Cristina asked.

"Nope" Owen said "They will page me"

One by one of the board members went in, they all had their shocked face on their faces. They all were asking Cristina about the come back and Eleanor. Cristina was getting bored answering the questions, she needed to explain Eleanor to everyone who asked her. Meredith and Derek were the one who were not asking her, because they already know.

The board members were all in there, "Tell Alex" Cristina said to Owen, Cristina wanted Alex to be a part of it. Owen obeyed Cristina, he texted Alex.

"Why?" Callie asked. Cristina glared at her, "Oh okay" Callie said. 5 minutes later, Alex went into the conference room, "Yang!" Alex screamed.

"Karev!" Cristina screamed back. "What are you doing here?" Alex asked, approached her, "And who's this cutie?" Alex asked as he saw Eleanor in her arm.

"My daughter, Eleanor" Cristina said, Alex was shocked. Cristina knew she needed to tell the story, "Long story, sit down" Cristina said, ordered him, she was too tired to explain it again. As Alex sat down, Owen started to give them a file about the cooperation. Alex looked to it, "Why am I here?" he asked.

"Because you're the member of the board" Cristina said.

"What about Bailey?" Alex asked, looked to Bailey.

"Just discuss this" Cristina said, pointed the file. Cristina started talking about the cooperation system, Owen watched her all the time, he was amazed with Cristina. Cristina could explain it perfectly even though Eleanor was in her arm.

When the meeting was over, Alex stayed in the conference to asked Cristina about it. Only Owen, Cristina with Eleanor in her arm and Alex who stayed in the room, "Which one do you want to hear first?" Cristina asked.

"This, the board" Alex said.

"It's simple, I gave it to you so it's your seat" Cristina said.

"What about Bailey?" Alex asked.

"Don't think about it" Cristina said.

"She will avoid me you know" Alex said.

"Dude! I'm in the highest seat than her"

Alex chuckled, "Right, you're so smug by the way"

"I am" Cristina said, Alex stood up from his seat, "And I don't need to hear the story about her, I already know the answer and I don't care about your love life" Alex said, mocked her.

"Good" Cristina said.

Alex opened the room's door, he stopped, "And Yang, I'm glad you're back" Alex said. Owen was watching them, sometimes their friendship was so cute, Owen thought.

"Come on, I'll show you your office" Owen said as he stood up and took Eleanor from Cristina, "My own office?" Cristina asked.

"Yup" Owen said, Owen already prepared a room for Cristina. Owen, followed by Cristina went to a room, they stood in front of the door, "Here?" Cristina asked.

"Yes, opened it" Owen said.

"Are there any candles?" Cristina asked. Owen smiled while shook his head, Cristina opened it and she saw there was a big banner which Cristina and Eleanor photo on it and read "Welcome to Seattle!". Cristina smiled, she turned to Owen, "You are a full of surprises guy" Cristina said, she reached him and kissed him.

Cristina looked around, it was a full decorated office, "You don't need to spend your money for this" Cristina said "I probably will not in here all day"

"I just want to do it" Owen said. Owen went in to the room, Cristina followed him, Owen stopped in an empty space, "You can use this space as your lab" Owen said.

"A lab in an office, I like that sound" Cristina said "I'll start filling this room" Cristina sat on the sofa, Owen sat too, Eleanor was still his arm. Cristina looked around the office, she could put her printers in the room, she already had idea for her office.

Cristina turned to Eleanor, "She's so quiet right?" Cristina said. "Yup" Owen said as he put his arm around her. Owen looked to her, "So, what are you gonna do today?" Owen asked.

"I want to do a surgery, any interesting case for me?"

"Let's find it out" Owen said, stood up. Cristina and Owen dropped Eleanor in the day care, they headed to the pit after they made sure Eleanor was safe. Fortunately for Cristina, an ambulance came, a man was brought to the hospital after he jumped off from a building.

Cristina and Owen worked as a great team for the guy, after 4 hours operate him, the surgery was over with a great news. Cristina and Owen went home that day, they straight to the bed after freshen up and put Eleanor to sleep.

"Thank you for today" Cristina said, hugged him.

"My pleasure, dr. Yang" Owen said as he hugged her tighter.

The next morning, Cristina and Owen went to the hospital. Owen went to a conference room and Cristina went to her new office. As promised, Owen dialed Catherine Avery's number to talk about the hospital surgeons that couldn't get Harper Avery awards.

"Catherine Avery" she said.

"Hello, dr. Avery. I'm Owen Hunt" Owen said.

"Oh, dr. Hunt! How can I help you?" Catherine said.

"As you know dr. Cristina Yang is back to Seattle and as you know we have cooperation with her hospital in Zurich, she funds the hospital to be a research hospital" Owen said.

"Yeah, I know that"

"And the reason why I called you is can surgeons in this hospital have a Harper Avery?" Owen asked, straight to the point.

"Dr. Hunt, you already know they can't earn one because the Harper Avery foundation has relationship with the hospital" Catherine said.

"Not just Harper Avery foundation which has the relationship now, Kraussman Institute too" Owen said.

"I know that, the Harper Avery foundation has more relationship than them, we bought the hospital" Catherine said.

"You maybe have more relationship, but Kraussman Institute which the one makes this hospital a research base not you"

"We own the hospital" Catherine said, they went silence. Catherine thought, she could lose the hospital since they already knew which would but the hospital if she let the hospital go. "You know what, dr. Hunt? I will discuss it with them" Catherine said, afraid she would lose the hospital.

Owen was surprised but happy at the same time, "Thank you" Owen said, they both disconnected the call. Half an hour later Owen got call from Catherine, Catherine said they agree to let the surgeons earn a Harper Avery. Owen was happy and grateful, he told Cristina immediately, Cristina hugged him, she was happy.

* * *

**Reviews, please? English is not my native and first language.**


	11. Ruined

Cristina and Eleanor already moved to Seattle for a month, Cristina happy with her new job as a surgeon and a distance owner for her hospital in Zurich. And Eleanor became famous in the hospital because her charm and cuteness.

Cristina and Owen's relationship became a lover, they love each other, they were happy because Eleanor brought them together. 3 weeks after Cristina and Eleanor moved to Seattle, Owen proposed Cristina with a romantic way. Cristina got tears and she said yes, they planned the wedding to be held 4 weeks later.

Cristina and Owen thought, it was the best time to plan a wedding, they agreed to have a normal wedding which would be in a building not in Alex's house. Owen asked Cristina to invite her mother and step-father, she was disagreeing at first but with Owen kept telling her to do it, she finally agreed.

It was one of the happy day when, Amelia called him who was updating his chart in the nurse station, "Yes?" Owen looked up from his patient chart. Owen's relationship with Amelia was really professional.

"Can I talk with you privately?" Amelia asked.

"Of course" Owen said. He went in to a supply room, followed by her. "What's up?" Owen asked as Amelia closed the door. Amelia leaned to the door, "I'm pregnant" Amelia said.

Owen was shocked, he didn't know what to say, "I took a pregnancy test, it says positive" Amelia said as she took out the stick from her pocket and gave it to him. Owen took it and looked to the window, it read positive, "It's yours" Amelia said "I haven't had sex from the last time we slept together"

Owen kept staring at the stick, he didn't know what to do, with the wedding was in 3 weeks, he really didn't know what to do. Owen mind was hardly thinking about Cristina and Eleanor. Owen didn't want to lose Cristina because of this, on the other hand Owen want the baby.

"Say something?" Amelia said.

"Are you sure it's mine?" Owen asked "And you should to go to OB for make sure this stick is not wrong" Owen said, finally found his voice.

"Of course! Why am I told you this?" Amelia said "You want me to check to the OB?"

"Yes" Owen said as he gave the stick back to her with his shaky hand. Owen went out from the supply room with a heavy heart, he didn't know how to say it to Cristina. As was told, Amelia went to see the OB, she took an USG photo. She searched Owen for gave it, "This?" Owen asked as he received the photo.

"Yup" Amelia said "And as we're going to have a baby, I want us to be married"

"Married?"

"Yes, I want we're already married when it born" Amelia said "And if you and Cristina agree, I want to be the bride in the wedding which in 3 weeks"

"Our wedding? You want to replace Cristina?" Owen asked, surprised. Owen was really didn't know what do.

"Of course! I don't want you to married another woman too, by the way" Amelia said.

Owen was shocked with what Amelia said to him, "You can't do that, it's my wedding with her!" Owen said, raised his voice.

"It'll be no longer hers, if you agree" Amelia said. Owen looked to her mad, how could she was so sucks, "You know what, I'll leave you to think about it" Amelia said, gave Owen time to think, she left him.

"Oh God!" Owen screamed, he looked to the photo, he had a baby with another woman, Owen talked to himself. He though hard to what Cristina would react, she could leave him.

The end of the day, Owen met Cristina in the daycare, Cristina was tidying Eleanor's things. Owen approached her, "Are you ready?" Owen asked, tried to be sound normal. Cristina looked up and gave him a big smile, "Yes, I'm ready!" Cristina said, cheerily.

Cristina was in great mood, Owen thought, he didn't want to break the mood when he told about it. Owen, Cristina and Eleanor went home together that day, they straight go to the house. Cristina put Eleanor on her crib because she was sleeping, "Can we order pizza? I'm hungry here" Cristina asked, happily as she back to Owen who was sitting on the dining table seat.

"Of course" Owen said, gave him a force smile.

"Okay" Cristina said. Cristina ordered pizza, "Can you sit here? I want to tell you something" Owen said, after Cristina hung up the call.

"Okay" Cristina said, sat down, "It is important? I have something to tell you too" Cristina smiled.

"You first" Owen said, let Cristina to tell first.

"Okay, will you be there when I do a _Coronary Revascularization _surgery tomorrow?" Cristina asked.

Owen looked her, surprised, "_Coronary Revascularization_?" Owen asked, he knew now why Cristina was very happy.

"Yes!" Cristina yelled, happily.

"It's a very risk surgery" Owen said.

"Hey, I'm a goddess, I can do it" Cristina said.

"Right! I'll be there!" Owen yelled.

"Promise? Because the last time you said that to me, you were not there" Cristina said, sadly.

Owen reached her hand and held it, "I promise" Owen said, smiled to her.

"It's at 9 am, you better be there, don't be late!" Cristina said, Owen nodded. "Your turn now" Cristina said, gave him a big smile.

Owen was seriously didn't know how to say it, he thought he just need to blurted it out. "Okay, um Amelia is pregnant" Owen said, looked to her face to get her reaction, "And it's mine"

Cristina was shocked, Cristina released her hand from his, Owen took out the USG photo and placed it on the table. Owen pushed it to Cristina, "It's mine" Owen said. Cristina looked down, "Your baby" Cristina said, quietly.

"Yes, it's mine" Owen said. Cristina didn't know should she cry or not, she pushed it back to Owen. "Do you want it?" Cristina asked, held her tears.

"Of course I want it" Owen said "It's my baby"

"So, will she move here?" Cristina asked, the thought of Amelia would sleep in the same bed with her and Owen in it came.

"She hasn't said that thing, but she wanted to" Owen paused, didn't know what to say.

"Want what?"

"Marry me" Owen said. Cristina couldn't hold her tears anymore, she let them falling from her eyes. Owen felt bad for her, "And you said?" Cristina asked.

"I didn't answer that" Owen said.

"What else she said to you?" Cristina asked. Owen didn't answer it, "What else?" Cristina asked, raised her voice.

"She wants to replace you" Owen said.

"Replace?" Cristina asked, confused.

"Replace the bride" Owen said.

"She wants to be the bride in our wedding?" Cristina said, shocked. Owen nodded, "Oh my God!" Cristina screamed, "I can't believe this! She wants you and the wedding!" Cristina stood up, crying, she felt hurt. Cristina went to the dishwasher, she fell down, she sat there and hugged her legs.

Owen saw her hopeless, he approached her, knelt down and Owen hugged her. Cristina fought him, "You should have not slept with her!" Cristina yelled. Owen moved back, "I know, I'm an idiot back then" Owen said "I'm sorry" Owen reached her and hug her, she refused him.

Cristina and Owen stayed in that position, Cristina hugged her legs, crying and Owen sat in front of her. The door knocked, "It's your pizza" Owen said as he stood up and took the order. Cristina knew Owen left to take the pizza, Cristina stood up and drank water.

Owen back, found Cristina drank water, "Here" Owen said, placed the pizza box on the table. "You're hungry, eat some slice" Owen said. Cristina put down the glass and went to the guestroom, she opened it and slammed the door.

Owen sighed, he knew this would be happening. Owen took some slice and put it on a plate, he knew Cristina was hungry. Owen went to the guestroom, he tried to open it but it was locked. Owen knocked, "Cristina, I brought you your pizza" Owen said.

Cristina didn't answer him, "Cristina, I know you're hungry, eat your pizza" Owen said "Eleanor still needs your milk and you still need to eat. Cristina please" Owen knocked the door, "Let me in, we're figured this out" Owen tried to opened the door. Owen felt déjà vu, it was like when he told Cristina he cheated on her.

On the other hand, Cristina sat and leaned onto the door. She heard Owen begged her to get out and to unlock the door. Cristina's tears couldn't stop falling down, she didn't know why it went like that.

"You're not talking to me now, okay" Owen said, he sat down, leaned the door. "I don't want to lose you" Owen paused "I don't want to lose you and Eleanor, you both are my life" Owen said "I love you both"

"But I want this baby too, he or she is still my kid" Owen said "I don't want her, I just want you, Cristina. I didn't know my stupid action will like this, if I know I'd not sleep with her"

Cristina lie down on the floor, Owen was too lying down. One hour passed, Cristina still locked herself and Owen still waiting for her in front the door. Owen was getting worried with Cristina, she still hadn't get out. Owen already ate some pizza slices, Cristina was not yet.

"Cristina? Are you okay?" Owen asked, worried. Owen's pager beeped, it read "Multiply Trauma". Owen stood up and knocked the door, "Cristina? I got page" Owen said "I'll leave now, there are some slices on the table, eat them okay?" With that Owen left the Cristina and went to the hospital.

Cristina heard Owen drove away, Cristina went out from the room, she checked Eleanor. Eleanor was still asleep, "Hey, I don't know what should I do" Cristina said, watched her sleeping. Cristina decided to leave the house, she needed time alone. Cristina started packing Eleanor's clothes and her own clothes, Cristina called a taxi.

"Where are you going ma'am?" the taxi driver asked. Cristina and Eleanor were already in the taxi, Cristina didn't know where should she go. If to Meredith's, Amelia would be there. Cristina found herself gave the taxi driver Alex's address.

"Here we are ma'am" the driver said.

"How much I owe you?" Cristina asked. The driver told Cristina the cost, Cristina paid him. The driver went out and took out the suitcase from the trunk. Cristina and Eleanor stood in front of the house's door, Cristina knocked it.

Alex opened it and surprised to see Cristina with Eleanor in an infant carrier and a suitcase in front of him. "Can we stay here for a while?" Cristina asked.

"Of course" Alex said, let them in and helped Cristina with the suitcase, "What happened?" Alex asked.

Cristina sighed, "Amelia is pregnant" Cristina said. Cristina went to the sofa and sat there, Alex followed her, "And it's Owen's?" Alex asked as he sat down. Cristina nodded, "Dude! Your wedding is in 3 weeks" Alex said.

Cristina sighed again, "I think it's not my wedding anymore" Cristina said.

"What?" Alex asked, surprised, "What does it mean?"

"She wants to marry Owen, and replace me" Cristina said, explained.

Alex was really shocked with that, "You can't let that happen!" Alex yelled. Cristina looked to Alex, "What can I do?" Cristina said "Amelia is pregnant with Owen's and Owen wants the baby"

Alex felt bad for Cristina, "I'm so sorry" Alex said, put an arm around her. Cristina leaned her head to his shoulder, "Me too" Cristina said "Where are your _hairball_? Cristina asked as she noticed Jo was not there.

"She's on call" Alex said.

"Oh, Evil Spawn all alone" Cristina asked, mocked him. Alex chuckled, "You can take your room" Alex said "It still have bed and sheet on it"

"Thank you Alex" Cristina said, grateful.

"I'm wondering, why did you come here? Not Mer's?" Alex asked.

"Amelia is probably there, and I haven't told Mer about this" Cristina said.

"Oh, you can stay here for a long time" Alex said. Cristina smiled to him, "Thank you, I need to sleep now, I have a big surgery tomorrow" Cristina said, stood up.

"Okay, I'll help you with the suitcase" Alex said, stood up and helped her.

"Don't get stress, it's not good for El and your milk" Alex said as Cristina laid Eleanor down. Cristina approached Alex who was standing in the doorway, Cristina hugged him, "Thank you" Cristina said. Alex hugged her back, "You're my friend" Alex said.

Owen went back home after 8 hours in the hospital, he opened the front door. He went to the kitchen, he noticed Cristina hadn't touch the pizza. Owen went to the guestroom, the door was open. Owen went in, "Cristina?" Owen called her, no answer.

Owen searched Cristina in the other part of the house, he couldn't find her. Owen went in to the bedroom, and Cristina was not there. Then, he noticed the closet door open. Owen realized what happened when he saw the half-empty closet.

Owen immediately ran to Eleanor's room, the door was closed. Owen opened it and saw the closet doors open and there was no Eleanor sleeping on her crib. Owen was panicked, Owen dialed her number, it went to voice mail. He tried for the second time, it was same.

Owen dialed Meredith's number, in case she knew where they were. "Hello?" Meredith said, sleepily.

"It's me, are Cristina and Eleanor in there?" Owen asked.

"No, why?" Meredith asked.

"Long story" Owen said, in hurry. Owen disconnect the call, Meredith was confused what just happened. Owen dialed Cristina's number again, it went to voice mail, "Cristina, where are you? You can't just disappear like that, please call me. We'll figure this out" Owen said.

Owen lie down on her and his bed, feeling not good. He knew she would not put Eleanor in danger. He tried to sleep, but he couldn't sleep. "Cristina, where are you?" Owen yelled. Owen dialed her number again, it went to voicemail again, "Cristina please, where are you?" Owen said in the mail box.

It was a tough dawn for Owen, he couldn't sleep at all. He decided to go to hospital, Owen knew Cristina will in the hospital and dropped Eleanor at the daycare. Owen went to the daycare, he spotted Cristina went out from the day care. Owen chased her, "Cristina!" Owen called her.

Cristina walked fast, didn't want to have a conversation with him. Owen reached her, "You can't walk away from me like that" Owen said.

Cristina turned away from him, Owen didn't let her. Owen held her arm and dragged her to the nearest on call room, "Where did you sleep last night? Have you eaten last night?" Owen asked. Cristina didn't answer, "Cristina, I'm worried about you and Eleanor. Come home" Owen said.

"Why don't you worry about Amelia and your future baby?" Cristina asked, snapped him. Owen surprised, "Because you're Cristina and Eleanor is my baby" Owen said.

"You have another baby who hasn't born" Cristina said.

"Stop it, okay?" Owen said, held her arms "I maybe have another baby but I'm not have another woman"

"Why are you not with her right now? To discuss your wedding with her?" Cristina asked.

"It's our wedding, Cristina. Not hers"

"I don't know it's my wedding anymore, she wants the wedding and the groom" Cristina said "And you want the baby and maybe her, she can be a better mother than me and better wife for you"

"Cristina!" Owen yelled "Stop it!" Cristina released his hands, she went out from the on call room, without looking back, "Cristina!" Owen called her. Cristina went to the OR where she would perform her surgery, her surgery was in 10 minutes.

Cristina went to scrub room, she had tears in her eyes, "Cristina, you need to focus, don't crying" Cristina said to herself. Stephanie Edward came into the scrub room, "Are you ready dr. Yang?" Edward asked. Cristina didn't answer, "Dr. Yang?" Edward called her.

Cristina glared to her, this would not be an easy surgery, Edward thought. Cristina went into the OR, Cristina took a big breath. She approached the table, "Everyone ready?" Cristina asked.

"Yes, dr. Yang" the nurses said.

"Ten blade" Cristina said, she started to perform her surgery. Cristina looked to the OR gallery, she found Owen was not there, he couldn't keep his promise, Cristina thought.

Meanwhile, Owen was running to the OR gallery, he remembered he had promise to Cristina that he would be there for her surgery. He arrived to the OR gallery and sat down, he looked to his watch, he was 30 minutes late.

For the past 3 hours, Cristina didn't look up to the OR gallery, she was trying to focus on her surgery. Amelia went into the OR gallery, she sat next to Owen, "What are you doing here?" Owen asked, he looked to Amelia.

Cristina looked up to the gallery after she heard Owen's voice, the intercom was on, Cristina back to her patient, "I want to discuss it, do you both agree?" Amelia asked.

"We haven't reached that part, okay? She didn't want to talk with me" Owen said.

"You both should make a decision, for this baby" Amelia said as she took Owen's hand and placed it on her belly. Owen looked to his hand, "Like I said, I want this baby to have parents in one roof" Amelia said.

Owen sighed as he took back his hand, "I have baby too, her name is Eleanor" Owen said "I want Eleanor too"

"Oh, Owen. You should pick one, this baby or Eleanor. I don't want it has a step-sister" Amelia said, Owen looked to her ridiculous, "What? No!" Owen said.

"You should have, this baby or her" Amelia said "I told you about this baby after I found out, how about her?" Amelia asked as she gestured Cristina, "You found it out when she was already in 9 months" Amelia said.

"She kept it as a secret, but not me" Amelia said "I'm really sure, she has other secrets too"

"Stop it" Owen said.

On the other hand, Cristina heard everything, she tried to hold her tears and focus on her patient. Cristina couldn't take it anymore, "Can you both leave?!" Cristina yelled "Just leave!"

Cristina shed tears, "I'm sorry Cristina" Owen said, stood up, went to the window. Owen looked to Amelia, "Leave" Owen said. Amelia left the room, "She's gone now" Owen said.

"You too!" Cristina yelled, Cristina moved back from the patient, she couldn't see clearly because the tears. "Dr. Yang, are you okay?" Edward asked, worried.

"Cristina?" Owen called her from the gallery.

"I need to scrub in again, I can't see anything" Cristina said as she went to the scrub room, she wiped her tears. Owen left the gallery and went to the scrub room to meet her, "Cristina?" Owen called her.

"Can you just leave me alone?" Cristina said as she washed her hands.

"I'm sorry for what happened" Owen said as he touched her shoulder.

"Don't touch me" Cristina said, Cristina finished scrub in, she went in to the OR. Cristina looked to the patient, "Where were we?" Cristina asked Edward.

"Are you okay, dr. Yang?" Edward asked.

"Nope and do you want to know why?" Cristina asked, paused, "My wedding got cancel because there is another woman?" Cristina said, the people in the OR shocked.

"Can we back to the patient?" Cristina asked.

"Of course" Edward said. Owen was surprised with Cristina's statement, he didn't go out from the scrub room. He stood there, watching Cristina do her surgery like he promised her. 3 hours later, Owen had move to the gallery, Cristina was still operating the patient.

"Do you want to close up, Edward?" Cristina asked her.

"Of course!" Edward said, excitedly. After 6 hours of the surgery, Cristina finally scrub out, "Good work Edward" Cristina said.

"You too, dr. Yang" Edward said.

Cristina went out from the scrub room and met Owen waited for her, "What did you mean that the wedding is cancelled?" Owen asked.

"Oh, that's why I got after I perform a 6 hours surgery?" Cristina asked "I was expecting 'Nice job Yang, I'm sorry that I made you cry'" Cristina said.

Owen was surprised, "I…. Just leave me" Cristina said.

"No, I'm not leaving you" Owen said.

"You screwed my surgery, you late for my surgery after you promised me you would not be late" Cristina said, disappointed. Owen sighed, it was true, Owen thought. "O-Okay, go" Owen said, his voice cracked. Cristina looked at him, and left him.

Cristina's tear fell down, she met Alex in the hallway, "Hey" Alex said, stopped her, "What's wrong?" Alex asked, he noticed Cristina was crying.

Cristina looked up to him, "Come on" Alex said, ushered her to the nearest supply room. Alex hugged him, Cristina cried on his shoulder, "It's okay" Alex said, stroked her back. Cristina looked up, "I'm sorry, I made you wet" Cristina said, apologized.

"It's fine, Yang" Alex said "So, will you tell me what happened?"

Cristina sat down on the bed, "I think I will move back to Zurich" Cristina said. Alex was surprised, "What? Why?" Alex asked. Cristina sighed, "I made a wrong decision moved back to here" Cristina said.

"It's not wrong, I'm happy you're back with Eleanor" Alex said.

"I don't want to about this" Cristina said. Cristina stood up, reached the doorknob, she turned around, "Will you still give us a room?" Cristina asked.

"Of course" Alex said.

"Thank you" Cristina said, she went out from the room. Cristina headed to the waiting room to inform the family that the surgery went successfully, "Is he dead?" the wife asked.

"He gonna live for another 100 years" Cristina said "Your Donald is a survivor"

"Thank you" the wife said as she hugged Cristina, "Do you want to see him?" Cristina asked.

"Of course" the wife said. Cristina ushered the patient's wife to where her husband was, Cristina left the room. Cristina decided to go to the daycare to see Eleanor, she met Meredith on her way, "Cristina!" Meredith called her. Cristina sighed, "What?"

"Where were you last night?" Meredith asked "And why did Owen call me?"

"I'm at Alex's okay?" Cristina said.

"Why?" Meredith asked, confused.

"Your sister-in-law is pregnant with Owen's and she wants to replace me as the bride in our wedding" Cristina said "I meant my ex-wedding"

"What?!" Meredith said, surprised, "Amelia is pregnant?"

"Yup" Cristina said.

"And you said she wants to replace you in your wedding?" Meredith asked.

"Yup, I'm screwed right?" Cristina asked.

"You really are" Meredith said "So, what will you do?"

"I don't know, I think move back to Zurich?"

"Cristina!" Meredith yelled "You can't move back!"

"Why can't I?" Cristina asked.

"I want you here" Meredith said.

"I don't know what should I do, okay?" Cristina said "And I want to see my baby, I don't want to talk about it now"

They went silence, "Why didn't you come to my house?" Meredith asked. Cristina sighed, didn't she already know the answer? Cristina thought, "Amelia is there" Cristina said.

"Right" Meredith said. Cristina started to walk to the daycare left Meredith, Cristina headed to the daycare, Cristina approached Eleanor, "Hey Eleanor" Cristina said, touched her chest. Eleanor smiled, she knew she was her mother.

Eleanor tried to roll over, she failed. "Do you want to roll over?" Cristina asked, Cristina rolled her, Eleanor's position changed in to prone. Eleanor lifted her head, and smiled, "Oh, you're happy" Cristina smiled.

Cristina's pager beeped, Cristina saw it, it was trauma. Cristina looked back to Eleanor, "Sorry baby, I have to go" Cristina said as she rolled Eleanor over in to supine, "I'll be back" Cristina said, kissed her head. Eleanor knew her mother would leave her, she started crying, "Don't cry" Cristina said, touched her chest.

"I'll be back" Cristina said "Mommy has to go" With final look, Cristina left crying Eleanor. Cristina felt bad for Eleanor, Cristina headed to the trauma room. Cristina went into the room, "You page cardio?" Cristina said. Cristina noticed Amelia and Owen were there.

"Yes, car accident and the car didn't have an air bag" Owen said. Cristina examined the patient, "He needs a CT scan" Cristina said.

"Let's do CT scan" Owen said. The nurses prepared the machine, Owen looked to Amelia, "You have to leave the room" Owen said, Amelia obeyed him, she left the room. Of course, Cristina was watching them, it would be a tough surgery, Cristina thought. Cristina and Owen didn't say anything when the nurses did the CT scan.

The CT film out in the computer, Cristina looked to the computer, "Oh my God, we need take him to the OR now" Cristina said. After Cristina said that, the nurses and Owen rushed to the OR. When Cristina and Owen took out the patient from the trauma room, Amelia saw it and followed them.

After the patient went into the OR, Cristina immediately operate him, it was no time to scrub in. The patient bled out, Cristina couldn't find the source, "Suction" Cristina said "Suction all of them" Cristina scolded the nurse.

Cristina was about giving up, then, she remembered when she operated in the dark. The nurses and doctors were talking, "Everybody shut up!" Cristina yelled. The people shut their mouth immediately, Cristina listened to the heart. Amelia was sitting behind the patient's head, "I don't know what are you doing" Amelia said.

"I said shut up!" Cristina said.

Amelia chuckled, "Why do I need to shut my mouth?" Amelia asked.

"Amelia!" Owen yelled to her.

"I said shut up!" Cristina yelled. Owen glared to Amelia, after 5 minutes listened to the heart, Cristina found the source. "Found it, clamp" Cristina said, the nurse gave her a clamp.

"Good job, Cristina" Owen said. Cristina didn't answer, she sewed the hole. Owen and Amelia started to work on the patient, they were not saying a word. Cristina finished the stitches, "My work done here" Cristina said, she went to the scrub room to scrub out.

Cristina's pager was still with the nurse, the pager went off, "Donald Allen 911" the nurse said. Owen looked up, he knew who Donald Allen was. The nurse went to Cristina, "Dr. Yang, your pager went off and it says 'Donald Allen 911'" the nurse said.

Cristina immediately took the pager from the nurse and ran to Donald's room, "Time of death 4:45" Edward said as Cristina went into the room. Cristina saw Debby, his wife cried in a nurse's arms, "What happened?" Cristina asked.

"Complication" Edward said. Cristina got tears in her eyes, "How could this be happening?" Cristina yelled in her head. Cristina knelt down, "Did I miss a step?" Cristina asked to herself. Cristina stood up and approached Debby, "I'm sorry" Cristina said as she touched her shoulder.

"Don't touch me! You're a liar, you said he would live for another 100 years!" Debby shouted to Cristina.

"I'm sorry" Cristina said, apologized. Cristina left the room, she went to the vent room, Cristina sat there. Cristina's tears fell down, her mind was thinking about the missing step.

Meanwhile, Owen just finished the surgery, he went out and heard what happened to Cristina's patient. Owen called her, it went to voicemail, "Cristina, I'm sorry about your patient" Owen said.

For 20 minutes Cristina in the vent, thinking about the missing step. Cristina looked to her watch, it was already 5:10 pm. Cristina stood up immediately, the daycare closed at 5. She ran to the daycare, she saw a nurse locked the doors. She rushed to her, "Where's Eleanor?" Cristina asked, catching breath.

"The daycare is close, doctor" the nurse said.

"Where's my daughter? I haven't picked her up" Cristina said, panicked.

"I'm sorry, doctor. I'm not work in the daycare, I'm only the keys girl" the nurse said.

"Where's the worker then?" Cristina asked.

"They go home already" the nurse said "I'm sorry, I have to leave now" the nurse made her way away from Cristina, Cristina stopped her, "No, no. Where's my daughter?" Cristina asked.

"I don't know" the nurse said.

"You should know" Cristina said.

"Like I said, doctor, I'm just a keys girl" the nurse said. Cristina didn't have a choice to let her go, "Fine, you can go" Cristina said. The nurse went away, Cristina was panicked, she didn't know where Eleanor was. Cristina spotted Alex, she approached him.

"Do you see Eleanor?" Cristina asked.

"No, why?" Alex asked, he saw Cristina's panicked face.

"The daycare is closed and I haven't picked her up and I don't know where she is now" Cristina said, in hurry.

"Have you asked Mer?" Alex asked.

"No, you're the first person I see" Cristina said. Cristina took out her phone and saw Owen's voicemail, her hands were shaking, Alex took her phone from her. Alex dialed her number, "Mer!" Alex yelled.

"Does Eleanor with you?" Alex asked "Okay, Eleanor is missing, Cristina hasn't picked her up and the daycare is closed now" Alex said, explained. Alex hung up the call, "We'll find her" Alex said, tried to calm her down.

"Where is she?" Cristina asked, in her heart.

* * *

**English is not first and native language - If you're wondering what the proposal look like, click my username and click "The Unfinished Business: New Status", you can read in there.**


	12. The Truth

"Don't panic, we'll find her" Alex said. They were already searching for Eleanor for half an hour, "Stop saying that" Cristina said.

"Sorry" Alex said.

"I've already searched everywhere" Meredith said as she back to Cristina and Alex. Meredith joined them after Alex told her that Eleanor was missing.

"Oh God" Cristina said, hopeless.

"Have you asked Owen?" Meredith asked.

"I don't talk to him" Cristina said.

"Let me call him" Meredith said. Meredith dialed Owen, "Owen!" Meredith called his name, "Is Eleanor with you?" Meredith asked "What? Okay, we're sitting In front of the daycare" Meredith said, she disconnected the call. Meredith looked to Alex and Cristina, "Good news, she's with Owen" Meredith said.

Cristina was shocked, "That guy!" Cristina yelled.

"Hey calm down, she's with his father now" Alex said.

"How can I calm down? He took Eleanor without told me!" Cristina said "I'm act like a crazy person for the past 30 minutes!"

Owen came to them, with Eleanor in his arms. Cristina looked at him, madly. Alex took Eleanor from Owen and Meredith took the baby's bag from him. "You should check your voicemails, I left you a voicemail saying that I would pick her up" Owen said to Cristina "You can't mad at me because I already told you"

Cristina was surprised, he did? It was not his fault then, Cristina said to herself. "You should check your voicemails even though you don't want to do it now" Owen said. Cristina looked to Owen, "I should had check it" Cristina said.

After she said one sentence, Cristina left him followed by Meredith and Alex. Cristina followed by Alex and Meredith went to the attending lounge to get change. After Cristina got change, Cristina and Alex went to Alex's car, they would go to Alex's house together.

Jo was surprised to see Cristina and join them, "Oh, dr. Yang" Jo said, she asked Alex with her eyes, "They will stay with us" Alex answered and they headed to Alex's house.

On the other hand, Owen went home that day with a heavy heart, it was the first time Cristina and Eleanor didn't come home with him, he thought Cristina would be with him but he was wrong. Owen looked to the seat beside him, it was empty, he turned to the backseat usually Eleanor was there sleeping, but this time it was empty.

Cristina put Eleanor to sleep that night, after put her to sleep, Cristina went down to eat her dinner. Alex saw her, "She's sleep?" Alex asked.

"Yup" Cristina said, took a seat. Jo gave Cristina her plate, "Oh, you're cooking" Cristina said to Jo.

"She is, unlike you" Alex said, mocked Cristina. Cristina chuckled, "Are you really thinking about move back to Zurich?" Alex asked. Cristina looked up from her food, "Yes" Cristina said.

"Why do you want to move back?" Jo asked.

"Not your business" Cristina said.

"Don't move back now" Alex said.

"Why?" Cristina asked.

"Move back after our wedding" Alex said. Cristina was surprised, she looked to Jo and Alex, "You did it?" Cristina asked.

"Yeah" Alex said, smiled, "So, don't move back now"

"When is the wedding?" Cristina asked.

"A week from now" Alex said "It'll at the hospital's chapel, we don't want a wedding"

"Why?"

"You know my last marriage went to" Alex said.

"Oh, congrats!" Cristina said.

"Thank you, dr. Yang" Jo said.

On the other hand, Owen ate the rest of the pizza that he bought for Cristina. He felt alone, usually he would chatting with Cristina while eat their dinner. And the chatting continued to the bed, Owen was sad that day.

In difference house, in the dream house, Meredith just went home, "Hey" Derek greeted Meredith as she went in to their bedroom.

Meredith sighed, "Hi" Meredith climbed to the bed.

"How was your day?" Derek asked, after he noticed her sigh.

"Bad" Meredith said, looked to Derek, "Do you know that Amelia is pregnant with Owen?" Meredith asked.

"She's pregnant?" Derek asked surprised.

"She didn't tell you?" Meredith asked, surprised too.

"No, how did Cristina take it?" Derek asked, immediately asked about Cristina. Derek knew Cristina and Owen were getting married because Owen had asked him to be his best man.

"Bad, of course" Meredith said "In fact, there is something more bad happened"

"Like what?" Derek asked.

"She told me that Amelia wants her wedding and the groom to be" Meredith said. Derek sat up, "Really?" Derek asked, he was shocked.

"That's what she said, she would never lie" Meredith said.

"How did Owen take it then?"

"She didn't tell me but you know Owen, he loves kids. And of course he wants the baby" Meredith said.

"Oh" Derek lie down to the bed, "I'm sure Cristina is not in her house now" Derek said.

"Yeah, she and Eleanor are in Alex's" Meredith said.

"Why didn't she here?" Derek asked.

"She said Amelia is here" Meredith said "Can we sleep now?" Meredith asked, Derek nodded. Meredith turned around and let Derek spooned her. Derek made a note that he would talk about it to Amelia.

Owen went to Eleanor's bedroom after dinner, he tidied the room up. He usually played with Eleanor when he came home if she was not asleep. After tidied the room, Owen took a shower in his and Cristina's bathroom, he took a long shower. Owen climbed into the bed, he wished Cristina was with him.

Cristina, Jo and Alex chatted while they finishing their food, they were chatting until 4 hours later. They decided to go to the bed, "There is baby in next door, don't do it very loud" Cristina said, laughed.

"This is my house, I can do it very loud" Alex said as Cristina went in to the room. Cristina went to the bed quietly, didn't want to wake Eleanor up. Cristina looked to her phone, maybe she needed to check her voicemails, Cristina thought.

Cristina opened the voicemails and saw there were 10 voicemails from Owen, she opened the recent one, she listened it. "Hey, Cristina. I will pick Eleanor from the daycare today, I know you need times alone because you just lost your patient. Call me if you want to take Eleanor, bye, love you" Owen said.

Cristina looked to her phone, "I should had opened the voicemails" Cristina said, quietly. Cristina put her phone on the nightstand, she kissed Eleanor head and went to sleep.

The next morning, Cristina and Owen woke up in difference places. Cristina with her mom duty, she bathed Eleanor. On the other house, Owen just ate his breakfast alone. Cristina and Owen left the houses at the same time that day, they headed to the hospital.

Alex parked his car, he and Jo helped Cristina to get out from the car. Owen was just parked his car, he saw Alex helped Cristina, he immediately went out from the car and approached them.

"Hey" Owen said "Let me help you" Owen touched the bag in Cristina's hand to take it. Alex and Jo went away from Cristina after they saw Owen approached them.

"You don't have too" Cristina said, held the bag tightly. Owen turned to Eleanor, "Let me hold her" Owen said. Touched the infant carrier, Cristina turned away her body from him. They were walking to the daycare, "I'm still her father" Owen said "And I have rights to hold her, to take care of her"

Cristina stopped walking, Owen was too, "Oh, you want to take care of her" Cristina said "I'll give her to you" Cristina dropped the bag to the ground, and she took out Eleanor from the carrier and gave Eleanor to Owen. Cristina untied the carrier from her body and gave it to Owen.

"Don't come to me if she wants me" Cristina said as she gave Owen the baby's bag.

"What?" Owen said "That's not what I meant"

"You said you want to take care of her, I let you now" Cristina said "Like I said, don't come to me if you need me" With that Cristina left Owen and Eleanor and went to the attending lounge. Owen left shocked, Owen looked to Eleanor, "I-I don't know what should I do with your mom" Owen said.

Owen finished the way to the daycare, and dropped Eleanor off, he kissed her head before he left. Owen went to the attending lounge, hoping that he would meet her, he was not lucky. Owen searched Cristina for the past morning, but he didn't find her.

In the afternoon, Owen still didn't find her. He went to the daycare to picked Eleanor up, he was hoping that he would meet Cristina there, but it was just a dream, he didn't meet her. He approached Eleanor, he looked at her for awhile before he picked her up.

Owen went out from the daycare and still hoping Cristina would be there. Owen went to his car and put Eleanor onto the car seat, he sat on the driver seat and placed the baby's bag on the seat beside him. Owen opened the bag and found out Eleanor didn't have another milk, "Oh Cristina!" Owen said.

While he was thinking how to get Cristina's milk for Eleanor, Owen heard someone knocked the car's window. It was Meredith, Owen opened the window, "I have milks for Eleanor" Meredith said, gave the bottles to Owen.

Owen took it, "Thank you" Owen said, relieved, Cristina still thinking about Eleanor, Owen thought. "Where is she now?" Owen asked.

"Somewhere" Meredith said.

"Is she alright?" Owen asked, worried that she would hurt herself.

"Yes" Meredith said, she turned away to leave his car, she stopped and back to his car. "She needs times alone, stop calling her and looking for her. She still cares about Eleanor, she'll pump her milk and I'll give it to you" Meredith said.

Owen looked to her, sadly, "Okay, fine. Please take care of her" Owen said.

"I already do that" Meredith said, she headed back to the hospital. Owen looked to Eleanor, "Well, it's only us for now" Owen said. He drove to the house.

"Did you already give it to him?" Cristina asked Meredith as Meredith back to Cristina. Cristina had avoiding meet Owen for the day, she felt hurt that was why she avoided Owen. Every time Cristina saw Owen's body or hair, she would make a U-Turn. Cristina knew Eleanor still need her milk, so she pumped her milk and ordered Meredith to gave it to Owen.

"Yes, I already do that" Meredith said.

"Thank you, you don't have to do it again tomorrow. I'll take Eleanor with me" Cristina said.

"Oh, great" Meredith said. Meredith really wanted to talk about it but she stopped herself, she knew Cristina didn't want to talk about it. Meredith dropped Cristina off to Alex's house, Cristina went into the house. Alex looked up to her and was surprised to see Cristina alone. "Where's Eleanor?" Alex asked.

"She's with his father now" Cristina said.

"Seriously? She needs her mother and your milks" Alex said.

"I already gave him bottles" Cristina said "Meredith I meant"

"Oh, I will miss that cutie pie tonight" Alex said.

"Me too" Cristina said. Cristina went to her room in Alex's house and went to sleep immediately.

The next morning, Cristina visited the daycare and saw Eleanor already there. Cristina approached Eleanor, "Hi baby, I miss you last night" Cristina said, kissed her head, "You'll be with me today and forever"

Cristina played with Eleanor for the morning, Cristina knew she couldn't stay with Eleanor all day, she decided to work on her paper works. Cristina went to her office, and started working with the paper works. In the middle of the day, she was hoping that there was a trauma coming in, she was tired with the paper works

It was at 4:55 pm when Cristina picked Eleanor up, Owen was already with her. Cristina approached them, Owen could feel someone was next to her, he looked up, "Oh, hi" Owen said.

"I'll take Eleanor today and forever" Cristina said.

"Oh, okay" Owen said as he moved aside to let Cristina took Eleanor. Cristina took Eleanor to her arm and took the baby's bag too. Without looked at him, Cristina went out from the daycare. Owen felt sad, he lost her, Owen thought. He left the daycare and went home, alone.

It was the fifth day since Amelia told Owen that she was pregnant, Cristina and Owen were the same, nothing changed. Owen only saw Cristina when she picked Eleanor up, he only saw Cristina once for the day. Even when a trauma came, she paged another cardio attending to work with him. Owen missed her so much.

Owen was working on his paper works when Derek, Meredith and Amelia went in to the conference room. Meredith closed the door, "Amelia has something to tell you" Derek said, looked to her sister.

Owen noticed, their faces were different, Derek's face was focus and firm, Meredith's was normal and Amelia's was terrified. "What is it?" Owen asked, confused.

"I-I'm not pregnant" Amelia said. Owen looked to her shocked, what did she mean? Owen thought. Owen was glad he was sitting on a seat, Owen finally found his voice, "What do you mean?" Owen asked.

Amelia looked to Derek and back to Owen, "I lied about it" Amelia said.

"You lied?" Owen asked, shocked, "What about this?" Owen took out the USG photo from his pocket. Derek was surprised with the USG photo, Amelia didn't tell Derek about it. Amelia looked to Derek again, his face was surprised. I'm screwed, Amelia said to herself.

"It's not mine, I stole it from one of the mothers in the OB" Amelia said. Derek, Owen, Meredith were all shocked, "You what?" Owen asked, still couldn't believe it, he threw the photo on the air.

"You stole the photo?" Derek asked "What happened to my sister now" Meredith shook her head, "Why did you do this?" Owen asked, shouted to her.

"I-I" Amelia terrified to say it. "She wanted you, the only way to have you was making a fake pregnancy" Derek said, he said what she wanted to say. Derek looked to his sister, "And she planned to make a fake miscarriage after she married you" Derek said, explained.

Derek paused, looked to Owen's shocked face, "She wanted to replace Cristina from your life" Derek said, finished it.

Owen was shocked, "Oh my God!" Owen yelled "Was I the only man that you want?" Owen asked, raised his voice, "I have family! And you destroyed it with your lies!" Owen yelled.

"I'm sorry, Owen" Amelia said, apologized. Owen rubbed her beard, "Your plan is working now, I already lost her" Owen said as he crossed his arms. They went silent, "There must be a way to win her back" Amelia said, broke the silent.

"How?!" Owen asked, tried to not yell.

"You-You can talk to her" Amelia said.

"How? She even doesn't want to meet me" Owen said, fisted his hand to Amelia.

"We'll help" Meredith said. They went silent again, "I can't believe you do this to me" Owen said "You made Cristina hates me" Owen put his head on the table, and hit his head on the table couple times, slowly. Meredith approached Owen, she rubbed his back, "We'll help you" Meredith said.

Owen looked up to Amelia, "Can you leave now?" Owen said, still pissed. Amelia obediently left the room, she was embarrassed and pissed at the same time. Owen looked to Meredith and Derek, "How can I talk to her when she avoids me?" Owen asked.

Meredith and Derek were silent, they were thinking about the way to make Cristina and Owen could talk about it.

"You need to talk with her" Derek said to Owen "Meredith can page her to a room where you and Amelia are in there" Derek said, came up with an idea.

"That can work" Meredith said.

"Let's do it" Derek said, "Owen?" Derek called Owen who was silent. Owen looked to Derek, "I'll do everything to make her back to me" Owen said.

Derek looked to Owen pity, "You will have her back" Derek said "You should tidy this up" Derek pointed the paper works which spread on the table. Owen immediately tidied the papers, "I'll tell Amelia" Derek said, took out his phone.

Derek dialed Amelia's number, "Come here now" Derek said, "The conference room, yes" Derek disconnected the call, they were all waiting for Amelia. After a while, Amelia went in, "What?" Amelia asked her brother.

"You will tell Cristina about it" Derek said "Sit down" Amelia sat down, "She will explode" Amelia said, quietly. Owen heard it, "Yes, she will. Because of you" Owen said. Amelia opened her mouth to say something, Derek noticed it, he glared at her, she shut her mouth immediately.

Derek looked to Meredith, "Call her" Derek said. Meredith dialed her number, "Hey, Cristina. Can you come to conference room 4?" Meredith said "I want to tell you something" Meredith hung up the call, "She will come" Meredith said.

After 5 minutes of waiting, Cristina finally came to the room. "What's up?" Cristina said as she opened the door. Cristina was surprised with the people in the room, Cristina closed the door, immediately, went away. "Cristina!" Meredith called her, she already left.

"I was right" Owen said, sadly.

"We'll figure it out" Derek said. Derek, Meredith and Amelia left the room, and headed to difference places. Owen sighed, he took out his phone, dialed Cristina's number. As always, it went to voicemail, "Hey, I need to talk with you. Call me" Owen said.

Owen needed something for his mind, something fresh, Owen thought. Usually, when he had a bad day, he only looked to Cristina and his day turned to a great day. Owen decided to go to the vent, the last time he went there was with Cristina. They both had a bad day, they went day and made out there.

Owen opened the vent's door, he stood in the middle of the vent and let the wind blew him.

Meredith was searching Cristina, she spotted Cristina was looking the OR board. Meredith called her, Cristina turned around, "Why did you page me to meet them?" Cristina asked.

"Because there is something they wanted to tell you" Meredith said, decided to let Amelia tell it.

"About what?" Cristina asked "About their marriage? Are they wanted to invite me?"

"No!" Meredith said "You need to hear her first, let her speak"

"No, I don't want to" Cristina said.

"You have, for your good and Eleanor's" Meredith said.

"No" Cristina said as she left Meredith alone.

After the vent, Owen searched Cristina, he really wanted to tell her. He searched her in every floor of the hospital, still he couldn't find her. He even went to her office, but she was not there. Owen went to the last place, the daycare. Owen went in, he was relieved when he met Cristina in there.

"Cristina" Owen called her as he approached Cristina. Cristina was playing with Eleanor, Cristina knew the voice, she didn't turn around, kept playing with Eleanor.

"Cristina" Owen called her again, this time with a touch on her shoulder. Cristina didn't turn around, Owen was not giving up, he sat next to Cristina. Owen watched her playing with Eleanor, "I need to talk with you" Owen said "And I don't want to tell you here, because I know you will explode"

Still, Cristina ignored him. Owen kept looking at her, "Cristina" Owen said with a soft voice "We need to talk"

Cristina stopped playing with Eleanor, she kissed Eleanor's head and stood up, left the daycare. Owen kissed Eleanor's head too, he followed Cristina. Owen chased her, he took her arm and dragged her to a room that he see.

Owen closed the door, Cristina opened the door and she slammed the door as she left the room. "Argh!" Owen yelled, he just wanted the nightmare was over, he was tired with the drama that Amelia made. Owen heard a voice, he turned around and see Alex bare chest and Jo hid behind Alex.

"Oh God" Owen said, turned around immediately. He reached the doorknob, "You better win her back, she's planning to back to Zurich" Alex said. Owen looked to him, "Move back?" Owen asked, surprised.

"Yup" Alex said.

"That's not gonna happen" Owen said, left the room.

For the past 2 days, Owen and Meredith tried to make Cristina listening to them, but she always avoid it. Every time Cristina opened the room's door that Meredith told her to go, she always turned around and left the room. Owen and Meredith couldn't make her stay.

"Okay this is our fifth trial" Derek said, sat down to a seat. Owen, Meredith and Amelia were there in a conference room. This time Derek was the one who paged her, the last trial Cristina was not come to the room.

"Come to conference room 3 now" Derek said to his phone, "I'm still your attending, come now" Derek hung up the call. They waited for Cristina, "Hope this work" Owen said, quietly.

Cristina took back her phone to his pocket, Cristina sighed, "Should I come there?" Cristina asked herself. Cristina decided to go there, Cristina reached the doorknob, she took a deep breath. Cristina opened it, "What?" Cristina asked, she really wanted to not be there.

"Oh, Cristina" Owen said, surprised that she really came, "Sit down" Owen ordered her. Cristina kept standing and held the doorknob, "Amelia has something to tell you" Derek said, made it quick, Derek looked to Amelia.

"Why I'm here?" Cristina asked, turned away. Derek glared to Amelia, "I'm not pregnant" Amelia said. Cristina turned away to look her, she was shocked.

**3 nights before**

Amelia went in to the dream house, she was surprised that the light was on. She saw Derek was there sitting on the sofa, "So, you're back" Derek said, looked up from his newspaper.

"Yeah" Amelia said, sat down next to Derek, "Why are you still awake?" Amelia asked.

"I wanted to sleep now but I'm waiting for you to come home because I wanted to talk with you" Derek said.

"About what?" Amelia asked.

"2 nights before, Meredith said that you're pregnant" Derek said, looked to her reaction. Amelia looked to him, "Why were you not told me?" Derek asked, put down his newspaper. Amelia was silent, "Why?" Derek asked again.

"I wanted the father to know first" Amelia said, looked down to her hands.

"Oh, Owen?" Derek asked "How was his reaction?"

"He" Amelia paused "Surprised" Amelia said, still looked to her hands. Derek looked at her carefully, "You're not pregnant, aren't you?" Derek said.

"What? I'm pregnant" Amelia said, still looked to her hands.

"No, you're not. You're lying to me and Owen" Derek said "You can't look at me when you're lying" Amelia looked up immediately, "I'm not lying" Amelia said, looked to his lips.

"You're lying" Derek said, raised his voice, "Why did you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying" Amelia said.

"Owen has family, why did you destroy it?" Derek asked.

"I'm pregnant" Amelia said, firmly.

"Stop, I know you very well. I know when you're lying, I know when you're mad, I know you" Derek said "Now, tell me why did you do that?" Amelia was oppressed with Derek, "I want him!" Amelia yelled.

"You want him?" Derek asked, ridiculous, "He's taken" Derek said.

"He was not and because of her he left me!" Amelia said, shouted to him.

"No, he's not" Derek said "He broke up with you when he hadn't go there, so it's not because Cristina"

"He called her" Amelia said "And went to meet her"

"He called her because he needed the printer and he went there to discuss the cooperation and to thanked her face to face" Derek said.

"He can use Skype, that's what they made Skype" Amelia said.

"He chose to meet her, it's his choice" Derek said "And he was right to broke up with you, he found out that she was pregnant and it's his baby"

"What? You're on his side?" Amelia asked.

"Cristina is my wife's person and Owen is my best friend" Derek said "I want them to be happy, they already suffered a lot. They were not in the same page but now they are"

"Suffered?"Amelia asked.

"Their relationship was on and off" Derek said "And now they're together again that I think it will be forever" Derek paused "Or maybe not because you destroy it"

"He's an amazing guy you know?" Amelia said.

"He is, but it's not right you did that" Derek said "I love you Amelia, but if you did this to my best friend, I'm mad"

"I'm sorry" Amelia said. They went silent, "Tell me, what was your plan" Derek said "If you still lying and the pregnancy is never there, what would you do?"

"After we're married, I-I will tell him that I have a miscarriage" Amelia said.

"Oh yes and what did you do about stole Cristina's wedding?" Derek asked.

"I want to replace her from Owen's life" Amelia said "That's the only way"

"Amelia, you clearly a bad girl here" Derek said.

"I know" Amelia said.

"So, the point is you want to have Owen and replace Cristina from his life?" Derek asked. Amelia nodded, "You will fix this, I want you to tell Owen the truth and tell Cristina too" Derek said.

"What? I think you will keep it secret too" Amelia said.

"I'll never do that, he's my best friend and I don't want to see you're destroying his family" Derek said.

"He will hate me" Amelia said.

"I know, it's the risk of lying" Derek said. They went silent, "What's going on here? You both woke me up" Meredith said, came to them.

"She's not pregnant" Derek said.

"You're not?" Meredith asked, shocked.

"Yes, she wanted Owen and replaced Cristina from Owen's life" Derek said.

"You're such a bitch!" Meredith yelled "You destroyed a family! You better tell them the truth!"

"She will" Derek said.

"It's my choice not you" Amelia said.

"No, you're going to tell them" Derek said.

"Yes, you are!" Meredith said.

"You will tell them tomorrow" Derek said "No buts no excuses" Derek turned to Meredith, "Let's sleep" Derek said, stood up and went to the bedroom.

"You better fix this" Meredith said, before followed Derek to the bed room. Amelia sighed, "This is not the plan" Amelia said "He didn't love me back and now he will hate me, argh!"

* * *

**Surprise, surprise. Please do reviews, I don't get any reviews for the last 2 chapters.**


End file.
